Just a story
by pheonixXxwolf
Summary: while playing Zelda OoT I get stuck in the game,while I was being put into the game...did I gain a special power? R&R! first story. WARNING: dont like long stories? don't read this! rating has gone up for mild language in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! And welcome to my fan fiction! It is based completely on OoT.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I think everyone knows I don't own Zelda if I did it would not be the major game it is today so I'm actually happy I don't own it**

**Yes, it's one of those oh so original oh-no-I'm-stuck-in-The-LOZ-Stories, yeah, like no one's ever done that before. By the way, I'm actually usin my real name in this fic…Sonya, I like my name, but in a way I don't like it**

**CHPT 1: How it all Begins**

I stared up at the moonlight sky; I had just left my friend Jessica's house. My mom was playing _JET:_ _look what you've done_ and I was softly singing to the music

When I stepped out of the car I rushed inside to go play OoT on the N64 in my room, but before doing so I decided I should eat but that's not really important. So anyway I went to play OoT, but when I got to my room it was already on…

"JESSE!" I screamed angrily, I wondered if my brother had played it while I was gone

"WHAT?" he yelled in response seeming a bit angered

"DID YOU PLAY MY ZELDA GAME IN MY ROOM?"I shouted

"WHAT? NO, I DIDN'T TOUCH IT!"

"Well, SOMEbody did!" I grumbled angrily so the following scene basically was me interrogating my parents about if they had been in my room….but no one had?

I shook my head

_I must have left it on...but I don't remember it...?_ I thought

But anyway I preceded playing OoT (I was in the forest temple) "HA!TAKE THAT YOU STINKIN FLAMING BLUE SKULL THINGY!" oops I said that a little too loud, my mouse had buried her head under the woodchips in her cage so I quickly apologized and went back to the game.

Suddenly, I heard a crash, much like shattered glass. I ran into the kitchen and asked loudly "what happened!"

My family stared at me in shock "nothing happened" said my dad

"B-bu-but I heard a crash….?" I stammered in disbelief, even if it hadn't happened in the kitchen, I had my door shut and had Zelda music playing; _they_ should've heard it to… This was bewildering me.

My family stared "there was no crash, stupid" my brother retorted

That answer might have satisfied some people out there, well, guess what? Not me! I went downstairs to investigate more….but I found nothing so I gave up and went back to playing Zelda

When I went to go upstairs, I opened the door leading to my staircase, everything was frozen, my family, furniture, everything! Literally frozen! In ice! I gaped at this scene before me. Then I ran to my room and saw that everything _except _for my TV and my controller was frozen, I grabbed the controller and then I felt a jolt, a streak of warmth and then I fell into darkness.

_Everything was black but then I saw three lights, a red, green, and blue light, around these lights I saw three figures I just couldn't quite make out, but one was a young boy one was a young girl and one was a very tall and from what I saw…kinda ugly man. The girl and the tall man faded into the dark background, as the young boy brightened I saw more facial features, he was handsome for a boy of his age, better looking than any boy I'd ever seen, but as soon as he got close a golden spirit of some girl took the young boy away then the spirit got closer to me and whispered the words 'don't get trapped' then the spirit turned to mist and a large spirit of fire appeared and said in a harsh voice 'loose or misuse your power and loose all you love!' then I started glowing a dark purple._

I woke with a start, and I was hyperventilating too. I sat up and rubbed my head. I stared at the beautiful site around me, I was surrounded by all sorts of plant life and many thick trees, yes, this place was certainly beautiful, but recognizable. I was in the Kokiri Forest.

**End of Chpt. 1, hope you liked it…could you tell it was my first story?review please!**


	2. chapter 2

**Meh, one person reviewed so I guess I'll update:D**

**CHPT: 2-Inside (well almost) the Great Deku Tree (GDT)!**

_How the heck did I get here? And what the heck did that crazy dream mean? Argh this is way to cunfuzzling_(my way of saying confusing)_I really don't like this, maybe I can find Link..._ my mind wandered as I looked around me…I didn't see Link's house but saw something better…an exit...well at least it would've been better except for the fact that this midget wouldn't let me through!

"AWWWWWWW….C'MON YA' STUPID MIDGET LET ME THROUGH!" I whined angrily

"Sorry but don't you know that if the Kokiri leave this forest we'll die?" he said in a know-it-all tone

"Do I _look_ like a Kokiri to you!" I said getting very angered with the midget

"Well…yes…yes you do…" said the midget who I will now call Bob because 1) Bob is a cool name 2) he looks like a Bob and 3) I never knew his first name.

"WHAT?" I ran to the pool of water and gaped at the reflection before me…I wanted to scream but I would probably be sent to the Kokiri's first ever mental institution, _holy carp I'm wearing a flippin skirt_…I had tried not to scream…but I did anyways... and soon the whole forest stared at me, even the store owner poked his head out of the doorway.

I wasn't wearing a skirt though, I was wearing a tunic (a/n: but I really don't see a big difference between a skirt and a tunic), a dark blue one at that, I also had dark brown boots with small rips in them, but I liked that style. The boots reminded me of Link's boots, but luckily these boots went up a little past my knees. So besides the skirt, I liked my outfit.

_Ok, _I thought _maybe I can still get out of here since I don't have a fairy! _So I went back up to "Bob" and told him that since I don't have a fairy, he had to let me go because I was not a real Kokiri

But instead of Bob letting me through like I had expected, he just told me to check under my hat, so I did. And of course, just to ruin my plan, a tiny purple orb sat upon my head. So I shook my head and screamed "GET THE HECK OUTTA MY HAIR!"

The little orb woke with a jolt and flew off me with much surprise "what are you doing Sonya!" it said in an unsure but kind voice.

"EEEEEEEEEEEK how does it know my name?" I said in utter surprise

"I'm your fairy! Strata!" Strata said in an all-too-sweet kind of way

"WHAT! I don't want no stinkin fairy all they ever do is nag and point out the obvious and annoy me!" I said complaining to anyone who would listen

"hey, that's what were paid to do sorry if it bugs you!" Strata said sweetly giggling

"You sicken me." I said harshly in a disturbed voice, sorry but she is waaaaaaaay to nice to be real.

Strata scoffed (nicely might I add…wait can you scoff nicely?) and thanked me. She then told me to follow her and that the GDT told her we must meet up with a young

fairy-less boy named Link. Of course I knew where he lived and ran ahead of Strata to a very tall tree house. I then climbed up the latter and uhh…tried to knock on his door but my plan failed when I realized his door was just a curtain, _how could you live with just a curtain for a door…isn't he afraid someone would rob his house? And what about privacy?_ As these thoughts crossed my mind I decided to walk right in and scream in his ear…no that's stupid…I will knock on his…err…house. Yes, I will knock on his house.

So I knocked on his house. No response. I knocked louder. Still no response. Soooooooooooo………..I peeked through his …curtains and saw his face close up and coming towards me. _eep! _I thought as I closed the curtain and stepped back.

**Link's POV:**

_Link stood in front of a very large building made entirely out of stone. There was a strike of lightning and a crash of thunder as a white horse with a young girl and an older woman with silver hair tied back in a short pony tail rode past. As they rode past the young girl looked at him desperately. Link stared at the young girl until she faded away, then he heard the loud clump of horse hooves, he turned around, and there was an ugly looking olive green man _(a/n: who by the way is going bald) _on top of a black horse with black and silver armor on it. He gathered up a ball of light and threw it at Link but then a young girl came with a scepter and blocked the ball of light from hitting Link..._

_What the…why would someone want me at this hour? _He thought as he heard a loud knock on his door/house _wait what time is it?_ He quickly got up out of bed and slipped his boots on while walking to the door. He saw a dark blue eye peering through his curtain as he got closer the eye disappeared _okay definitely not Saria _link thought when he opened the curtain on a tall young girl with brunette hair that went down a while past her shoulders.

"Ummm…yes?" he said in a confused voice _who is this girl? Why does she need me? And why haven't I seen her before? Isn't she a Kokiri? _His mind wondered

**BACK TO MY POV:**

Link stared at me confused so I decided to answer any questions he might have so I said….

"hi I'm Sonya, and the GDT told me to come get you, you gotta come with me, but first we have to wait for your fairy, Navi! Oh and if you want we can ditch your fairy,"

Link stared at me, I saw he was even more confused than he had been before but I think his brain caught on because he finally asked "Now, why exactly would I ditch my fairy?"

"well for starters they're annoying and never really help besides when you lock on, and they nag at you every 5 minutes….well at least Navi does." I explained

"I'm waiting for my fairy." He said standing his ground, and he seemed a bit angry too.

"fine, suit yourself" I said shrugging my shoulders and leaning against his wall but as soon as I did that a bright blue orb flew past me, Startling me very much.

"LINK, HI! I'M NAVI!PLEASED TO MEET YOU!NOW WE HAVE GOT TO GO SEE THE GDT!" Navi screamed in her high-pitched, annoying, loud voice that can be compared to nails on a chalkboard or screws in a blender.

Link flinched, I could tell he was suddenly wishing he had listened to me and had ditched Navi, I was wishing I had just waited for them at the GDT.

"Argh must you be so loud ya stupid fairy?" I screamed holding my ears

"YES, I DO! BY THE WAY WHO ARE YOU! I'M NAVI!HEY, I DIDN'T KNOW MY SISTER, STRATA, HAD A KID!WOW!" Navi said even more annoyingly and even louder than before

"Why am I stuck with the most annoying fairy in the whole forest?" Link whispered to me

I just shrugged, afraid that Navi might speak again, I didn't dare say a THING, and I just started walking towards the GDT and motioned for Link to follow me.

I had a head start on Link, but he soon caught up to me, he was probably about to ask where I was going so I spared him wasting his breath and simply stated I was taking him to the GDT.

He then shrugged and followed me, but remembering Mido I swerved around so quickly we bonked heads. He fell over, but I just moved back a little ways rubbing my head

"Ouch…what was that all about?" he asked angrily

"Sorry, but we need a sword and shield to get to the GDT." I responded innocently

"WHY would we need those?" Link interrogated

" well 1) Mido wont let us pass if we don't get one 2) I really want a sword and 3) trust me we'll need it by the time we get to the GDT" I retorted

I then led link to a small hole in the wall and told him to get to the treasure chest at the end of it and when he finally got past the hole I told him to not get run over by a giant boulder then I heard a scream and then a loud "ouchhhhh" I flinched _ooooooo gotta hurt…_I said in my mind

Link came out with some cuts and bruises on him, and from what I saw a missing tooth, but luckily he had a sword, actually he had 2

"Here you go" he said tossing me the sword

I caught it perfectly and then said "okay, now that we got 2 swords we need some money for 2 shields"

"Hold on" Link said then he ran off into his house and I heard some rummaging

Link soon came out with a small bag full of emerald green rupees "How much does one shield cost?"

"40 rupees" I answered

"darn only enough for one shield……sorry Sonya but you gotta get your own money."

"Oh no no, I have a better idea" I said very mischievously then I looked at Mido.

Link cocked an eyebrow at me "what?"

Oh don't worry, you'll see…." I said walking over to Mido

Link then heard Mido scream, a swing of a sword, another scream from nearby Kokiri and then yet another scream from Mido

His eyes grew wide with fear as I stepped closer to him, sword in hand, a wide smile on my face, some bloodstains on me (that definitely weren't from me), and a deku shield on my back.

"Ready to go?" I asked still smiling like the idiot I was

he shook his head "n-no I-I'm no-not-ready y-et" he said still a bit afraid of me he then backed away slowly and ran faster as he got farther away from me, I rolled my eyes at this.

Soon Link came out of the shop and approached me as I was finishing washing off my clothes, I had to wash my clothes because if I hadn't I would have ran around with bloodstains all over my clothes and people would have thought I was dieing or something (no he didn't see me WITHOUT my clothes on! He saw me as I got out of the pond thing!)

"uhhhhh….ready to go?" Link asked still a little scared of me

"Totally" I said slipping on my boots, and starting to walk towards that pathway thing to the GDT, Link caught up with me and we both approached Mido at the same time

"YOU! You're the one who stole my deku shield! You're the one who almost cut me in half with you're sword!" screamed a bruised Mido who then ran away and hid behind a bush trembling

"wow, that was easy" I said blinking I was so surprised I hadn't noticed that Link had been fighting a deku baba until Link came flying past me screaming with bruises and some blood on his face

"WOAH! Are you ok!" I asked Link as I outstretched my arm to help him up

"Yah, j-jus-jhust fine" Link said in a daze while rubbing his head and then grabbing my hand

"Uhhhh…I'll be right back after I kill the deku baba...yah…hold on…" I said as I pulled Link up then I left

Link stood up and watched admiringly as I killed the deku baba _wow, she's good with her sword, maybe she's trained before? Well, however she got so good I'm sure I can do better, when I learn more about swordsmanship!_ Link thought as he rushed in and slashed the last one in half right before I could.

"Shall we go?" link questioned smiling. Not waiting for my answer he grabbed my wrists and pulled me to the GDT

"GREAT DEKU TREE!I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAACK! LINK'S HERE TO!" Navi said in a really annoying tone that made the hairs on the back of my neck rise

"AHHHHHH THE EVIL ONE IS BACKKKKKK! Oh sorry-who are you?" the GDT asked looking at me

"my name is Sonya and I am here to help Link on his quest and help Hyrule from the evil that is befalling it" I said confidently smiling, and of course Link had no idea what I was talking about yet so he mouthed the word 'What?' to me I mouthed back 'you'll see' and he just shook his head

"okay Link ….blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah will you do it?" asked the GDT (ok that whole blah thing was when he was explaining Gannon and the triforce sorry but I couldn't remember exactly what he said)

"Yes…I will" Link said very much intrigued then he looked at me, I had fell asleep Link sweat dropped and then he shook me till I opened my eyes

"But it's a weekend" I muttered as I swatted at Link and hit him in the head but then I got up "OK lets go Link!" I screamed suddenly so full of energy

Both of us ran into the GDT together

**End o' chapter two R&R plz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay 2 ppl reviewed this time sooooo… I updated )**

**CHPT 3 : in the GDT (FINALLY!)**

"Whoa…this place is big! It's bigger than it looks from outside! And it looked pretty big on the outside!" I said with my mouth agape, but that kinda died when I saw a deku baba appear, but Link killed it right before it could strike me

"You owe me big time!" Link taunted as another deku baba appeared behind him; I went up to it and killed it

"What were you saying?" I asked with a smirk

"I said you owe me one!" he said with a smile as he defeated the third deku baba

"Right, I'll remember that" I said rolling my eyes and then climbing up a small ladder

"no seriously, you owe me one" Link said while following me up the ladder smirking the whole way

"Yah whatever-eeeeeeeeek spider!" I screamed as I got to the vines "kill it!" I said a bit shaky _why the heck am I scared? I mean I hate spiders but I'm usually not scared so much I'm usually just grossed out a little... maybe it's their size? I mean these things are at LEAST 50X bigger than a normal spider! _

Link killed it but after he was done he stared at me obviously confused but then I saw a HUGE smirk appear on his face and then he broke out laughing hysterically

I turned red, mixed with embarrassment and anger at the same time, a very odd feeling

"Ah, shuddup!" I said as my eyebrow twitched, and extremely annoyed

But Link just kept on laughing but I heard him say through laughs "oh my god you're afraid of spiders!"

I suddenly got an idea! I snuck over to a small termite infested log and a placed it gently on his head of course he didn't notice because he was to busy laughing

by the time Link had stopped he was purple from not breathing for so long then he stared at me and saw I had a smirk on my face _oh-no what did she do!_

Then he felt atop his head and stared at his forehead he saw a white (are termites white?) little termite crawl down his hair and then he screamed while running around in circles "OMFG GET IT OFF ME! MY HAIR!MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" he ran around in circles screaming until he eventually fell down the cliff thing and broke a giant spider web

I was actually having a good laugh at this until he fell then I murmured a curse under my breath grabbed the sling-shots and fell down into the water….unfortunately I landed right on top of Link who was probably mad at me already, landing on him definitely didn't help my chances of not getting my head lopped off

I scrambled to get to my feet as I exited the water, Link was after me and I was in for it if he caught me, I knew that if he _did_ catch me my future would _not_ be pretty.

When he climbed out of the water he stared at me. I saw fire flashing in his eyes as they fixed on me. He bared his teeth and I gulped

Link was chasing me, and gaining fast to! I was no match for him, I suck at running, he soon caught up to me and tackled me to the ground, unfortunately, where we were there was no ground so we fell into the water I splashed helplessly as Link and I fought _man, fighting in water is harder than I would ever have expected! _I thought as Link plunged me into the water, I gave up, what's the use? I mean he won't kill me! Why waste my energy?

I tried to get up as I realized that I needed more air, but Link wouldn't let me! as I tried to get air, he pushed me down even harder, before I knew it all I saw was darkness around me, the last thing I can remember was Links face, so angry, so angry at me…

The next thing I saw was Links face, but this time his face wasn't full of anger, it was full of sorrow but then a small bit of happiness

"Uhgn…my heads hurts…what happened?" I asked so sleepily that I barely understood myself

"Relax, you're ok now…" Link said in a soothing voice, soothing, but to shaky for comfort

"What happened?" I asked again, a little louder this time

Link said nothing but I saw his face go from happy to guilty, he stared at the ground

"What happened!" this time I wasn't really asking, more like demanding

"I…I…almost…you…I almost killed you" he said I could tell tears were in his eyes even though his head was turned away from me

I was dumbstruck, I almost wished I hadn't asked what happened "…you wh-wha-what?" I said with hints of fear in my voice

"go ahead, hate me, yell at me, scream until my ears bleed, stab me with your sword a couple times, run away, I deserve whatever you do." Link pleaded as he lye down with his eyes shut tight as if awaiting his grave

I stared for a few minutes then said "I forgive you…IF you tell me the EXACT story of what happened"

Links eyes popped open he stared at me, bewildered "the EXACT story? I can do that!"

"just tell me the story" I said rolling my eyes

"ok here it goes, are you sure this is all you want me to do?"

"JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!UNLESS YOU _WANT_ ME TO HATE YOU!" I said getting very annoyed

"No that won't be necessary!" he said backing off from me a bit

"Then tell me the EXACT story!" I said loudly, but calming down a bit

"okay…here goes: I started to drown you cuz I was mad at you for putting termites on my head, but I never realized you were out of air until I felt your grip loosen by the time I realized this it was to late, I pulled you up and Navi and Strata had to go get a heart for you, because I couldn't because I had to keep your head lifted so umm…yah….that's what happened." He explained

"um…ok your forgiven" I said

"Hey, at least you're alive, right…?" Link said grinning sheepishly

"yah, at least you didn't let me drown!" I said smiling

"I would never do that!" he said playfully offended

I laughed then smirked "y'know Link? When you were screaming because of those termites you sounded like a little girl!"

"yah, well when _you _saw that spider _you_ screamed like a girl to!" Link said turning a bright red whether it was from anger or embarrassment, I don't know

"I _am _a girl! What am I supposed to sound like, a dog!" I retorted a bit angry and embarrassed "and so what if I'm little afraid of spiders? You're afraid of termites!"

"I am not afraid of termites!"

"Uh-huh that's _why_ you ran around in circles screaming your head off" I said sarcastically

"I didn't know they were termites!" he said looking at me angrily

"Whatever" I said ending this conversation while walking to a torch and taking out a stick

"What are you doing?" Link asked curiously

"well, Link, I am going to burn that spider web right there, oh and by the way, here's your slingshot" I said while burning the spider web (the one that leads to Queen Ghoma) and tossing him the slingshot of course I lost my balance and fell "whoa!"

I landed with a _sploosh_ "oww…..that really didn't hurt! Link get down here, NOW!" I screamed up to him

He shrugged and jumped down

"Link, remember, we have to kill these dudes in an order!2-3-1!" I yelled while killing the 2nd one then the third, Link killed the last one.

Somewhere in the background I heard that music that plays when you solve a puzzle, it was kinda creepy

"Alright let's go" Link said, very enthusiastic

I shuddered, Queen Gohma was in the next room, I _hate _Queen Gohma, she's my least favorite boss

But, I ran in anyways, I wanted to go, but it was to late the door crashed behind us, and bars slammed down

"Lemme out!" I screamed while banging on the door

Link walked quietly into the room with ankle deep green water, he looked around and was about to announce that nothing was here until he looked up and saw Gohma's blood shot eye, he stared at the eye trembling with fear

"We can't get out-what are you staring at?" I looked up and gulped "well this oughtta be fun….." I said sarcastically also staring at her eye

Gohma's eye fixed on us and she dropped down to the floor

Without thinking I grabbed a deku nut and threw it on the ground, it flashed

Gohma's eye swirled and she collapsed, I ran up to her, Link close behind, we both stabbed her eye as many times we could before she recovered

She climbed up the wall and onto the ceiling, I carefully aimed my slingshot at her eye and let go, she was down again. This went on several times, as I was about to do the final shot to her eye I tripped which allowed her to lay her eggs as Link was killing them I got up, and aimed my slingshot at one of the babies about to attack Link, but I had hit my head when I fell so my aim was a bit off, and I missed

My eyes widened _I…I…I missed! Oh-no! _ The little baby thing attacked Link; I knew he probably didn't have much health left, especially because he had been hit before…so…

I took out another bullet for my slingshot, and aimed it precisely at the baby thing, and I prayed as I let it fly

I heard a high pitched scream of agony _oh-no! Did I hit Link! _I was afraid to open my eyes, but I was extremely relieved to find out I had killed the baby thing instead of Link.

And I was even more relieved to find out the scream was from Gohma, I had missed the baby thing, but hit Ghoma

"We did it! Link we did it!...Link? LINK!" he was lying on the ground, he was breathing but not responding

My eyes widened, I walked closer to him, he was smiling, he couldn't say anything, but I knew he was happy we killed Gohma, I picked him up and rushed over to the heart containers, I took one and put the other one on top of Link so it could heal him

Link opened his eyes. I smiled "yay you're alive! Now the GDT wont get mad at me!" I said still smiling

"Umm….when wasn't I alive?" Link asked dumbly then Link stared down at the ground "y'know Sonya, you can put me down now…." He looked at me weirdly

"Umm…yah…I knew that……" I said dropping him; he fell straight to the ground

"I didn't mean that way!" he screamed angrily

"Yah yah suck it up" I said as I walked to the blue light thing

"HEY! Wait up!" Link yelled to me as I floated up into the ceiling

"Eek I'm gonna hit the ceiling aren't I?" I said as I guarded myself from hitting the

ceiling but I never did I just appeared in front of the GDT I landed on my face as I hit the ground, _oww that hurt! Would it kill the GDT to make a cushy landing…?_

"Ouch…" I said as Link fell right on top of me

"Sorry!" he said getting off me, dusting off his tunic, and outstretching his arm to help me up

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up "thanks"

"Ahem…Link…." The GDT said

"No problem" he replied smiling

"Ahem!" interrupted the GDT again

Me and Link stared at him "what?" we asked in unison

"now that I have your attention I have 3 things to say 1) can you please be quiet so I can tell you something important?" we nodded and he continued "2) I will die soon so please be quiet" we nodded again and he continued once more "and 3) Link, you can let go of her hand now." We were about to nod, but when we realized what he said we looked down, we really were still holding hands from when he helped me up, Link and I quickly let go of each others hands and I stared back up at the GDT and Link stared at the ground

Ok the GDT explained how we have to go to the princess, blah, blah, blah. Then he died, I saw a tear in Link's eye and a lot in Navi's and Strata's

**END OF CHAPTER 3!**

**Hope ya'll liked it, ples review they make me happy!lets shoot for 3 reviews this time**


	4. Chapter 4

**I didn't exactly get 3 reviews…but…oh well, thank you to all who did review!**

**CHPT 4: to the Market Place!**

We walked out of the GDT's pathway, and of course, Mido was there, about to tell us how it was all OUR fault the GDT died

"YOU!WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE GDT!" Mido questioned as he grabbed Link by the collar and slammed him against the wall

"HEY! You put him down!" I yelled as 2 guys came up from behind me and tackled me "what the—ouch! Get offa me!" I couldn't believe I was so stupid!

Soon the 2 guys had me pinned on the wall right next to Link

"Ha! Stupid girl! You think you're better than us?" the 2 guys asked as I struggled to get free

"Actually, I do!" I kicked one of the boys in the face, which freed one of my arms then I punched the other boy and got free completely

I then looked at Mido "hello, again Mido" I said with a smirk on my face "I'll give you till the count of '5' to put Link down"

"Make me" I knew he was scared, because his voice was shaky and he was trembling

"1…" I said slyly

Mido pressed Link against the wall harder

"2…." I said getting a little angry

Mido kicked Link

"3…." I said getting way angrier than before

Mido _still _didn't give up! Instead he taunted Link "your gonna let your girlfriend fight for you? PATHETIC!"

"I AM NOT HIS GIRLFREIND!" I shouted angrily but then I calmed down a bit and said"4…." I also unsheathed my sword

Link finally said something "ok this is taking way to long" he kicked Mido and then walked over to me

I was dumbfounded "why didn't you do that in the first place?" I asked angrily

"To see if you could beat up Mido after you reached '5'" Link said grinning sheepishly

I looked at him with a blank, yet mad look then I rolled my eyes and ran off to the bridge that separated the Kokiri Forest from Hyrule Field we were about to go when we heard a sad voice behind us

"You're leaving aren't you?" said Saria while looking at the ground

"Yah, but don't worry, once I give the stone to the princess we'll be right back!" Link stated happily

"Actually Link, not to disprove you or anything but…when we finish giving the stone to the princess, we'll have to go get 2 more stones, but then we can come back!" I explained

I had skipped over the whole '7 years' thing so that Saria wouldn't be too sad

"Oh…well don't worry Saria we'll be back, I swear" Link promised

"Well, until then, please take these ocarinas as a gift to remember me, and the whole forest by" she said very sweetly while handing the ocarinas to us, one was white-ish and white-ish green, and the other one was dark blue and had streaks of dark green that looked like lightning

I took the dark blue one, and Link took the white-ish one

"Thanks Saria!" we both shouted back to her as we ran through that tunnel thing that leads to Hyrule field

I was about to start playing my new ocarina, when suddenly a giant owl appeared

"Hoot hoo ho why helllllllllo Link I will now tell you all about Hyrule (sorry people don't know what he says but I know it's really annoying and stuff ok anyone remember what he says?) Do you want me to repeat myself?" he asked

"NO!" we shouted in unison

I was pretty much dead(and by dead I mean bored), but I think Link was actually a little scared judging by the fact that he was backing up from the owl

"Hoot, ok, ho have a nice day, remember Link, I'll be stalking you" he said as he happily flew away

"Well…..that was a huge waste of time!" Link said as we both pulled out our ocarinas

"Sure was" I added on before placing my lips on the ocarina and playing in unison with Link

Somehow Link and I were playing the exact tune, when we didn't even know what tune we were going to play, it was a weird coincidence

I suddenly changed my course as the sun got lower; I started to walk on the path

Link followed without question, but before he made it I heard a wolf howl in the distance

"Crud" I muttered under my breath as skeletons came out of the ground, I put away my ocarina, and unsheathed my sword, they were coming straight for me, and Link!

Of course Link was still playing his ocarina, so his eyes were closed, so he didn't know that there were skeletons, about to eat him, as I realized this, I screamed to Link "YOU IDIOT! STOP PLAYING THE DARN OCARINA, AND START FIGHTING!"

Link stopped playing and opened his eyes he was pretty calm, but a little surprised, he took out his sword and killed a bunch, but they kept on coming!

"There's too many!" I shouted hoping Link could hear me over all the noise "run for it Link! You're open, run to the castle! Run to the river by the castle and jump in! They hate water!" I shouted as I pointed to the castle

"What about you?" Link questioned while stabbing one more

"Forget about me! I'll be fine! Go quickly! NOW!" I responded

Link hesitated for a moment, but then he nodded

As he ran, Link heard a scream from behind him. He fought his urge to go back as he saw more skeletons appear near him, he kept running

I was dieing, and I knew it to, _why did I tell Link to go back? I'm so stupid! I don't ever remember there being this many stalchilds in the game! _I thought as I realized I had like a quarter of a heart left _I know why I told Link to leave, because if I hadn't Link would be dead, just like me_ I thought as I was about to get hit once more, but instead of getting hit, a sword came and killed the skeleton, Link had came back for me

"We'll fight them together, it's almost morning anyway, and I bet sun can kill them, oh and here's a present" he said and tossed me a few hearts I quickly grabbed them and I felt a rush of relief fall over me

"Thanks" I said as I heard a cuckoo crow in the background

"Morning!" Link said with a wide smile on his face "finally!"

I stared at Link "Okay, I wanna know, why did you come back for me?"

"Did you not want me to come back for you?" he asked a bit confused

"Well, I'm glad you did, but I thought I told you to go to the castle, why did you come back?" I asked while starting to walk to the castle

"well, were friends, right? And friends don't abandon each other!" he stated while following me

"right" I said smiling while walking across the drawbridge to the Hyrule Market Place

**Please review! Reviews make me happy…and I really appreciate them**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so so so sorry that this chapter is incredibly, incredibly short! Oh and I'd like to give a special thank you to The Kirby Emerald, who reviewed almost every chapter so far, thankies so much! But thank you all who bothered to review**

**CHPT 5: Hyrule market place!**

Me and Link marveled at the size of the Market Place…it was huge, way bigger than in the game!

"oh, wow! Its gigantic-full!" I said in amazement

"Yes it is!" Link added awestruck, then his eye caught site of a little girl with red hair and a cream colored dress, she also had a scarf/ascot thing on "lets go make friends with her, she seems nice" he said running off towards the girl

"Wait!..." I said as I started racing after Link, but by the time I got there he was -already making friends with Malon

"Link, we don't have time for this! We have to get to the castle!" Actually, we had all the time in the world, that was just my excuse so that he wouldn't spend too much time with Malon, otherwise he would want to have gone to the ranch, seen the horses, and he wouldn't have ever wanted to go in the castle.

Not waiting for his reply, I grabbed his shirt….tunic and dragged him away from Malon

Before we left I heard and saw Malon cup a hand over her mouth and shouted "the castles that way!" while pointing to the direction of the castle, then I heard Link shout back a "thanks"

"What was that all about?" Link asked angrily

"You can't waste too much time talking, Link, we don't want to keep the princess waiting, now do we?" I asked rhetorically

"Well…no I guess not…" Link answered even though it was a rhetorical question

I just rolled my eyes and walked to the castle

**That was way too short! I'll update really soon, and the chapter will be longer!(I plan to write more for it is Spring break! Wooh!) Remember to review plz!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Told you I would update again soon, and that this chapter would be way longer to make up for the shortness of the last chapter, I think this chapter may be too long though….**

**CHPT6: The Castle!(I promise this chapter will be longer!)**

"Ok Sonya, remember to stay away from the-" I cut Link off as I ran up to a guard and started to talk to him, Link sweat dropped "guards…." He finished

"oh yeah, well if I give you ten rupees will you let me and my friend pass, we have important business with the princess!" I asked as (un)politely as possible

"SONYA WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" Link shouted from right behind me, I jumped at this

"Aah! Must you be so loud!" I shouted right back

"Oh sure, you can go around and chat with anyone you please, and I can't talk with ONE person!" Link said referring to Malon

"Yes" I said angrily, before going back to my conversation

"Well…that went different than I expected…" Link face faulted then grumbled as he grabbed my shirt and dragged me away from the guard

"HEY, do you mind!" I scolded as I broke free from his grip "Your gonna stretch the fabric! And I was talking to him for the benefit, unlike you, who was talking to someone for your own pleasure! He was going to let us through, but thanks to you now he won't!"

"Why don't you at least try to make him reconsider?" Link asked

"Fine, I will" I said as we walked up to the guard I asked if he would please let us through, he laughed, then he took out a slip of paper, then squinted at the paper, then looked at us, then whistled, then a bunch of guards came and pointed their spears at us.

"Told you" I growled at Link then I looked at the guard "Why the heck are you pointing your spears at us? We didn't do anything!" I protested

"You can't fool us, kid! You've stolen various items with much value throughout the lands of Hyrule" the guard said harshly while pointing their spears closer to us

"I repeat: WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I yelled angrily at the guards

They just pointed their spears closer to us, and we huddled closer together, Link was shaky with fear but I stood my ground

"Sonya, maybe it'd be best if you keep your mouth shut"

"But were innocent I tell you, innocent!"

"Sonya, now's not the time, notice they're the ones with the shiny spears pointed right at us!"

"We need to take them in for a search, if they're the real ones they should have a map of the region, plus weapons, and of course lots of money." The guard stated

_Crud, we have all those things! They're going to think its us!_ I thought while they brought us into a chamber, I could tell Link was thinking the same exact thing by the look on his face

They threw us into a dark chamber, the air was musty, the floor was stone and so cold I could feel it through my boots, it was very damp, the only light that came in was through bars on a heavy wooden door, I could tell that people had either died or gone completely insane in this chamber

Link sat down, he brought his knees to his chest and hugged them "were gonna die in here, if they keep us here for more than 2 days, were gonna die" his voice was shaky

"Well, we will die if they don't feed us or give us water!" I said as I joined Link

Link looked anything but amused, in fact he looked like he had already gone insane, maybe he did, maybe the mere thought of anyone thinking he had done anything bad made him snap

He was staring into the blackness when he finally spoke "I don't like this, I don't like it one bit, what if they really think we are the thieves, and even though were guilty, imprison us forever, or worse, death sentence!"

"Personally, I'd rather have death sentence then being imprisoned for life, I mean I would hate to be stuck in some dungeon all my life, with the world moving on, not being able to go anywhere or see anything new…it would suck" I said also staring into the darkness

"You've got a good point there, but aren't you afraid of death at all?" Link questioned

"Well, of course I am, everyone's a little afraid of death, even those who claim they aren't" I said still looking at the darkness, a guard walked by and the light reflected off his armor and shone into the cellar, when suddenly, my eye caught something glimmering

I groped around where I saw the glimmer, got it! It was a spherical object, I ran over to the door, and Link followed me all the way with a confused look on his face

As I put the object into the light, I saw what it was, I screamed, threw it, and jumped back, I was holding a human skull, it was a disgusting white color, had some cracks in it, and also had a few blood stains on it, but before I threw it I swear I saw its eyes glow a pale red

I grabbed hold of Link, I was terrified, and I was right, people had died in this chamber, which was creepy, because I suddenly could hear the voices of the dead moaning

I was trembling, and Link was to from what I could tell at least, sure, I love creepy stuff and ghosts and all, but not skulls, they are one of the most unwanted things I would ever want to hold, whilst in a creepy chamber, but I love creepy stuff none the less (just not skulls)

"Oh great, how the heck am I supposed to sleep now?" I complained as I stood there still a little shaky "got any suggestions, Link?" I looked around, no Link "Link?...Link? Link-th-this isn't funny!" I said, still no reply from Link

"BOO!" Link jumped out from the shadows, and I practically jumped 5 feet in the air

"LINK! DON'T DO THAT! YOU IDIOT!" I screamed while I turned red from both anger and embarrassment, he was rolling on the floor laughing

I stared angrily at him, but then (unfortunately) Strata came out from under my hat and yawned as she lit up the entire room

I didn't say anything, I was in total fear shock, on the floor, which was now lit up, were dozens of skeletons, many of them had shackles tied to their wrists, and many of them had rusty knives in their hands, which they had probably used to kill themselves because they went insane from being in this chamber for too long, I was afraid, afraid that me and Link might end up like them

"TURN IT OFF!" I shouted as I grabbed Strata and threw her in my hat. I was petrified, and so was Link, I slowly sat down and started to sing to myself, that's how I express my fear sometimes

Link, on the other hand, expressed his fear in a different way; he screamed and started banging against the door, then I told him to shut-up and continued singing softly

"Wow, that's a nice song, you're a good singer" Link said "but what does jubilate(you-be-latte) and dao(day-o) mean?"

"It means be happy or something like that in Latin the song because it's so pretty" I said then continuing singing, I hadn't noticed the guards were watching us as I sung, their were many guards at the door by the time I _did _notice.

"Oh, hi guard people!" I said stopping my song abruptly

"C'mon peasant keep singing your song!" the guard said gruffly

"PEASANT! I am no peasant! I am Sonya, and some day I will be the savor of Hyrule, and so will Link!" I stated while I pointed at Link

The guards stared at me for a minute, then stared at each other, then started laughing "ha-ha-ha- you save Hyrule! Don't quit your day job!"

"I'm serious!" I yelled back angrily

"sure you are" said the guard sarcastically "well, little missy, go to bed, tomorrow we search you, its lights out time!"

"What! No! Don't leave us with a bunch of skeletons, I hate skeletons! You can't treat us this way, were only kids! You can't treat kids this way, it's seriously not cool!" I shouted in protest as the guard walked off and turned off the light but I heard him say something along the lines of "shut-up, you've got your friend so what's the problem?"

The room went totally black, I sat down and hugged my knees to my chest, and I hung my head over my knees

The next thing I knew a guard was shouting, "alright time to wake-up!"

I hadn't fell asleep, but for some reason, I wasn't tired, it was weird

Link woke with a jolt, "who- what -where am I? Oh yeah I'm trapped in some chamber" Link had fallen asleep, but not very long, 2 hours at the most, we talked a lot of the night, mainly plans on how to escape

The guard let us out, but put us in shackles, he held the chain, _now I know what a dog feels like when he's on a leash _I thought

We walked to a room which was lit up by a bunch of torches, we were set down on two chairs, the guy still held the chain another guy behind him locked the door and put the key on a necklace he had

Behind us were many other guards and a short shadowy figure which I perceived as being the princess

"Alright kids, don't worry, we won't hurt you, we just need to search you" a guard said while looking at the short shadowy figure, who slowly nodded her head in approval

The guards searched us they found the following: 2 swords, 2 slingshots, 80 rupees, deku seeds, sticks, deku nuts, 20 more rupees, a map, some gold skullata tokens, 2 shields, and the Kokiri Emerald.

"You kids shouldn't be carrying such valuable stuff and dangerous weapons" said a guard very suspiciously who also looked at the short shadowy figure, who stood up, and walked over to us. I could see her clearly now, she indeed was the princess

"Let me question them" the figure said, and one the guards responded "Yes your majesty"

"Hello, I am princess Zelda, you should be honored by my presence in your pathetic little lives, you are being accused of thievery, how do you plead?" Zelda said in a court manor

"Not guilty" I said just as court like "You see, your majesty, we couldn't have done this thievery, because we were in the Kokiri forest the whole time, had we been out of the forest, we would not have the Kokiri emerald, the GDT gave it to us right before he died"

"Good point, but the Kokiri emerald is under the 'attempted steals' list, and if your right about the GDT dieing, you must not be guilty, if he did die, I will receive news of it soon" she said walking back and forth "until then, please give me more evidence"

"Well, we have fairies, and we have a witness to! Her name is Saria, she lives in the forest, and you could also ask bob!"

"Bob? Who's Bob?" Link asked looking at me strangely

"Bob is that kid that guards the exit of the Kokiri forest, I never knew his real name so I call him Bob" I explained to Link

"Ohhhh, you mean Melvin, his real name is Melvin(I don't really know his real name)" Link stated

"Oh well, I'm still gonna call him Bob, Bob is cooler than Melvin!" I said proudly

"Wait, you say this Bob, guarded the exit? How did you get through if he guarded it, hm?" Zelda asked

"Well, Bob let us through eventually, because the GDT told us we had to go to the castle and give you the Kokiri Emerald!" I said

"His name is Melvin, not Bob!" Link interrupted

"Whatever!" I shouted

"Keep them in the chamber for 3 more nights, they might tell the truth after being locked up for a while, and only feed them enough to survive on, and same with the water." Zelda stated as she turned her back from us, then she sat in her chair and snapped her fingers

A bunch of guards came and picked us up, then we walked back to the chamber, and they threw us in

Link had that insane look in his eyes as he did before "Sonya, if I go mad, please keep me away from those rusty knives" he said referring to the skeletons

"Sure thing" I said trying to sound happy, but I failed miserably, I think I probably would kill myself to if I was trapped in here longer than 1 week

I sat down and Link joined me then after a few minutes I sighed "I'm bored, there's nothing to do in here!"

"We could…well…there's…you know, I think your right, there is nothing to do in here" Link said while trying to think of one thing to do "Wanna play tag?"

"Are you kidding? I hate tag, and plus we'll probably trip over another skull and land

face first into a pile of bones and be left with huge scars on our face and much pain, does that sound fun to you?" I questioned Link

"Well, when you put it that way…no" Link responded

"I wanna draw! But I need paper and a pencil to draw!" I complained

Link leaned in closer to me and whispered in my ear "How about we devise an escape plan?"

"Sure, that's the smartest thing to do when there's a bunch of guards right outside our door, oh and the guards have spears and note that we have nothing" I whispered right back to him sarcastically

"Nothing? We have our brains and each other, what more do you need to make a plan?" Link asked

"Well, it would help if we had our swords!" I hissed at him

He looked at me angrily, and then he rolled his eyes then he lie down and fell asleep

I looked into the darkness "hey Link, do you think we'll ever be proven innocent?"

I heard him snore, then I slid away from him a bit, and I also lie down

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I think I'm doomed to never get more than 2 reviews per chapter, oh well I'll take 2 over 1 any day!**

**CHPT7:Are We Free Yet? **

I opened my eyes, and oddly enough I opened my eyes at the same time Link did, when I did so, I was staring into Link's eyes (a/n: we had only been asleep for about a half hour)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" we both screamed as we realized our faces were about a centimeter apart from each other

"How did you get over here?" I asked him while backing up

"How did **_you _**get over **_here_**!" Link retorted

"You must roll in your sleep!" I stated

"Oh sure it's automatically me, because there is no chance in a million years that YOU could have rolled over in YOUR sleep!" Link said sarcastically

I glared at him, and I was about to start fighting again, when my stomach growled "ughn, I'm hungry"

"Me too" Link said sadly

I rose and went to the door "HEY GUARDS! I'M HUNGRY! GET ME SOME FOOD!"

"Fine, hold on…is your friend hungry too?" I heard a rough voice respond

"Yah, we're both starving!" I shouted to him

"Ok, be right back" the guard said

…**a few minutes later…**

The guard came back with two bowls full of…well, what was in it, I'm not completely sure…

I grabbed a spoon from his hand and I grabbed the bowl from the other, I started to chow down on the food…but after the first spoonful, I wished I was starving again, the food tasted like it came from the sewer or something!

"Oh…bleck! Ewwwww…what is this crap?" I asked while almost barfing

Link held his mouth (not from laughing) I could tell he also hated this…whatever it was

"It's-well…actually, I've worked here for 30 years and I still don't know what it's made out of!" the guard said, chuckling

I looked at him weirdly, and then I asked "this doesn't have meat in it…right?"

"oh, the whole thing is probably meat…or organs or something!" the guard responded before leaving

My eyes opened wide, and I tried to spit out what I just ate "no respect for the vegetarian!"

"…you're a vegetarian…?" Link asked looking very surprised at this

"Sure am" I said proudly smiling

Link looked at me oddly for a second but then he smiled "well, that's your choice, not mine" he said before going back to his soup…if you can call it that

He took another bite and cringed, but he stopped cringing after a while, but when he was finished, he did look a little green

"Maybe this is why everyone died in this chamber" Link said referring to the soup-ish-type-stuff

I just laughed at that comment, although Link looked serious, we usually didn't talk much about the skeletons, in fact I almost forgot about them…and that's not an easy thing to forget about!

I sat for a moment, and then I shivered "brrrr…it's really cold…in…here…" I said as I lay down and fell asleep

Link looked at me and put his bowl aside he walked over to me and sat down…just staring…until he too fell asleep

Again I had a dream…but it was different this time…

_I was standing in a dark forest and I started walking, and the whole time I felt something was watching me I walked until I came to a cave, I felt cold air from inside of the cave, something was pulling me in, something like a supernatural force, I tried to go against it, but it wouldn't let me free so I was reluctantly dragged into the cave. Inside of the cave was beautiful, I walked along a path that was softly glowing, as if it was glowing for me. Along the walls of the cave were ancient paintings, which told of a young boy and a young girl, the boy was symbolized with a painting of a hylian with a green tunic and blonde hair... Link. The girl was represented by a painting of also a hylian and the girl had on a blue tunic and had brown hair…that girl in the paintings…was me. the story of the paintings was hard to follow but it told of me and Link running around Hyrule and saving it. At the end of the cave was a tall girl who looked around my age, she was sitting on a stone with her eyes closed playing a flute carved out of wood with magnificent designs on it. The young girl was in a blue dress with a sort of poncho type thing on her shoulders, she had a bow and arrows and a small harp strapped to her back _

"Sonya! Wake up!" Link shook me

I moaned "what do you want?"

"wake up we dozed off for a while" Link said soothingly

"so…you woke me up to tell me I was asleep?" I was confused and a bit angry

"well…that and were free to go, the guards are gonna let us out!" Link said with a big grin on his face

I couldn't help but smile _finally _I thought _we are outta here! _I sighed in relief "thank the lord" I whispered to myself "or in this case, thank Din, Nayru, and Farore"

**Um…go review now please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the really, really long update wait (ha-ha it rhymes) I didn't have time to go on the internet (actually, I was just being lazy but…)**

**CHPT-8: Oh How I Love Freedom **

Link and I walked out of the castle so happy to breathe fresh air "I am SO happy to be free!" I said as looked up at the sky and sighed heavily

"yeah, me to" replied Link

My smile turned into a frown "you do know we have to go back in ther-" I was interrupted by Link "yes, I know, don't ruin the moment"

"c'mon" I grabbed Links wrists and pulled him to the vines where Malon was

"hi fairy-boy, are you going to the castle? Could you find my dad and wake him up with this chicken? Thanks!" Malon said cheerfully handing a confused Link an egg and then skipping off towards the marketplace

Link stood there dumbfounded "what?"

"climb up the vines Link, so we can get to the princess." I demanded

"uh…right…" he said shoving the egg in his pocket

So we proceeded up the vines and made it past the guards who, lucky for us, could only see about 4 feet in front of them and couldn't hear,

Then we woke up Malon's dad, which was fun, especially because the chicken attacked Link whenever he pulled it out of his pocket

usually every 5 minutes I made Link take it out insisting that it needed air, Link usually refused, so I had to reach in his pocket and pull it out myself, the chicken liked me

I wanted to keep it for a pet but Link said no, but then the chicken attacked and he screamed "okay, okay!"

Then we entered the princesses court yard, where she was gazing through a window, a nice melody played in the background

Link looked around _they must have a good gardener _he thought

"HEY! You kids stop causing trouble!" Shouted a guard from inside after I shot in a bullet with my sling-shot and successfully broke a flower pot

The guard threw out a bomb; I moved out of the way quickly enough…but poor Link got stuck in the explosion

Link stood there dumfounded, and charred, but when his brain registered what had happened, he looked angrily at me

I smiled sheepishly "I'm dead…aren't i?"

"dead would be an understatement" Link said before chasing me around the courtyard

By this time the princess was getting annoyed with waiting, she turned around and shouted at the top of her lungs "THAT'S IT! Stop chasing each other! You can chase each other out in Hyrule field or something, but not in my courtyard! Now tell me what you want and leave!"

the princess panted heavily and silence fell over the whole courtyard, even the bees and butterflies stopped

me and Link froze in our position of me about to punch Link and Link on top of me pulling my hair

"Fine, be that way" I muttered to myself, Link got up off of me

"your majesty please forgive us for we-" Link got interrupted by the princess

"quit the royal talk, call me Zelda, and get on with it" Zelda rolled her eyes and crossed her arms (she's not that polite girly-girl in the game you see, is she now?)

"right, umm…Zelda, we're here to give you the Kokiri Emerald and have you explain a bunch of useless information and tell us your dream while I fall asleep. So get on with it" I tossed Zelda the emerald

"okay!" She then proceeded telling us all this information about the triforce and this evil cloud in her dream or something like that, then we got to look through a window at Gannon

And I thought Gannon was ugly in the game! Way worse in person! EWW! "why is he so ugly?" I whispered to Link who just shrugged

"my attendant Impa will show you the way out" Zelda said ushering for us to leave

I turned and walked calmly over to Impa, Link following cautiously "she wont hurt you" I whispered to Link "you sure?" "Positive"

"hello young ones, in your travels, people will have more respect for you if you know the tune of the royal family, so I will teach you the tune of the royal family" Impa put her fingers to her mouth and whistled a tune

Link and I both took out our ocarinas and played with her, I got it perfectly, but Link…it took him a few tries

"good" Impa led us out and told us "you two our Hyrule's only hope, so don't screw up. Over there you'll see Death Mountain, that's where you'll find the next stone, at the top where the Gorons live"

"sounds fun" I said smiling "sounds dangerous" Said Link frowning

Impa threw a deku nut on the ground and smoke erupted everywhere, when it finally cleared Impa was left standing there coughing

"um…minor mishap, uh…um…bye!" Impa yelled running back into the castle, I heard her mumble under her breathe "note to self-work on mysterious disappearing act"

And that was that. Me and Link walked up the stairs to Kakariko Village

**Um…I can't think of anything to say so…just go review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Like to thank anyone and everyone who has reviewed my story so far, reviews make me happy!IMPORTANT! I think I want to change the title, I want to change it, but I can't think of one, suggestions would be wonderful please!**

**On with the story!**

**CHPT-9: Stalchilds Suck**

We walked up the stairs…but I stopped abruptly making Link crash into me

"ow…what's the big idea?" Link asked angrily

"I just remembered; can we go to Lon Lon Ranch?" I asked

"wha-no, of course not, there's no point" Link said puzzled

"b-but I wanna see the horses and cows and…please?" I pleaded

"no, were not going. That's final" Link said crossing his arms and closing his eyes

"I tried to be nice about it" I sighed and rummaged through my pocket "ah-hah, found it!"

Link opened one of his eyes to see what it was

I pulled the chicken out of my pocket and screamed "ATTACK MY PET! ATTACK!"

Link's eyes went wide he screamed and ducked expecting the chicken to attack him and violently peck at him until I called off the attack…but none of that ever came

My plan had backfired and instead of attacking Link, it attacked me! _I should have let it out for air more often I guess _I thought as the chicken started pecking me on the head…making me bleed

"oh god! Ouch! Hey, not the face! ACK!" I ran around screaming and trying to get the chicken away from my head.

The whole time Link was laughing his head off, but finally he decided to try and call off the attack "hey Chicken, stop?" he tried

The chicken stopped abruptly and hopped over to Link; it was Link's pet now

Link was surprised at this, but he smiled wickedly at me, and I gulped in fear

"n-now Link…l-l-let's not do anything harsh…or…s-something we might regret…" I said looking fearfully up at Link from my spot on the ground

"maaaaybe" Link said looking as if to say 'it all depends on how you treat me'

I looked behind me at the sun which was almost setting "Link, we gotta go to Kakariko village, now! If we don't we'll be attacked by stalchilds again, hurry!"

Links expression changed, he went from evilly smiling to 'oh-no' "come on, we gotta go!"

"right" I said trying to get up, but I screamed as I did so, a stalchild's hand arose from the ground and pulled on me ankle

Link came running down the stairs but before he could get to me, he got attacked

"I don't get it Link, its not night yet, they shouldn't be out-" a wolf howled in the background "**now** it's night"

"great, this again?" Link unsheathed his sword "this will be real fun"

I got up "no, no fighting, there's no point" I unsheathed my sword and killed the few in my way, the I ran to Link grabbed his wrists and dragged him in the river with me

"what now? They kill us in the water?" Link asked looking around; the stalchilds weren't dieing when they hit the water

"what the-they should be dieing!" I was bewildered at this

"well, they're not!" Link said with slight panic in his voice

"well, then we better get out of the water and make a run for Kakariko village!" I said while grabbing Link and swimming up the river

"there's no openings, were going to die!" Link shouted

"we wont die…don't worry I'll find a way out of this…um..." I looked around "no, I think your right Link, were gonna die"

"we cant die! We have to save Hyrule!" Link screamed

"yah, yah, I know! But they have us surrounded!" I closed my eyes tightly, trying to think of a solution "I got an Idea that's worth a shot!"

I dove down to the bottom of the river and gathered as many rocks as I could carry

I came up and took a gulp of air, then I shouted "DIE!" as I threw a rock at a stalchild

The rock knocked the stalchilds head clear off, but it was still moving closer to me and Link

My eye twitched "eww…"

"great, now we have a headless skeleton chasing us" Link stated sarcastically "brilliant idea"

"I don't see **you** coming up with any better ones!" I shouted angrily while chucking more rocks at stalchilds

Link shrugged and then dove down and gathered a bunch of rocks "it'd be smarter to kill the ones on land so we can leave!" Link shouted to me

"no, it'd be smarter to kill the ones who are about an inch away from us, so we don't die!" I screamed back

"you do that, I'll make a path!" Link yelled

"k!" I hollered back to him

We continued to do this for a long time, and every time we killed one, another one took it's place "this isn't working" Link shouted

"your right, but what else can we do?" I yelled while successfully killing another one

Off somewhere in the distance a crow cried, and the sun rose, making all the stalchilds…burn…in water…don't ask me how that worked

We walked up to the shore and sat there for a minute… "well, lets go to Lon Lon Ranch! We can get some milk there, it will heal us"

"Fine, we can go to Lon Lon Ranch" Link said blankly

I got up, helped Link up, then we went on our way to the Ranch

**As always please review! I greatly appreciate reviews**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok I have 2 things to say about reviews-**

**1: (this one I'm not mad about) please when you talk about Sonya in the reviews, don't say 'Sonya' say 'you', because I am Sonya (yes, I know I'm picky :D)**

**2: (this one I am REALLY ticked off about!) DO NOT FAVORITEPUT MY STORY ON YOUR ALERTS LIST WITHOUT REVIEWING! I LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE PUT MY STORY ON ONE OF THOSE LISTS…BUT REVIEW FIRST, DARNIT! Ok, my ranting is over now, on with the story! **

**CHPT-10:Lon Lon Ranch**

I immediately ran up to the horses when we entered, a beautiful black stallion colt ran up to me, and eagerly greeted me with a nuzzle

I started to laugh "hey, hey, stop that tickles"

"HI fairy-boy!" a cheerful Malon said, walking up to Link who was still at the entrance of the ranch

"my name is Link, just incase you didn't know" Link corrected, shuddering at 'fairy-boy'

"hehe whatever you say fairy-boy" Malon giggled sweetly

"Stop calling me that!" Link hissed at her, obviously annoyed by her

"okay, do want to learn a beautiful song my mother taught me when I was younger? Take out your ocarina and play with me!"

Link looked at her oddly "how did you know that I had an-" Link was interrupted by Malon awfully singing Epona's song

"now you try" Malon grinned

"okay" Link proceeded to play his ocarina…

Meanwhile I was walking around in the stables (the horse ditched me because it was hungry) when I saw a short girl with dirty blonde hair sitting by a cow milking it…Jessica? How?

My eyes went wide "jess, is that you?" I walked to the girl who looked up; she was indeed Jess, one of my best friends

"Sony!" Jess stood up and hugged me

"um…jess…what did I say about hugging me?" I asked pushing her away

"right sorry" Jess eyed me "Oh my- Sony….did you notice your wearing a skirt…**your **wearing a **skirt**...that's…scary"

"it's a tunic, not a skirt, and yah I know, it is scary" I shrugged "oh well, get over it…jess, how did you get here?"

"I'm not sure, it was weird. Okay, so I'm outside on my bike right? It's a beautiful day, and then, out of no where, a lightning bolt comes down and hits me, the next thing I knew I was on Lon Lon Ranch! How 'bout you?"

"I dunno, everything turned to ice in my house, and then I grabbed the N64 controller and I passed out, then I was in the Kokiri forest…oh, and I got to beat the crap outta Ghoma, that was fun"

"nice" Jess laughed "oh, look, Malon gave me my very own cow!" Jessica hugged the cow; she's obsessed with cows

I petted the cow "its adorable Jess, what's its name?"

"Roxy" Jess stated still hugging the cow "hey…is Link with you?"

"yah, he's talking to Malon, learning Epona's song probably" I said smiling, then Link walked in

"Sonya! Are you in here? I have a song to teach you!" Link yelled "oh, hi…who are you?" Link looked at Jessica curiously

"That's Jessica, were best friends" I declared"Jessica this is Link"

"hi" Link said cheerfully "do you live here on the farm?"

"um…sorta…" Jess said finally letting the cow go

"ok, well, as I was saying, Sonya, take out your ocarina, Malon taught me a song and I need to teach it to you" Link put the ocarina up to his mouth

"I already know it, don't waste your breathe" I told a very confused Link, then I turned to Jessica "Hey, jess, me and Link are gonna grab some milk and leave, you wanna tag along with us?"

"Love to, oh and here's some milk" Jess handed me and Link a bottle full of milk "its delicious"

Me and Link graciously took the milk and put it in our pockets, then all three of us walked out of the stable…the cow followed Jess

"uh…jess I'm sorry to say…but the cow cant come" I said, Jessica pouted and hugged the cow tightly

"NOOO! Roxy comes! I can ride her! See she's useful!" Jessica hopped on the cow, almost falling off in the process, but then riding Roxy around…accidentally running over a misplaced chicken

The chicken crowed up at the sky several times

"oh my god! I did not mean to hurt you! I'm so so so so so so so sorry chicken!" Jessica panicked, she hated to see animals in pain

My eyes went wide "run" I said quietly to Link

"where to?" Link questioned

"anywhere, as long as its inside!" I ran up to the door of the building where you play the cuckoo game "shi-locked"

I ran over to the stable door; by this time, a flock of cuckoos were flying down from the sky

I struggled to open the door, with no luck, "UGH! Why wont this open!" I shouted angrily at the door

"It's locked, here's the key" Jessica tossed me the keys, right before I could catch them, a cuckoo appeared, and ate them (I know, weird right?)…not good

I turned to the exit….they were blocking me and Link from leaving "well, this can't end well" I whispered

Link was standing in half shock and half confusion; shocked at how many there were, and confused at where they had came from

I grabbed Links arm and pulled him along to….somewhere "Link, whatever you do, don't stand still! We gotta get to Jess, and go on her cow roxy, or we gotta leave"

"right um…oww!" a cuckoo attacked Link's head, making him trip, thus he was violently being pecked by thousands of cuckoos

I kept running…unaware of all this until I glanced behind, and stopped "aww c'mon, should I stay alive or help Link, and possibly die?" an angel appeared on my right shoulder, and a devil appeared on my left

"no, no, no! I don't have time to talk to you guys!" the angel and devil disappeared in a cloud of dust without a word

I moaned "Fine I'll help Link, if I don't my conscious will kill me!"

I shielded my face and ran back to help Link, getting pecked all the way _d chickens _I said to myself

I picked up Link's limp and bloody body, it was as if he was dead…or close to it…"no…don't die" I whispered, trying to get out of the swarm of cuckoos; and failing miserably

"Get away!" I screamed, still holding Link with one arm, I unsheathed my sword, but the cuckoos attacked my hand, making me drop it

I heard a steady beep in the background…kinda weird but I knew what it meant; low on health

"Leave me alone!" I shrieked, all of the sudden, a flash of blue light, almost like an explosion, surrounded me, and grew, consuming the cuckoos

When the light died down I looked around me, everything was normal…sort of….all the cuckoos were on the ground-frozen, and I felt a whole lot better, and I could tell Link did too

Jess' eyes were wide and her mouth was agape "whoa…."

I looked around once again "did I do that?" I pointed to myself, eyes also wide, and Jess nodded

"you gotta do that more often" Link smiled "I guess you have the power to heal...and freeze stuff"

"problem is, I don't really know how I did it" I closed my eyes, and tried to think of how I did it _anger…maybe…annoyance…possible…being in danger…yah…_I thought of several reasons

"if you could learn how to control that power we'd be invincible!" Link exclaimed

"yah, but for now, lets leave before the cuckoos thaw out" I got up and walked to the exit, Jess and Link following from a safe distance behind

I looked back "I don't bite y'know…" I noticed how far back they seemed to be "ok so I bite sometimes, but I wont hurt you"

Link walked closer to me, but jess stayed behind a little ways, just to be safe (a/n: by the way, she was still riding her cow)

Link sighed "I'm tired…can we sleep in Kakariko Village?" Link asked yawning

"come to think of it, I'm pretty tired myself, I guess it wouldn't hurt to sleep for a while" I also yawned

Jess rode closer to us now, and we got to the stairs of Kakariko Village

**Well, that's all for now! Please, review, they make me happy**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok peoples, sorry about how it took me a long time to update, but I got distracted by playing The Sim's 2…but the important thing is I got it updated, right? **

**CHPT-11:Kakariko Village!**

Jessica had left her cow by the stairs, knowing it could not come into the village

"woah…I never noticed that building before…" I grabbed Link "Link, what does that say?" I pointed to the sign

"it says…wait a second, you mean you went this whole time without being able to read?" Link looked at me curiously

"I don't know how to read Hylian, now, what does it say?"

"it says 'HOTEL' we can sleep there, lets get a room!" Link was about to march in when Jess interrupted him

"sleep? It's not even night! No sleep yet!" Jess shouted

"Jess, if you had just been chased around by Link in the courtyard, attacked by a chicken, then almost killed by stalchilds , while in a river mind you, then almost killed by cuckoos, I think you'd be tired too"

"yah, well none of that happened to me, so I'm not" jess smiled

I slapped my forehead "your missing the point Jess, but were sleeping whether you like it or not"

"yah" Link agreed

"ugh fine, but I'm not tired!" Jess complained

We walked into the hotel, and straight to the counter "how much is a double bedroom?" I asked

"600 rupees" The clerk said very unenthusiastically

I gawked at the clerk "600…rupees? We don't have that kind of money!"

"well, our cheapest room is 150, single bed, no AC, all it has is a chair and a table, and a bed"

"we'll take it!" I shouted

"what? It only has one bed!" Link looked at me like I was crazy

"we'll take turns" I shrugged "it's all we can afford"

I handed a pile of rupees to the clerk, who gave us the key to the room

Me and Link walked into the room, it was really bad, the only halfway-decent thing was the bed, which simply had a thin sheet on it

We both ran to the bed "I call it!" we shouted in unison

"no way, I get it first, I'm more tired than you!" I pouted

"no, **I'm** more tired than **you**" Link protested, our argument lasted about 20 minutes, until Jess told us to shut up

"listen, we'll flip a coin" Jess got out a coin and flipped it "Sonya call it"

"heads" I stated

"oh, sorry Sonya, it landed on tails, Link, you get the bed first, and then Sonya gets it, then we leave"

I grumbled in protest, about to start an argue, but then I decided against it

"Jess, let's go get a Hylian shield" I stormed out the door, after we left Link beamed, and flopped down on the bed; the second he did, the bed collapsed

Link was shocked "what the heck just happened?"

After his moment of terror, he grabbed the mattress and pulled it off to the side, so he could sleep in it

**-CUT TO ME AND JESS-**

"hey jess, if your coming with us to death mountain, your gonna need a weapon" I said as we entered the store where you buy Hylian shields

"yah, your right, I guess I could-" Jess was interrupted

"step right up and get your weapons! Half off!" A man yelled from a small extra counter in the store

I looked over at the man "well, that's oddly convenient" I said to Jess before she went and browsed the weapons

"do you have any swords left?" Jess asked, smiling widely

"sorry, all out, this is what we have left" the man pointed to an assortment of knifes, maces, axes, whips, spears, torches, pitchforks, scepters, bow and arrows, bombs, etc.

Jess picked up a shiny, yet slightly heavy, axe "hey Sony, got any money to spare?

"I think so, how much is it?" I looked at the prices "wow, only $50?" I took out a bag and pulled out 50 rupees, leaving me with only, like 7 left

Jess snatched the rupees from my hand, and gave them to the man, who in return gave her the axe

"yay, I have a weapon now! Now you cant boss me around!" Jess smiled and swung the axe around to get the feel of it while I bought 2 shields (I stole some money from Link before I left, okay?)

"when did I ever?" I asked

Jess put a finger to her chin "well, you really haven't yet…ok…um…well…now you wont have a chance to!"

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the store, jess dragging her new axe on the ground behind her

"wait, Sony, what about Link?" Jess said noticing the fact that I had only bought 2 shields, instead of 3

"what about him?" I kept on walking

"you only bought 2 shields! Link needs one too!"

"you and Link have a shield, I'm going to get mine in the graveyard, my brother told me that in the graveyard there's a free Hylian shield, but I forget where" I pondered for a second

"oh, ok then" we walked back to the hotel, Link was asleep on the mattress beside the broken bed

I gaped at the broken frame of the bed next to Link and screamed "LINK WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO? NOW WE HAVE TO PAY FOR THE BUSTED BED TOO!I HAVE NO MONEY LEFT AND NIETHER DO YOU!"

Link woke with a jolt, eyes wide with surprise "what the- oh um…about the bed, it wasn't my fault! You see I just merely sat on it and it snapped!"

"well, maybe if you weren't so fat…." Jess interrupted Link, and her comment made me crack up

"what!" Link crossed his arms "I am not fat!"

This made me crack up more, after a long time of laughing I finally said "anyways, whether or not Link did it on purpose or not, he gets one more hour sleeping (yes, we were gone for a full hour) then I get to"

"ok, but can I get back to sleep?" Link then laid down and promptly fell asleep

I sighed, "c'mon jess, let's go wander aimlessly around Kakariko village" and with that I trudged out the door

Jess shrugged "okay, can I buy some new clothes? All I have is this weird dress Malon made me wear when I worked on the farm, and I wont be able to wear while climbing"

"sure…but I'm not certain they have clothes shops here, well, lets go find out!" I started to walk towards another building I had never noticed before either, but unlike the hotel, this one was small

It had a big sign on it with Hylian writing on it, and this time Link wasn't there to translate it

"umm, lets try there" I pointed to the shop and ran to it, Jess ran after me

As we entered the shop, turns out luck was on our side, it was a clothes shop, but after a few minutes of browsing, all they had for girls was long skirts and dresses

I got an idea as Jess complained about them not having what she wanted

"hey Jess, you like this skirt?" I pointed to an ankle-length skirt

"um, I guess, but it's too long. I wont be able to run, or climb death mountain in it" Jess stated

"good, we'll take it" I walked up to the counter "how much for this skirt?" I was hoping it wouldn't be too much, we had little money left

"Well, you're our first costumers, so the first 5 things you buy here are free!" the old woman at the counter smiled sweetly

"awesome" I took the skirt and handed it to jess, it was my turn to find something

After looking through a bit, I finally found something, it was a pair of gloves, that looked like Link's when he's older, except for the ones I picked out stopped right before my elbow bent, and they were partially blue

I also found a fancier belt, it was still brown, but it had sapphires incrusted in it, jess also found a loose t-shirt (which was from the boy's section, because the only thing in the girl's section was skirts, and dresses)

And for our fifth item, we bought a small bag to put things in, and once we left the store, I grabbed the skirt Jess bought, and took out my sword and made it shorter

Me and Jess walked back to the Hotel, my turn to sleep…

I stopped "Jess, you know, I think instead of sleeping I can just drink a potion and I'll be better"

Jess looked at me "then go buy a potion, I'll get Link, meet up in the grave yard?"

"okay" I walked towards the potion shop, slashing a bunch of pots on the way to get more money, and Jess walked towards the Hotel

**Yah, I know this was sort of a worthless chapter and not really funny, but I kinda had writers block when I wrote it, but now it's gone and I'm writing the 12th chapter as we speak- err read…so anyways, please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay, I feel special, I got 4 reviews! that's the most reviews I've ever got per chapter! (pretty pathetic, don't ya think?)**

**So, I guess if I ever get 4 or more reviews, I'll reply to them:**

**Yusuke343- oh, don't worry, I'll get the scepter. I spoke of a new power? The only power I have is the one I found out about in chapter 10 (I can freeze stuff, and heal) maybe when I get the scepter I'll get a new power...**

**and, about the shadow temple...I'm currently writing chapter 13...and that's part one of Dodongo's Cavern, so trust me, it will take a long time, a VERY long time **

**The Kirby Emerald- yay, you reviewed again! Thanks!**

**R'N'Rer- um, as I said before I've already started chapter 13, hows about I put in your character after Dodongo's Cavern, kay? And just so you know, he won't stay with them throughout the whole story (sorry, but this story was originally not even supposed to have my friend in it, I was just bored and I asked her on I'm, and she's not staying the whole story either) **

**EverD- thanks for reviewing, and you got your request, for here is my update… enjoy!**

**CHPT-12: The Graveyard**

Jess walked into the Hotel and vigorously shook Link until he woke up

"huh? Oh…it's you…hey, where's Sonya, isn't she going to sleep?" Link sat up and stretched

"she's buying a potion, apparently if you drink one it makes you less tired, and we have to meet her in the grave yard" Jess walked towards the door, motioning for Link to follow

Link yawned, got up, and trialed behind Jess towards the graveyard

When Jess arrived I was leaning on the gate "took you long enough" I stood straight up and began to walk into the graveyard

Jess followed me in, ignoring my comment

As we walked in, Navi and Stratta hovered over the big grave you see when you first walk inside

Link looked at the grave with a finger on his chin, intently reading it while I walked up the hill, Jess close behind me

"Link, come on!" I shouted back to him, noticing he was still at the entrance

Link jerked his head up from reading, and ran up the hill to where I was standing, in front of another big grave with a triforce on it

I pulled out my ocarina and began to play Zelda's lullaby, right as Link got to the top of the hill and stopped next to me

Suddenly we heard a huge rumble of thunder, and when we looked up we saw a crack of lightning streak thorough the now cloudy sky

Link looked quite surprised at the sudden change of weather, it had just been a nice, sunny day

Before Link had time to think more of it, a band of lightning came down and shattered the grave into many pieces, I shielded my eyes with my arm, Jess gave a small 'eep!' and Link just backed away

After the smoke from the rubble of a grave disappeared I said "c'mon, let's go! We gotta learn the sun's song!"

"NO WAY!" jess shouted "I remember this part! It's when all the zombies try to eat you!"

"fine, Link, c'mon" I motioned for Link to come, and I was about jump in

"zombies?" Link looked horrified "I don't want to get killed by zombies! Especially for one little song!"

I scowled at him and hissed "fine, I'll go in by myself!"

"you have fun with that" Jess said before I jumped in

"be careful!" Link shouted down with a worried look on his face

When I landed at the bottom of the hole, I quikly pulled out my slingshot and killed the bats, then I proceeded to go into the room full of acid and redeads

I covored my mouth and nose when I walked in, half because I was afraid the green fog in the room was poisonous, and half because the acid smelled somewhat link sulfur (and for those who have never had the pleasure to smell sulfur, it smells like rotten eggs)

I started to cough as I walked against the wall thinking I was safe, but of course, I was too close to the redead

The redead made a loud ear piercing screech, so loud that it paralyzed me and the redead began to lumber it's way over to me

Back above ground, Link's ears pricked up as he heard the loud shriek of the redead, his head turned towards the hole, and he stood up

"zombies or not, I've gotta help her, Jess, you stand guard and don't let anything get through this hole, from the sounds of it, there's enough trouble down there" with that Link leapt very ungracefully through the hole

"WAIT! Don't leave me alone-" it was too late, Link was gone, and Jess was all alone

When Link came into the room with the acid, he also put his hand over his nose, but he did it for mostly the smell

Link's eyes took a minute to adjust to the green-ish fog, but he soon saw the brown un-identified corpse slowly making it's way towards my pale, and very still body

"Sonya!" Link shouted, but it sounded a bit funny with his nose covered

"over here" I said, but because I was paralyzed, I could just barely move my mouth and it sounded very faint and kinda strange

Link ran towards the redead, unsheathing his sword, he struck the redead as hard as he could

Nothing happened

He whacked another time

Still nothing

"they take a long time to kill" I muttered

Link then started to continuously hack at it until he was out of breathe "man these things are hard!" he whispered to himself before going back to slashing it

The redead was now about a foot away from me, and I was getting scared that Link wouldn't be able to kill it

Link struck it one more time, and suddenly it gave a loud moan and dropped down to the floor

I felt life return to my once paralyzed body "feels good to move" I stated, while cracking my knuckles

"you owe me so bad, not only did I save you, I killed my arm _while _saving you" Link looked extremely worn out, and just from one redead

"who knew dead people could be so hard to kill" I chuckled "umm, thanks for saving me, but I thought you didn't like zombies, or redeads or whatever. And how in the world did you know I was in danger?"

"oh, I heard a scream" Link shrugged

"and you just leapt up and said 'oh-no, Sonya's in trouble! I have to save her!'?" I mused

Link blushed a little, and smiled "um…heh…sorta"

I smiled back "well, we gotta go learn that song now"

I put my back to the wall, even though it was wet and grimy, and sidled past the next redead, Link followed close behind

As we made it past the redead, we ran down the narrow hallway leading to the room where you learn the sun's song

The room wasn't that big, and it had skeletons spread out across the floor, I walked up to a stone wall with a carving in it

Me and Link both pulled out our ocarinas and began to play the song engraved in the wall

I actually messed up the first time I played it, but I got it the second time, and Link got it the third

"good, now c'mon" I walked towards the slender hallway leading to the redead room

"we have to go back in there?" Link complained

"oh stop whining, it's not that bad now that we have the suns song" I put the ocarina up to my lips and played the melody

All the redeads in the room turned white and stopped moaning and moving

**Above ground with Jess…**

Jess was getting really, REALLY bored, so she was sitting there with a stick doodling in the dirt

Suddenly the sun moved very fast-like to the horizon and it soon became night

Jess was obviously shocked, she looked around nervously and stopped doodling in the dirt

**Back to me and Link…**

"wow, I'm actually glad we learned the sun's song now! It's rather useful" Link said as we walked into the room with the 2 bats

"oh trust me, it's extremely useful!" I was so busy talking; I didn't even notice the bat coming right for my head

To my surprise, 2 bats started swooping at my head

Link also looked surprised at this; it took his brain a moment to register before he pulled out his slingshot, shot at the bats, and killed them both with one

But of course, just to my luck, Link killed the bats right when they were right above my head, and they fell right onto my face, making me scream

I grabbed the bats and threw them off my face in disgust, then I turned my glare towards Link

Link smiled sheepishly at me "hey, at least I killed the bats, right?"

"the bats aren't the only things that are gonna get killed" I muttered before I walked to the white platform that brought you above ground

"huh?" Link asked, following me onto the platform

When we got above ground, we found Jessica wandering around…ok more like being chased by the grave keeper

I slapped my hand to my forehead "oh good lord…what'd she do?"

Link looked at me as if expecting an explanation, but when none came he simply said "your friend is weird"

"Trust me, I know" I paused a moment then shouted to jess "WHAT IN THIS WORLD DID YOU DO TO MAKE DAMPE SO UPSET!"

Jess looked at me and yelled back "I got bored, so I started to pull out graves to see which one had the Hylian shield under it-which I found by the way-and he got mad at me!"

"well, at least she found it, right?" Link said, looking on the bright side of things

"right" I said, then I screamed "DAMPE! PLEASE STOP CHASING HER! WERE GOING TO LEAVE!"

Dampe stopped and looked at me "well, if you're leaving, Leave!"

Jess panted when she stopped but then walked out of the graveyard, me and Link close behind her

"So, where to now? Death Mountain, right?" Link looked at me curiously

"yup" I paused and looked at Jess "hey Jess, where's my shield?"

"oh yeah…I almost forgot, here ya go" Jess handed me the shield

When I grabbed the shield I almost dropped it in shock, it was heavier than I expected it to be, but despite it's heaviness I put it on my back, atop my sword holder

"umm…what about me, don't I get a shield too?" Link asked me, wondering if I had forgot him

I had completely forgot that I never gave Link his shield, and so I handed it to him, and I could tell he was also alarmed by the heaviness of it

Suddenly my eyes widened with realization "AW crap! The letter from Zelda, we never got it!"

"Nice going!" Jessica said sarcastically

"what letter?" Link had a confused look on his face

"Zelda was supposed to give us a letter, but we never got it, and it was the only way to get to Death Mountain!" I growled at myself

"Surely there must be another way to get in…." Link looked at me hopefully

After a moment of pondering I said "I got it! We wait till its night, wait for the guard to be asleep, then we climb the gate!"

"y'know that just might work…but how will we climb the gate?" Jessica asked while trying to think of a solution

"does the guard have a spear, like the ones in Hyrule castle?" Link asked

"…yeah…" I said trying to figure out why Link was asking

"good, all we have to do is find some rope, and if when he falls asleep he isn't holding his spear, we can tie the rope to it, throw it over, and climb the gate" Link suggested

"hey that's a good idea, but let my modify it a bit, instead of his spear, we use a sword" I said, not wanting to risk the guard still holding his spear when he slept

"yah, that'd probably work better" Link said in agreement

"I know! We could-" Jess started

"we already have a plan Jess, weren't you paying attention?" I looked at her blankly

"nope, not a bit!" Jess grinned like the idiot she was

I shook my head as I pulled out my ocarina and started to play the sun's song to make it day (I made it day so people, including the guard, would start up their lives and get tired)

We looked at each other

"uh, now what?" Jess asked breaking the silence

"I wanna explore" Link said before walking off

"I'm hungry" Jess also said, walking away

I now had 2 choices, watch Jess eat, or explore with Link, I bet you know which one I chose

As I walked alongside Link, who was taking in all the of his surroundings, I noticed a man in his early twenties leaning on the wall, his straw hat covering his face

I also noticed the man had what **_I_** was looking for the whole time we had been wandering around; rope

I grabbed Link's wrists, shocking him, and I dragged him to the man

"Excuse me sir?" I asked cheerily

The man looked at me, he had brown hair, and a thin mustache "Yah?" he asked sleepily

"I'm sorry to bother you sir, but I am in desperate need of the rope you posses, may I buy it off of you for…um…10 rupees?" I looked at the man hoping for a yes

The response I got from the man was not quite what I expected "wha-, hmm ok, sure, take it, keep your money"

I shrugged and grabbed the rope, and then I told Link we had to find Jess before we lost her

"ok, whatever, this isn't a very exciting town anyways" Link stated before following me

It probably would have taken us a while to find Jess…if she wasn't being chased by a very…stout…woman

"Again?" I sighed

"why does this keep happening to me!" Jess shouted while running away

"what'd she do this time?" Link asked me

"I'm guessing somewhere along the lines of; she needed money to buy food, so she went into someone's house breaking pots, hoping for rupees" I shook my head

Link looked at me, then at Jess "does she do that often?"

"not…usually"

Suddenly the woman stopped chasing Jess, but she threw a frying pan at her instead

Jess, being as lucky as she is, tripped over her feet and fell, just missing the frying pan

Me and Link ran up to Jess "are you ok?" I asked

Jess held up her wallet/pouch "I got money! And, yah, aside from tiredness and a sharp pain in my leg, I'm fine"

"good, we'll need food at Goron village" I stated, grabbing the pouch from Jessica

"wait, if it's a village, won't they have food shops there, surely the people don't travel down here every time they want a bite to eat" Link said

"no, people don't come down here to eat, because in goron village there are no people, only gorons, who's diets consist of rocks" I said, while walking into the local food shop

Link shrugged, and followed me in, Jess following

'**kay peoples that's all you get for now, review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Like to give a special thanks to Yuko6475 for all the reviews I got! And thanks to anybody who has reviewed! Sorry this took a while to get up; I had writer's block…sorry**

**CHPT-13: Darunia**

We had bought the following things from the store-

Bread

Water

Trail mix

Some sort of Hyrulian candy bar, much like a snicker's

Gum

A hyrulian fruit, that was very sweet and juicy

Kokirian nuts

And a few berries

We put all these items into the bag we had bought earlier, which surprisingly wasn't heavy at all as I slung it over my shoulder

"alright, were good to go, Dodongo's cavern here we come!" I took out my ocarina and played the sun's song to make it night

Off in the distance somewhere a Wolf howled, and we began to walk towards the gate to Death mountain

Much to our luck when we arrived, the guard wasn't even there!

_Must be on a bathroom break or something… _I thought to myself as I tied the rope to the end of my sword and threw it over the gate

It took me a few tries to get it securely between two rocks so we could climb over the gateway

Of course, I probably should have done it faster, because by the time Jess had gotten over, I was halfway over, and Link hadn't even started to climb, the guard was coming back, I saw him walk out of the house that Impa let's people use

Link also must of noticed him as he hissed at me "hurry up, you wanna get caught?"

"Sorry, I aint the best climber in this world" I shot back at him

A look of agitation appeared on Link's face, but I ignored it

Link began climbing before I even reached the top, because the guard must have seen us for he was running towards the gate

I jumped down from the top of the gate, and Link was about to when the guard grabbed his boot

Link tried to kick the guard in the face, but he missed, and almost lost his balance, too

"take care of the Tektites up there Jess" I told Jess while I grabbed on to one of the bars on the gate and began to climb up to help Link

"kay!" Jess took her axe and ran towards the Tektite

Link was battling the guard, and losing too, and I wasn't exactly what you would call help, but hey, I was something

When I was close enough, I grabbed Link's hand and tried to pull him down, but it was kind of like playing tug-o-war with my dog…except with Link instead of a chew toy

This went on for quite a while, and Link began to complain about how he was being stretched out or something like that and how we were hurting him

Finally the guard loosened his grip to switch positions with his hands and Link got pulled over to my side of the gate

Unfortunately, if you've ever played tug-o-war you know that if 2 forces are pulling against each other and one lets go, the other is sent flying backwards

That's exactly what happened to me

When the guard let go I stumbled backwards and fell on my back, hitting my head, and then Link landed on top of me

"Get. Off. Me. NOW" I muttered from under Link

Link got up dazedly and murmured a "sorry" to me, but I didn't hear it

I got up and rubbed my head "oh, my head hurts…"

Link stamped his foot loudly "yah, that rock is definitely hard"

"no really?" I said sarcastically, feeling more conscious now

"YOU KIDS GET BACK OVER HERE! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS FOR YOU!" the guard shouted angrily from behind the entry

We ignored the guards annoyed shouts from behind us to go find Jess, _surely she killed the tektites by now…_I thought

But I thought wrong. Jess apparently had killed ONE tektite, but the other was still alive, and coming for me and Link

I drew my sword, ran up to the tektite, then slit it in half

When we got over the hill, we saw Jess trying to pull her axe out of the wall

I looked at Jess for a minute "how did-but-I'm not even going to ask" after that I went over to Jess, grabbed the handle of the axe and pulled as hard as I could

It didn't even budge

So Link came over, also grabbed the handle, and together we all pulled back, the axe didn't come out, but it moved a little

Once again, we all heaved at the axe, and this time I could tell it was close to coming out

And I was right, the next time we pulled it, it came right out

"ok, Jess, how in the WORLD did you get your axe stuck in a solid rock wall?" I asked as we walked up the hill

"ok, so I'm fighting off the first Tektite right? After a few misses, I threw the axe as hard as I could, killed the tektite, but then my axe got stuck in the wall…" Jess explained

"ok, whatever" I shrugged as we came upon a very steep hill that I remembered led to Goron village

We began to walk up the hill, when I heard a rumble noise, and it hit me

"watch out for the insane goron rolling down this hill!" I warned, and surely enough, as the words came out of my mouth the rapid goron rushed past us, nearly knocking us back

When I said "us" I meant me and Jess, because Link didn't get what I said, and he got knocked back by the goron

"AHHHHHH!" Link screamed before he hit the ground, and me and Jess rushed over to him

"are you okay?" I extended my arm out to help Link get up

"I just got run over by a goron. So I'm just dandy, how about you?" Link asked sarcastically as I pulled him up

I smiled and rolled my eyes "sarcasm's my thing"

Link looked at me disdainfully, and I grinned

"c'mon, let's go people!" Jess shouted from all the way up the hill

I ran up to where Jess was, dragging Link behind, and then we walked into goron village

As we entered the village I looked around, it was very large, and, well to be honest kind of…dull

"alright, let's find Darunia" I said while walking to the edge of the platform thing, then jumping off of it, and Jess followed

Link was a bit confused to see us jump off a cliff, but went along with no questions asked

When we landed on the third platform, I heard a loud rumble from behind me…and began to run to the edge of the wall and pressed against it, Jess did the same…but not Link

Link had been a bit behind us, but Link was definitely smart enough not to jump when a huge…boulder-type-thing is about to roll past, and when it did, he jumped

"what was that? A giant boulder?" Link asked as he walked up to me and Jess

"try a giant Goron, and if we don't jump soon, we'll get hit" I ran up to the edge and jumped onto the final floor

Then we walked up to a dark stone door, with a carpet in front of it

"HEY! Guess what!" Stratta flew up to me and shouted in my ear

"…what?" I grabbed the fairy by her wings and put her in front of my face

"this carpet feels nice and plush under your feet!" Stratta smiled and giggled when everyone stared at her oddly (I had to put this part because I think it is totally pointless when Navi says that)

"how would **you** know how a carpet feels to **me, **plus I'm wearing boots, how could I know how it feels?" I asked her in my smart-aleck tone

Stratta just continued to smile "...be quiet…"

I ignored her comment and took out my ocarina to play Zelda's lullaby, but before doing so, I demanded that Jess go and learn Saria's song, at first she said no…but after a bit of arguing she gave in

As I played Zelda's lullaby, the rock door opened slowly, and we walked in

"who are you?" a loud booming voice came from inside the room "I thought you were royal messengers! You kids get out of my sight!"

Link looked a bit frightened when he saw Darunia, but as I walked out of the room calmly, Link grabbed me

"what are you doing?" Link asked "we have to get the Spiritual Stone from this guy…don't we?"

"sort of, but right now there's nothing we can do until Jess comes back with Saria's song" I said walking up to the wall and then leaning against it

"so…we just wait…?" Link questioned

"well, we could go do something…but not that much because we don't have the bomb bracelet…" I got off the wall "wanna play a game or something?"

"sure, what do have in mind?" Link inquired

"oh, I dunno…how about…..um…how about we go get piece of a heart container?" I suggested, and without even waiting for a reply, I walked up a flight of stairs, and out of the village, then I walked up to a big hill with a fence to keep people from falling

"alright, see down there, on that ledge?" Link nodded "and see that red thing?" Link nodded again "that's a heart container, and to get it, you need to do a back flip over this fence, kay?"

"ok-wait, why do I have to do it?" Link asked

"because I say so, and I will jump down , too" I stated "now go"

"ok" Link stood with his back to the fence, and I told him his angle was right, so he did a back flip…and landed very hard on his bottom

"ow…that hurt" Link, got up "come down now!"

"kay!" I, not being able to do a back flip, stood on the fence and got ready to jump, when suddenly from behind me I heard a voice

"WAIT! I got Saria's song!" Jess shouted to me "…what are you doing?"

I turned around "hey, Jess, I'm just getting a heart container; I'll get yours while I'm down there"

"sure, thanks" Jess shrugged

I turned back around, but of course with me being…well, me, I lost my balance and fell face first towards the ground…not the ground on the cliff the ground in front of the cliff, which was nowhere near the heart container

But lucky for me, Link grabbed my hand right before I fell to my impending doom

Link pulled me up "thanks"

"Anytime" Link said, while walking over to the heart containers and throwing me one, and then another for Jess

I sat down on the edge off the cliff and slid down the big rock in front of Dodongo's Cavern, and Link followed me

Me and Link walked back up the hill, met up with Jess (I gave her the heart container), and went back into the room with Darunia

"I thought I said stay out!" Darunia exploded with anger as I pulled out my ocarina and began to play Saria's song

Darunia stopped raving about evil dodongos and starvation and all that stuff, and began to dance…very badly might I add

we backed away from Darunia, obviously frightened by his dance moves

"WHAT A HOT, HOT, HOT BEAT! I COULD DANCE FOREVER TO THAT!" Darunia shouted, apparently enjoying himself

"please don't" I muttered soft enough for only Stratta to hear, and we sniggered

"alright kids, for getting me into a good mood, what do you want?" Darunia asked, suddenly so full of kindness

"the spiritual stone of fire please, sir!" Link requested

"I'm sorry, I cannot just go and give the spiritual stone to anyone just willy-nilly, prove you are a man, boy! Go clear out Dodongo's Cavern, but first, please take this gift, and may it help you on your journey" Darunia held out 3 bracelets, and we each took one

"I'm sure they'll help, Darunia" I said unenthusiastically

We walked out of the room and headed once again for the cliff with the fence

**Ok, so I lied, I said this chapter would be part one of Dodongo's Cavern, the next one will be, not this one**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHPT-14: Dodongo's Cavern, Part I**

As we got to the top, I grabbed a bomb-flower and threw it over the fence, it landed directly on the boulder covering Dodongo's Cavern, and blew up

I decided I didn't feel like running all the way back down the cliff, so I just jumped down instead, broke open the rocks before the entrance to Dodongo's Cavern and got the hearts, Jess and Link copied

I rolled up my sleeves before entering, making my short-sleeves into a tank top sort of thing

"what are you doing?" Link asked suspiciously, watching me roll up my sleeves

"were about to walk into a room with molten lava…I **think** it's gonna be hot, and I hate heat…" I trailed off before entering into a room with a large stone door in the middle, and at the sides of the room were a row of bomb-flowers on each side

Jess walked to a bomb-flower, picked it up and chucked it at the door, and it blew up "that was fun! ...I like blowing stuff up!"

I had already began to sweat, and we weren't even in the magma room yet! _I am going to die in there! _I thought

As we walked through the door, I found I had thought right, it was at least 100° in there!

Jess didn't like the heat, but it didn't bother her too much, and Link barely seemed to notice it…I tried acting as if I didn't notice it either, but failed miserably

Link examined the room "alright, there's lava in a bunch of places so don't-" Link stopped as he looked at me

I had my hand to my head, breathing heavily, and looked as if I was going to die of heat

"Sonya…are you ok? You look ,well, dead to be honest" Link walked up to me, and studied me

I lowered my head "I'm…fine…just really…hot"

Jess suddenly joined in "Whoa! Sonya, are you feeling ok?"

I looked up, took my hand of my head and walked forward "I'm fine…really, I'm perfectly…fine"

"you don't look fine" Jess and Link stated in unison, and their concern was starting to annoy me, so to prove that I was fine, I jumped from the ledge we were on, to a ledge with a beamos on it

Link also jumped over, then Jess jumped

The beamos spotted Jess as she landed, and she shrieked "be a turtle!" which meant, hide in your shield (we think Link somewhat resembles a turtle when using his Hylian shield, and we say that whenever were in danger)

Of course, Link had no clue what this meant, but he followed our examples and also hid

When the beamos stopped shooting at us, we stood up and jumped across to another side of the room, but of course, I was weak from heat again (this happens a lot when I'm hot in real life) and didn't quite make the jump

Link turned around when he didn't hear the loud thud of my boots hitting the ground, of course he tried to save but also of course it was too late

I fell in the lava with a scream, awaiting the awful burning sensation that was bound to happen…but much to my surprise…it didn't…

I slowly opened my eyes, I was sitting on a large block of ice, and I realized the weird powers I gained must have been activated again

I stood up slowly and decided to test something out…I walked to the edge of the block, stuck my foot out and touched it lightly to the lava, all around my shoe ice spread out from it

I looked at the ice in shock, thinking _well, this is quite useful! _

Link and Jess were staring down at me…Jess was looking at the ice around my foot, Link was looking at my hand

I looked at him as if to ask 'why are you looking at my hand?', if Link understood what I was asking in my glance, he didn't answer

I walked over to land, climbed up the latter and made my way to Link and Jess

When I got to them, before Jess had a chance to do or say anything, Link grabbed my right hand and gazed intently at it

"what are you…?" I also looked at my hand…there was nothing unusual about it, just my plain old pale hand

Link flipped my hand over so he could see my palm "there!" he exclaimed, tracing 3 squiggly lines with his fingers

I stared at my hand…I saw nothing at first, but sure enough, when I looked closer, there were 3 very faint light blue squiggly lines smack dab it the middle of my palm!

"ah, they're nothing" I took my hand away so he couldn't study it (ok, I know I said I had bought gloves before...but, I took them off because it was too hot)

"but I saw them glow-" Link was cut off by me

"your hallucinating!" I snarled "they're nothing, ok!"

Link looked taken back by my sudden rage

"sorry" I grumbled "it's the heat, I get mad sometimes if I'm too hot" I sighed and looked around the dungeon whistling tunelessly

"well...what now?" Jess asked, even she forgot what to do

I looked around once again then shouted "over there, to the right! That's the pathway!"

"no need for screaming in my ear!" Stratta yelled, she had been sleeping peacefully on my shoulder instead of under my hat where she belonged

I grabbed Stratta, not even responding to her comment, almost squishing her like a bug, and threw her in my hat

We walked to a door and I entered calmly, I had gotten somewhat used to the heat, so I wasn't really that irritated anymore, but Link entered cautiously, he didn't know what to expect

Jess stayed behind, she knew we would have to kill lizards, and she loves lizards, so do I, but I think of it as...putting them out of they're misery

As anticipated, a pair of baby Dodongo's came out of the ground, and also as anticipated, Link didn't know what they were so he began hacking at one of them

I knew they were close to harmless, and sliced at it, then ran away, Link stood next to the Dodongo he killed…it began to blink

Link took no notice, I was about to warn him, but changed my mind, hey, I needed a good laugh

"you know what these are?" Link nodded his head towards the now very rapidly flashing baby lizard "hey…what's it doin-"

It blew up. Link stood there, stunned, charred

I hollered with laughter, then replied through snickers "yes I…I…know what they are…they're baby Dodongo's, and they…blow up after they…die"

"and you knew this…?" Link looked a bit angry

I nodded sheepishly

"and you never told me…?" Link looked very angry "why didn't you tell me?"

I paused before answering "I needed a good laugh, and I got it!" I began laughing again

Link silently fumed as I walked over to a door with two switches by it, and signaled for him to help move the statues

I grabbed a statue and pushed, it moved…barely _harder than it looks…_I thought, then looked over at Link, he too was having trouble, but not as much as me…

_I thought I was stronger than Link…oh well, guess not _I got a firmer grip on the statue and pushed as hard as I could…this time it moved quite a bit, but I had used a lot of my strength

I looked back at Link he already had one switch down, and was walking over to me

I pushed again, this time it moved a more, less than last time, more than the first

"need help?" asked Link as politely as he could, smiling

"uh, yah I guess it wouldn't hurt…" I smiled back at Link, wondering why he wasn't angry at me anymore

Link smirked "too bad!" he began to laugh, then sat down to watch me move the statue

I scowled and turned my head away from him, then pushed harder

"that's for letting the lizard explode on me!" Link yelled "it's called karma! What goes around comes around!"

"ah, shuddap" I barked, angrier than ever at him

"what if I don't feel like it?" Link asked smugly, smirking to himself

"like you said, what goes around comes around, when I have control of my powers, I'll turn you into a freakin' block of ice" I stated, placing the statue on the switch

"right, whatever" Link got up and walked through the door, I trudged behind him, but before entering put on my Deku Shield, and told Link to also

Right before we got to the spot where the Lizalfos fall down, I grabbed Links Deku shield and threw it in the lava; he stared at the lava, then at me

"what was that for?" Link shouted angrily

"Like you said, what goes around comes around" I stated bluntly, just then the Lizalfos dropped in front of us

Link saw the Lizalfos but didn't forget his anger, as he jabbed one in the shoulder, he shouted "you've got it wrong, you see, you did something bad to me, so I did something bad to you, we should have been even, but then you did something bad to me, so now I have to do something bad to you again, to make it even!"

I side-jumped out of the way of a lizalfo attack, then took the opening, got behind him and thrust my sword in his back a few times, the lizard spun around and hit my shoulder with a strong blow, I staggered backwards

I made a mistake and took a few seconds to look at my wound, in this time, the lizalfo jumped up, dagger ready, about to slice me in half, but luckily, my reflexes kicked in and I held my shield in front of me, protecting myself

I wish I could say the same for my shield, it was hit so hard, the wood split in two "Even enough for ya!" I screamed to Link, we were both shield-less now

You see, in the game, it takes no time to switch shields, technically this was the game, but no one was at the controller controlling us, so it actually took some time

"No! I didn't do it, it doesn't count!" Link yelled doing a back-flip to avoid a blow from the lizalfo, then Link side-stepped around the lizard and stabbed its side, one more blow and it'd be dead, me on the other hand, was on my finishing blow

I ducked from a high strike from the lizalfo, but wasn't quick enough to get up and got hit on the thigh by his low strike I stumbled rearward, but I caught myself and dodged another attempt of a hit

the blow was powerful and long, it took him time to recover, but he never did recover because I killed him before he could

a door unlocked and, me and Link exited through it

I looked in my pockets, sighed, and asked "aw crap, you got any money? I'm broke"

Link checked his pockets, too "um, I got 5 rupees, why?"

"aww…shi- we don't have enough money for even one shield" I switched my shield, then cracked my knuckles

"what's through here?" Link looked down the dark hall, saw a few torches, and heard heavy footsteps

"full-grown Dodongos, these ones aren't as easy as the babies were, you have to get their attention, dodge their fire-breath, then stab their tails, also they'll swing around after you hit their tails so watch out" I began to walk into the room

"wait, do they explode when they die like the babies?" Link asked

"oh, yeah, that too, watch out for that" I informed, and we both set after the Dodongos

After killing the Dodongos and lighting the torches we were back in the main room, we went down the hall and pressed the switch, a door un-locked on the other side of the room

We then walked over to a misplaced piece of wall

"why are we over here? What's behind that wall?" Link asked suspiciously

"why don't you blow it up and find out?" I inquired

"NO! I want to blow it up!" shouted Jess, we had met back up with her at the wall, she grabbed a bomb-flower and threw it at the wall, and we walked through

In the room was a chest and a staue…or really an Armos, but Link didn't know that, so, before I could say anything, he walked over to it and began to push it

Now, Armos are activated by touch, and of course when you push something you usually touch it, as Link pushed on it, the statue flashed red and made an angry grunt

"watch it!" I screamed, and without thinking, grabbed a bomb-flower, I ran up to it and threw it at the living statue

"run!" I grabbed Link's wrists and pulled him away from the Armos, which was flashing, and about to explode

Link was surprised, it happened so fast, I barely knew what happened, but he figured it out in a second "uh…thanks"

I smiled wearily, also confused by what had just happened "um, your welcome?"

"nice" Jess half-complimented me

I walked over to the chest the Armos had been guarding, opened it and grabbed the compass

We then went to another room, it had 2 rows of bomb flowers, with a split in the middle, and a bomb-flower across the room

I didn't feel like waiting for Link to figure it out, so I grabbed the bomb-flower immediately and threw it between the two rows, and it set off a chain reaction

"cool…" Link stared at the pillar which was now forming a stairway

"yah" I agreed "explosions are cool" I climbed up the stairs, Link following next to me, and Jess behind (she was struggling with her axe, which was heavy to climb with)

We walked up the wooden path and entered the next room…

**Yah, yah, crap ending, I know! I had to end it somewhere though, I would've made a better ending, If I had time, but I needed to get this chapter up, so deal with it and please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay, I got one chapter up before vacation! Can't wait, I'm going to Wisconsin to see my cousins and Gramma, should be fun-ish (I go every year so it gets a little boring after a while…)**

**CHPT-15: Dodongo's Cavern part II**

The room wasn't too large, but it was full of Armos and 2 fire Keese, for now I ignored the Keese, told Jess and Link to follow me, and not to get to close to the statues

I walked up to the statue in front of the ladder and pulled on it…unfortunately, A fire Keese swooped down and knocked me sideways…right into an Armos

I quickly grabbed a Deku nut and threw it at the floor…it stunned the Armos and I sliced it with my sword

The Armos exploded…which trigged another Armos to go off, once again a fire Keese knocked me aside which set off yet another Armos, then the fire Keese came back down, and knocked **Jess **into yet **_ANOTHER _**Armos

I shook my head _ok, 3 Armos after us…how exactly did that happen?_ Then I grabbed another Deku Nut and threw it at the ground, I got two of them stunned

Link ran in and slashed at one of them, and I got the other

Jess had grabbed a bomb-flower and thrown it at the last Armos, which just exploded

"ok, moment of crisis over, now, um, I'm gonna go move that statue…." I ran up to the statue and pulled on it, somehow it wasn't as heavy as the other one had been

When it was out of the way, I climbed the ladder and stepped on the switch

We left the room and walked back into the main room again, but this time above it

"c'mon, we have to cross this bridge" I said pointing to a rickety bridge which looked like it was about to collapse

I walked onto the bridge and it creaked, for a second I thought it was going to break, but it held

Link hesitatingly stepped on it to, and walked right next to me, when Jess stepped on was when the problem started (no Jess isn't fat, she's as skinny as a rail! but with my weight and Link's added to hers, it's probably quite a bit!)

I heard a crack underneath me and Link, and all of the sudden the board beneath us snapped, luckily, Jess had grabbed my wrist, and Link had grabbed my boot, I felt like I was being stretched out

We dangled there for a minute, I was getting angry, being in the middle wasn't very fun

"ok, Jess, it's nice that you caught us, but it'd be nicer if you pulled us up!" I half-screamed at her

Jess looked around nervously "well ya see…"

Jess really isn't the strongest person you'll meet…and probably woudn't be able to hold on much longer

"You** can't** pull us up, can you?" I asked with a blank yet angry look on my face

"Yaaaaaaaah…no, not really" Jess replied

Link, from underneath sweat-dropped

I sighed "alright, can you pull me up far enough so I can grab hold of the edge?"

"I'll try!" Jess grabbed my wrist firmly and pulled as hard as she could…which, no offense to her, wasn't far enough

Suddenly 2 fire Keese came down,(Keese hate me, don't they?) one hit me and one hit Jess, we lost our grips and I fell down into the lava, luckily, my powers naturally kicked in as I hit the ground

Of course, Link hit the lava before me, so he got his bottom burnt, luckily not too bad because I landed right after him, freezing the lava as I painfully landed on my back

"oww…" me and Link both grunted at the same time

"you guys ok!" Jess shouted down after killing the fire Keese that had attacked us

"Yah…alright…" I said, I knew she couldn't hear it though, I said it too soft

"define alright" Link said standing up, his tunic bottom was partially charred, and I couldn't help but laugh

Link glared at me "ah, shaddup"

I continued to snicker for a while, and then we walked all the way back up to Jess, who was fending off another Keese

I hopped across the gap, then Link did, we figured out not to stand next to each other while on this bridge the hard way

We fell down into a room with many narrow pathways in it, and, as I knew, switchblades

We walked towards an opening and Navi abruptly flew in front of us, and screamed happily "HEY! Remember to Z sidestep! You can look around corners and stuff!"

"Z what step?" Link asked, not knowing what 'Z sidestep' was

"what she means by that is always poke your head around a corner before going around it" I smiled "hey Link I dare you to go around the corner without looking first!"

"um…sure…I'll do it…I guess, why?" Link was perplexed

"oh, no reason" I sniggered and Link eyed me weirdly, then Jess blurted out

"aren't there switchblades there?"

"you IDIOT! That was my point! I wanted to see how long it took Link to notice them!" I snapped at Jess, who said something along the lines of 'ohhhh, sorry'

as I faced him, Link looked at me angrily, and I glanced around nervously then said "umm, what I _meant_ to say was 'I had no clue about the switchblades! Thanks for reminding me Jess!'…hehe…heh…your not gonna buy it, are ya?"

Link shook his head, still glowering at me

I smiled sheepishly, and expected Link to just shrug it off

He didn't

He did the exact opposite

He ran to me and wrestled me to the ground "why do you always try to hurt me?"

"hey, it was a harmless joke, get over it!" I stated, trying to push him off of me but it didn't work

"yah, harmless until the switchblade came and sliced my feet off!" Link scowled and pulled my hair, I tried shoving him off me again, but failed and just grabbed his ear and pulled on it

"unless your stupid, you would've realized it! On second thought you probably wouldn't have realized it!" I retorted angrily

"that's it! I can't take you anymore! After this dungeon, I wanna finish this quest on my own!

"ha! If it weren't for me you'd still be in the Deku tree trying to figure it out!" I shouted successfully shoving him off of me, then I rolled on top of him and pinned him to the ground

"UGH! I don't even know how I put up with you for this long!"

Jess, Navi and Stratta were watching us fight and were obviously amused, I bet if they had had popcorn, they would've been eating it

Link did exactly what I did to him, he rolled on top of me and pinned me to the ground

"I'm sorry you're such a baby and can't take a few jokes!" I said angrily

"I can take a few jokes! A FEW! And there's a thin line between funny jokes and cruel ones!" Link and I wrestled each other for a minute until he had me pinned with my face shoved against the floor

"alright! Fine! I'll make it up to you!" I grumbled

Link looked at me a minute and then finally said "ok" he then got off of me and helped me up

I whispered my plan in his ear and he smiled, he liked it

A few moments later I walked to the corner, Link following and said in a bad-actress voice "oh no, I can not figure this out. Link, how do you side-step?"

Link replied in an accent just as bad-actor as mine had been "I do not know, maybe Stratta and Navi could teach us? It sure would help"

The fairies flew over to where we were

"what are you? Stupid or something? All you have to do is step to the side, it's not too hard!" Navi asked sarcastically

I secretly pulled out a bit of unused rope from when we climbed the gate at Death Mountian

"now!" I shouted, grabbing Stratta, while Link grabbed Navi

"hey what the-" Stratta screeched as Link handed me Navi and I tied them both together, then we threw them in the path of the switchblade

As they screamed for their lives me, Link and Jess were cracking up, of course, I could never kill a person…err fairy, so we put them where the switchblade would just narrowly miss them

As it passed, I reached and grabbed the currently pissed off fairies, still laughing…then the unthinkable happened

Navi bit me

That's right

She **bit **me

Of course it really didn't hurt, since she was so small, it felt like a bee sting almost, but it surprised me

I shook my hand, but she clung tight to my thumb "what the- get offa me!" I shook my hand even harder, and I heard the laughing fit of Link behind me

I turned to him "oh so it's funny, is it now?" I grabbed Navi's wing with my free hand and tugged on it, she finally broke free, and I threw her at Link

Navi hit Link's head, and poked his eye before falling to the ground

We stared at Navi, then at each other, and then I took out a bottle I had got from Kakariko village (I got it while Jess was picking out her skirt in the shop, ok?)

I grabbed the tied up orbs and placed them in the bottle ignoring their angered shouts at me and Link

I shoved the bottle back in my pocket when I got them inside it

I smiled "wow, sure is quiet!" then I waited till the switchblade passed and walked to the end of the room where a blue block against a ladder was

We then climbed up to a pillar with a bomb-flower and a chest on it; I opened the chest and took the money

Link examined his surroundings and saw the discolored wall, he was about to pick up the bomb-flower, but I got to it first "let me do it, I wanna blow it up"

Link sighed "ok, whatever"

I waited a few seconds before throwing it…but I missed anyways, it took me a few tries but on my fifth one I got it stuck on the small ledge right before the door

Once the wall blew up, I jumped over and ran through the hallway, Jess and Link behind, and after that there was a room with a platform in it…only problem was it was on fire

I decided to let Link take his time to figure this out and whispered to Jess after a few moments "this could take a whi-"

"got it!" Link pulled out his slingshot and shot at the eye above the door

"way to go" I mumbled sarcastically, then jumped on the platform and went into the next room, which was big, full of lava and had 2 more lizalfos in it

"you guys mind if I don't fight…again? I couldn't stand killing a lizard!" Jess backed up and leaned against the wall…which wasn't too much of a smart choice considering the wall was boiling hot, Jess yelped, but I didn't have time to laugh

As we defeated the lizalfos, the door unlocked and we went through to the next room, which had two platforms which were on fire, and Link took out his slingshot, but I stopped him from shooting

"I wanna see something" I stepped to the end of the edge, then mustered up some courage and…jumped…right into the fire…it actually wasn't that stupid of an idea if you think about it, I mean, my powers could freeze lava for a while? Why not fire?

Link just stared at me as I landed on the platform…the fire didn't freeze, but it didn't burn

I tried to jump to the next platform…but I couldn't move- the fire might not have froze, but the rest of my body did(not my head)- and began to panic, but suddenly the flames stopped…Link had shot at the eye

As Link jumped over to grab me and somehow lift me, he snarled "don't expect my help the next time you do something incredibly stupid!"

I rolled my eyes and pretended not to care, but to be honest I was a bit embarrassed by the way my plan had backfired

When Link got over to the safe platform, we all looked at one-another

…

"um, now what?" Link asked, it would take a long time for me to defrost naturally, and it's not like you could just throw me in the lava…right?

**A few minutes later…**

"HEAVE!" Link shouted before pushing me off the edge into the lava in the main room

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU LINK! YOU JUST WAIT AND SEE!#$" I screamed furiously, while falling

Link began laughing when I was out of earshot (or so he thought), and I yelled up to him "YOUV'E DUG YOUR OWN GRAVE DOING THIS LINK!"

"whatever!" Link shouted through laughs

After a few minutes the ice had melted all the way to my feet and the moment they melted completely, I was ready to strangle Link, who had come down to help me incase I had gotten hurt somehow, I guess Jess wanted a Birdseye view of the upcoming fight, for she stayed up on the ledge where Link had pushed me off

After about 2 minutes the ice on my feet melted and my boots hit the lava…but another thing went different as I had expected, my powers didn't activate as my feet touched the lava

I yelped in pain _just when I thought I was gonna get through this dungeon without being burnt! _And I ran back to land as fast as possible…which wasn't too fast

I sat down when I got back to solid ground and looked at the soles of my boots; they were completely charred

Then my mind focused on something else…Link

I looked around, and he was nowhere in sight, but then I saw him hiding behind a boulder

I pretended to head back up to Jess, but I stopped midway through (once I heard the snicker of Link and knew he thought I was gone) then went back down another way

I walked silently up from behind to the completely oblivious Link and put a hand on his shoulder, he was shocked, but didn't turn his head, he knew it was me

I grasped Link's other shoulder with my other hand and spun him around, then I pinned him to the ground

"this is what you get for shoving me off a cliff!" I said as I shoved his shoulders hard into the ground

"get offa me!" Link yelled as he tried to shove me off, but I held tight, so Link decided to pull my hair…like he usually does when we fight

I winced in pain as he did that, so I punched him somewhat hard in the stomach

"ugh" but Link took the chance my arm wasn't on his shoulder pinning him down, and used it to reverse our positions so Link was on me

After about ten minutes of us fighting each other, we both sat up on the ground and breathed heavily for a while, then I got up and brushed myself off and walked towards the ladder

Link did the same and soon we were back in the room with the two flaming platforms in it

This time I didn't do anything idiotic so we got to the next room fine

The room was mostly stone and had a big chest on one of the pillars, I jumped over and eagerly opened the chest, I pulled out 2 large bomb bags and one smaller one, I grabbed one of the bigger ones, and so did Link

Jess picked up the smaller one and whined "hey! No fair! How come you get the bigger ones, huh?"

"because we're special" I retorted with my usual come-back (I say that a lot after someone complains to me 'how come you get a TV in your room?' 'cuz I'm special, that's why')

Jess went on griping, but I learned to ignore it after a few minutes

We reached the main room again and I stepped on the switch, which made a platform rise high enough for you to get back onto the second level

Then, once again we came to an insecure bridge and I went to the other side to get the free deku shield in the chest, and then started to go back to Jess and Link

Link was reading a stone, and Jess was attacking a keese that was bothering her

"I got it!" Link smiled as he ran onto the bridge a dropped a bomb down one of the holes in the bridge, and the eye of the dodongo statue under us glowed red

I was near the second hole and dropped the other bomb, and this time the statue's mouth opened up revealing a path

**After moving all the blocks and stuff you need to move to get to the boss room…**

Link opened a chest and took the bombs out of it, there were ten, he took three, I took three and Jess took four (because she had the smallest bomb-bag)

"here goes something" I said while falling down the hole to King Dodongo, Link followed casually, Jess did a sort of cannonball thing

And with that, it was boss time

**Well, the last part was rushed, but only so I could get it up before I went on vacation, and god this took forever to write! So, hope you enjoy it, I won't be able to update for about 5 days at the least**


	16. Chapter 16

**Wooo! My fridge is full of cheese from Wisco. …and let me tell you, it's good! If anyone ever goes to Wisconsin…eat as much cheese as you can there, and then take some home! I wish I could have stayed longer…oh well, I got back on the 30th **

**Short chapter, sorry…thanks for the reviews**

**CHPT: 16- King Dodongo**

As we fell down into the boss room, a huge lizard was in the room; he roared and began rolling around the room

"be a turtle!" I shouted, like Jess had earlier, to my surprise our shields held against the force of the giant Dodongo, after a while he passed and began walking around the room slowly

I got up, so did Link and Jess, then ran towards King Dodongo

"what is that thing?" Link asked, running beside me

"King Dodongo, the way to kill him is by throwing a bomb in his mouth when he opens it to breathe fire" I responded, stopping because King Dodongo was only a few yards away

"so we should throw a bomb into it's mouth when it breathes fire at us?" Link asked, while King Dodongo was getting closer

"no Link, before he breathes fire" I replied, King Dodongo (KD)still getting closer

"why does he open his mouth to breathe fire?" Link inquired, KD was only about a few feet away from us, but we took no mind (distracted by our conversation) and he opened up his mouth to breathe fire at us

"uhhh, guys-" Stratta atarted, noticing the lizard about to torch us

"I don't know! Why don't you go study the anatomy of a Dodongo Link? God's, what am I? a freakin' encyclopedia?" I retorted, annoyed by how Link thought I knew everything because, well, I've played the game before

"no, your not that smart" Link responded, and then we finally took notice of KD, but it was too late to throw a bomb in his mouth

"oh no!" I gasped, fearing the fire, as I found out earlier, if fire hits my body, my whole body freezes, and if that happened, KD would run me over and I would be flattened…and most likely dead

Link also looked afraid, and he wasn't even standing in KD's line of fire (no pun intended) like me

We had been walking/running near the wall, Link was against the wall, but I was walking somewhat away from it

"nice knowing ya" Link said to me right as fire came bellowing out of KD's mouth, and Link pressed against the wall, so he would be even more out of reach of the fire

"eep!" I flopped down on my stomach, hoping the fire couldn't reach me, after a few seconds, I felt a rush of heat above me, then coldness, which felt good in the incredibly hot dungeon

I opened my eyes and saw that KD was curling up into a ball to roll me, and anything else in his path, over

Then, Link ran over to me, and pulled me out of the way just in time

"you so owe me for that!" Link said

"yah, whatever" I mumbled, to be honest, I didn't like being saved, I like to do things myself sometimes

I soon found out that only my back and top of head were frozen…so needless to say, I looked ridiculous, fighting with a block of ice on my back and head!

Link started laughing because of this, and I glowered at him "shut up!"

"I didn't say anything!" Link responded through snickers

"you were going to" I stated accusingly

Link smiled sheepishly "maybe, maybe not, how do you know?"

I was just about to kick Link in the shins…

"IDIOTS! Watch out for King Dodongo!" Jess screamed observing that we were fighting, and were about to get torched, again

I turned around and saw that Jess was right, KD was just opening his mouth to breathe fire at us

I took out a bomb and threw it at KD's mouth, he gulped it down then after a few moments it exploded in his belly, and he dropped to the ground

The three of us ran up to him and slashed him as many times as we could before he got back up, normally it would take about 3 or 4 times of repeating this to beat him but since we had 3 people it only took 2 times

Once we defeated him, he rolled up into a ball and ran right into the pit of lava in the center of the room

"you know, technically, KD killed himself" I pointed out as his body began to disintegrate and a blue light and 3 heart containers appeared

I ran up to the heart container, and I felt much better as I grabbed hold of it, I also grabbed Link's and Jess's and tossed to both of them

"thanks" Link said

We walked into the blue light and rose to the ceiling; I shielded my head even though I knew I wasn't going to hit the ceiling

We appeared in front of Dodongo's cavern where Darunia was waiting for us, along with a few other Gorons

"you have freed Dodongo's cavern of the monsters! For that I must reward you!" Darunia bellowed happily as our feet hit the ground

"what was it you kids wanted?" Darunia asked, smiling widely

"the spiritual stone of fire, please" I stated, wanting to get off of Death Mountian ASAP, because goddesses was it hot!

Darunia gave me a blank stare

"the Goron's ruby, as you call it" that did it, Darunia smiled again

"of course you can have it!" with that, the ruby floated down to us going very slowly at first, and Link out-stretched his arms to catch it

then, when it was about two feet above Link, Darunia got distracted, and the stone came crashing down and smacked Link in the face

my hand covered my mouth and I gasped and ran up to his body lying flat on the ground, there was a cut under his eye where the ruby had hit

once I knew he was ok, knowing me, I burst out laughing, and knowing Link, he growled at me

Then Link sat up and put a finger to his face, and traced over the wound, wincing as he did so

"don't touch it!" I snapped, then stopped, shocked that I just said that, I sounded like a mom or an angry nurse or something like that

"sorry, **mom**" Link retorted sarcastically

"ah, shaddup" I said going back to my normal behavior

a goron came back with a small pail of water, I had asked him to get it so Link could wash his face, If he walked around looking like that, people would think he was dying, and we couldn't have that!

"thanks" I said grabbing it, then walked back over to Link "here, wash your face"

"ok, whatever" Link cupped his hands and splashed water on his face

Suddenly we heard a loud cough from behind us and we turned, apparently Darunia had another announcement

"Link, I am sorry for, um, hitting you with the stone, but anyway, for saving our city, I officially announce us brothers Link!"

"…yay?" Link asked/said unenthusiastically

"oh Link! You're so lucky!" I noted sardonically

"HOW'S ABOUT A BIG GORON HUG!" Darunia shouted, his face beaming

"oh goddesses no!" I hollered, then grabbed Link's wrists and pulled him up

"run!" Jess shouted, and with that, the three of us started down the mountain

**Erm, yah, it's done…review please…god this chapter was short, and not that funny… please don't kill me… **


	17. Chapter 17

**WOOO! Tomorrow, the 14th, is mah birthday…and it's gonna be fuun! I'm having a sleepover party, which means cake, pizza, soda, and PRESENTS FOR ME! I'm gonna die of happiness!**

**CHPT: 17- The Great Fairy**

About half-way down the mountain, we stopped running from the Goron's hugs…that probably would have killed us

"alright -pant- I think we –pant- lost 'em" I stated, leaning against the wall to rest

"I hope" Link said, also leaning against the wall, although he wasn't that tired, and neither was Jess

"well, now we have to go back up there" I said, suddenly feeling less tired

"what? Why?" Link obviously didn't like the idea of risking getting hugged...which, in retrospect, sounded really pitiable fairies

"one- there's a Great Fairy up there who will give us magic, two- there's some heart pieces to be earned in Goron City, and three-…" I paused for a while to think of another reason, but couldn't "ok, so there's no three, but…oh well!"

Link grimaced but mumbled an ok

I looked at Jess, who just nodded in response

_Hmm…Jess has been acting…different lately…she's usually more hyper and weird…and loud for that matter _"you ok?" I asked

"yah, Sony, I'm fine, just umm…meh, I haven't been feeling good lately" Jess responded shrugging

"need a doctor?" I asked jokingly

"nah" Jess said, then we walked back up the mountain, into Goron City, then got the heart piece from the big, moving pot

"well" I said after successfully getting the heart piece "2 more Heart pieces left, and I know where to get 'em"

"we'll worry about that later" Link said, hastily walking up a staircase to get out as soon as possible

"what, are you afraid that one of the Goron's will give you a hug?" I said amusingly

Link didn't answer, so I took it as a yes

"wow Link you're more pathetic than I thought" I shook my head as we walked around the ledge to get to the exit, coming across a Goron as we did so

Link stopped at the Goron and whispered something in his (or maybe it was a 'her'…how the heck do you tell?) ear, the Goron grinned, and Link gave a devious smile that gave me a bad feeling

"so, girl want hug?" the, obviously under educated, Goron bellowed happily

"wha-no, no, no not really, but thanks anyway" I backed away from the Goron, holding my hands up in an almost defensive manner

"boy say otherwise" the Goron nodded his head towards Link and walked closer to me, arms out-stretched

"Boy is lying! Boy is lying!" I half-shouted at the Goron who was but a few inches away from me now

"I'm not lying" Link stated casually, but I could tell he was trying not to laugh

"boy says he no lie" the Goron moved closer to me

"get away!" I took more steps back but the Goron followed "Link! Call him off! Call him off!"

"now who's afraid of a Goron hug?" Link replied grinning like the idiot he was

"me! call him off, please!" I practically pleaded as the Goron grasped me in a bone-crushing hug

"kay, hey Goron, she got her hug, now you can let go"

"no, you and other girl still need hug" the Goron let me go and I gasped in relief (yes, you can gasp in relief…somehow)

Me, Link, and Jess looked at each other, then we all ran for the exit, the Goron chasing us (slowly) all the way

"oh goddesses, I feel pathetic" I sighed once we got out of the city

"yah, me too" Jess said, also sighing

"well, time to meet the Great Fairy" I said, then we walked to a path leading far up the mountain

"now, be careful" I stated, slowly walking up the mountain side

Link decided not to question me, and instead just followed behind Jess who was behind me

A few minutes later we heard a rumbling sound "take cover" I shouted, then hid beneath my large shield

After repeating that a few times, we made it to a vine-covered wall, with some skullatas on it

Being me, I naturally forgot about the Skullatas, but Link saw them, and before I could climb up the vines he shot the first one and it fell down

….

On top of me

I screamed, grabbed the skullata (which was now half-way engulfed in flames) and threw it to the floor

If it had been normal fire, my hands would be ice…but it was more of an 'enemy-is-dying-flame'

I turned and growled at Link

"hey, would you rather me have let you get hurt by the skullata?" Link asked, then shot at the other skullata that was higher up (which, luckily, did not land on me)

"whatever" I said, still a bit angry, but it's kind of hard to be angry at someone who had their best interest at heart (or maybe that was just an excuse to drop a spider on me, though he wasn't laughing…)

We climbed up the vines and went into the fairy fountain, where the Great Fairy was

"I thought you said there was a Great Fairy here!" Link shouted, turning to me

"there is" I paused for a moment to think "if you go to the center of the fountain while I play Zelda's lullaby, she'll appear"

"why do I have to go to the center of the fountain? I'm gonna get all we-" Link was cut of by me

"just go" I stated, pulling out my ocarina

Link walked to the center of the spring and stood patiently as I played Zelda's lullaby, messing it up the first time

"WAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" a wailing laugh rang through the room, and then the Great Fairy sprang up right where Link was

"eyya" Link screamed, then fell backwards on his behind in sheer surprise, and of course, it resulted in a big splash that got him practically soaked

I bit my lip to hold back my laughter; I had expected something like that to happen

"hello" said the Great Fairy, beaming "have you come to seek my help?"

"yes, yes we-"

"oh goddesses! Put some clothes on!" Link shouted rudely up to the Great Fairy, who was, in fact, only wearing vines, which surprisingly covered her quite well (considering that they were VINES)

"LINK! That's no way to talk to her!" I yelled to him, mentally cracking up,(no, I don't mean going insane) then I looked up at the fairy and said as (fake) politely as possible "pardon his rudeness, he's the idiot of our group"

"I here comments like that all the time" the Great Fairy(TGF) said, rolling her eyes

"I'm sure you do, the way you dress" I mumbled under my breathe

"what was that?" TGF asked, smiling

"nothing" I replied quickly

"well, I will now bestow a powerful spell upon you three, I hope it helps in your quest" TGF held her hands out in front of her mouth and blew, green sparkly things flew down on top of us

"ow, I got one in my eye!" I rubbed my eye right after one of the green sparkly things landed in my eye (apparently, it was just shiny green dust)

"by the way, if you go to the castle, you'll meet one of my sisters" TGF advised before disappearing back into the water

"well, she was odd" Link said after we walked out

"odd, but helpful, watch this!" I unsheathed my sword, swung it, then held it behind me until it glowed, then I spun it around me, but there was a rock and I tripped on it, and nearly killed Link and Jess in the process

I landed with my face flat on the ground, and I sweat-dropped

"yah, great technique" Link mumbled, laughing, but he outstretched his arm to help me up, and I took it

"Sony, you ok?" Jess asked, concerned, but giggling

"besides the humiliation, just fine" I stated, grinning like an moron

"HO-HOOT!"

Link and me stopped breathing for a split second, and looked at each other (Jess doesn't know what Kapoera Gaborea did I spell that right? sounds like)

"only one owl I know who does that sort of 'hoot'" I stated, with an annoyed exspression on my face

"Kapoera Gaborea" we said in unison

"him? I hate that owl!" Jess half-shouted

"me too" we said in unison, once again

"oh well, he helps us get a heart-piece, hey Link, are you afraid of heights?" I asked

"no, not especially, why?" Link responded, puzzled as to why I asked

"oh, no reason" I said, then turned around to face the most annoying owl in the world

"ho-hoot! You two have grown since we last met! Hoot! In strength and number! Ho-hoot! Would you all like a ride down?" Kaeaeporea Gabora(oh screw it! I can't spell his name! Just call him KG!)

"wh-what kind of ride?" Link asked nervously, obviously, afraid of something

"why, I'll fly you down! HOOT!" KG said

"I think we'll walk" Link stated, and started down the mountain

But I grabbed his collar "oh no you don't, we're flying…unless of course, you're afraid"

"o-of course I'm not afraid!" Link retorted angrily

"good, then we're flying" I said, the dragged Link (still be the collar) over to where Jess was already holding onto one of KG talons

I grabbed the other one "hey KG, we've got a problem, two talons, three passengers"

"no problem, HO-HOOT!" KG smiled an owl smile which doesn't exactly look like a smile at all

I gave KG a confused look, but suddenly another leg grew out of KG

And I thought he was demented before

My eye twitched "OH MY GOD!" me and Jess shouted in harmony and disgust

"what's so weird about it?" Link asked like it was no big deal

"are you stupid? you act like that's _normal_ for an owl to spontaneously grow another leg!" I responded, my eye still twitching

"it is" Link responded flatly "a lot of species of Owls in Hyrule can grow extra legs"

"that's _sick_" I responded, then shuttered "ugh"

"not really" Link shrugged

"yes really" Jess said, then also shuttered in repulsion

Link just shrugged again but then looked off the side of the cliff to see just how high up we were, and we were pretty high up

"so, you're **not** afraid?" I asked the concerned Link

"of course not, wh-why would I be?"

"it _would_ be fatal if you lost your grip, y'know?" I responded, though I said it just to scare Link, it was true "wow, I'm scaring my self, but just don't look down, kay?"

"I told you, I'm not scared!" Link said angrily back to me

"haha yes you are" I said smiling, but I let the subject drop and grabbed on to the talon again, and Link followed hesitantly

"HO-HOOT! HOLD ON TIGHT!" KG took flight and we soared over the pathways of the mountain

"I changed my mind! Let me off!" Link screamed to KG the moment we got past un-fatal falling ground

"too late! Hoot!" KG responded

"no! let me offffff!" Link grasped KG's talon as tight as he could, I wasn't surprised when the claws broke his skin and he began bleeding

"well, this is a pitiful sight" Jess said to me, watching Link

"sure is" I responded, then looked back at the ground, it was amazing! Seeing all these places from a Birdseye view! It was so nice up here; I became envious of all birds and creatures who could fly

After a while, KG dropped us onto the roof of the house near the cucco lady

"glad that's over" Link mumbled after getting up and dusting off his tunic (his cuts had healed, don't ask me how they healed so fast)

"little help please?" Jess asked, she was dangling off the edge of the roof

"Link, get Jess, I'm gonna get the heart pieces" I stated, then jumped off the roof onto a smaller roof

I stepped into a small caged area and a cow was standing there, just mooing away

"wow, I feel bad for you, stuck in this cage" I said as I picked up the three heart pieces, then my brain hatched an idea

**Back to Link and Jess**

Link had easily pulled Jess up, and they were no working on a way to get down without hurting themselves

"look, all we have to do is jump down on the smaller roof over here" Jess pointed to the small roof off the ledge "and then jump off the smaller roof!"

"that's true, or we could" Link walked to the side where the door was "scream for help-"

Suddenly they heard a scream "FREEDOM!" then out of the door (and the walls around it) burst out me, riding on the once caged up cow

"oh god" Link whispered to himself, then jumped down to the ground (whilst hurting himself)

"Sonya! Are you insane?" Link screamed, chasing me

"probably!" I shouted back, then broke out into insane, evil laughter

I stopped the cow at the exit and got off, then I pushed the cow onto the stairs where it then ran off

I turned around with a smile on my face; Link looked upset with me but Jess looked happy that the cow was free

Then, my smile faded into a frown, dozens of ticked off villagers were swarming around us, or should I say me

Link turned to see the angry mob, and I grabbed his shoulders and hid behind him "don't let them kill me!"

"I won't" Link said, rolling his eyes

"you have stolen our cow, a death sentence for you!" one of the citizens suggested to the leader

"WHAT? It was a flippin cow!" I shouted angrily, which made the villagers more ticked, _I really need to learn when to shut up _I thought to myself

"it was our only source of milk!" another villager shouted, murmurs of agreement spread through the mob

"wait, I'm sure Sonya had her reasons, explain why you did this" Link stated, then gave me a look to say 'think of a lie. Now.'

"of course I had reasons…you see, that cow was actually mine, when I was little, but uh, then a band of thieves took her! And it was a gift from my mother, and my mom always wished for animals to be free, in fact, she died while fighting to save an endangered species"

A lot of the town's people looked sympathetic for me now

I put on my most sentimental face "when she died, the cow was all me and my brother had, our father was murdered, so naturally, when I saw the cow that was our savior, I was delighted, and grim, grim that the cow was being caged up"

"especially" I continued "because my mother died fighting for the exact opposite of this, I didn't mean to cause so much confusion"

"ok, just don't do it again" the leader said, then turned away, he looked upset, along with most of the other villagers

After the mob left, I began cracking up "wow, they fell for it! What idiots!"

"was any of that true?" Link asked

"no! besides the fact that I have a brother and a mom and a dad, none of it was true, they're all alive" I said, then began laughing again, but after a few moments, Link asked for the heart pieces

"oh yeah, here ya go" I handed Link and Jess their heart pieces

"y'know" I said, looking at the bag we had bought "we never ate any of this food"

"no wonder I'm so hungry" Link frowned and grabbed the bag, then rummaged through it and pulled out an 'appeach' as I called it (it was a fruit that looked like a peach and an apple if you couldn't tell by what I called it)

"me too" I said, then pulled out the candy bar and munched on it happily while Jess ate the trail mix

I looked back at the bag…but it was gone! (gasp!)

But I saw a young man, around 13 or so with brown hair running away, laughing

**Haha! Cliffie…sort of? Who stole our bag? Why'd he steal it? Will we catch him? Why do I think you know the answers?**

**Anyways, review please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, this took forever to get up, didn't it now? Sorry 'bout that**

**In other news, I start school on Wednesday, so it'll take even _longer _for me to update, _oh JOY!_**

**CHPT: 18- The Thief**

"hey!" I shouted "what do you think you're doing?" I got up and ran after the guy, but didn't catch up…as I've said before, I suck at running

Link, on the other hand, came very close to catching him…that is until the boy flew into the air

Link stopped and stared upwards for a moment in shock; it wasn't every day you saw someone flying!

"hey!" I shouted again "thief! Give it back!" but, despite my (pathetic) attempts at jumping after him, I never got him

After my 5th effort to reach, Link put a hand on my shoulder "Sonya…just stop…you're embarrassing yourself"

"don't I always?" I said, then made my final attempt to get higher…but, yet again, failed

"we can't just let him get away!" I looked around to see where the guy went, and he was just above a rooftop eating the other candy bar, and I think he was just taunting us

"no, no we can't" Link agreed, then I got another 'great' idea, I whispered it in Jess and Link's ear

**After a few minutes of preparing…**

"HEY!" Link shouted from below the roof that the boy was on, getting his attention "yeah, you! You're so chicken you can't come down here and fight!"

"you so chicken you can't climb up here and fight?" he retorted, seeming to be annoyed by Link already

The two continued to bicker while me and Jess went to the cuckoo lady

"hi cuckoo lady!" I said, smiling widely

"oh…uh…hi…you're that girl who rounded up…_most_ of my cuckoos, right?" the woman responded, she seemed a little scared

_Ah, so she remembers… _I thought, my smile never fading

**FLASH BACK TIME!**

"_alright, here's your cuckoos, now give me the bottle" I stated after bringing all six _(I think the original number was six)_, or should I say all five?_

"_I'm sorry but there's only five of them…you only rounded up 5…where's the last?" the lady asked, a worried look on her face_

_I looked at the sky for minute and whistled, then responded "well, that one was a rebel" and pointed back to the body of a cuckoo laying on the ground, motionless_

_The lady got a horrified look on her face and covered her mouth with a gasp "y-you k-killed my pre-precious cuckoo?"_

"_I told you, he was a rebel, he tried to kill me, and who's more important, me or a cuckoo?" I asked, and then paused for a moment "don't answer that"_

"_h-how could you?" the cuckoo lady started sobbing_

"_yah, you'll get over it" I walked up to the lady and grabbed the bottle she had gotten ready to give to me_

**FLASH BACK TIME OVER**

"were here to take 2 of your cuckoos, we promise we'll give them back" I promised, though I could tell she was in doubt, so I added "alive."

"well, I suppose it would be-" the lady started

"okthankyou" I said quickly jumping over the small fence and grabbing a chicken (cuckoo, whatever), Jess did the same

The guy who stole our bag was above a purple (I think it's purple) roof, you know, the one that that guy sits on, and it's right below that tower/lookout thing?

Anyways, we climbed up to the top of the lookout and jumped off of it onto the roof the guy was on (we had taped the cuckoo's beaks shut so they wouldn't be able to make sound)

Link and the boy were so busy arguing us, he didn't notice us when we landed

"yah, well-" the boy started, but got interrupted by me and Jess attacking him, Jess retrieved the bag before he flew off the roof, but I was distracting him while Jess did that, and I clung to his boot as he lifted off the ground

"hey! What the heck?" he said, trying to shake me off with no success "ugh, it's you, you're that girl from before, the pathetic one who tried to catch me…get off!"

"who are you calling pathetic?" I shouted angrily

"you do realize I could just take my boot off and send you plummeting to the ground?" the guy inquired

"no! don't drop me!" I screamed

"you're right, to drop you from this height wouldn't be fatal, how about I drop you when we're higher?" he asked, a smug smile on his face

"what can I do that'll make you _not _drop me?"

"for starters, you could shut up and be less annoying, uh…" he paused to think "what's your name anyways?"

"Sonya, how 'bout yours?" I stated

"Justin-wait, why did I tell you that?" he asked himself more than me

"hey, I have a cousin named Justin, I think he's 13….or 14…maybe 15….I dunno-hey, what are you doing?"

"taking off my boot to send you plummeting to the ground" he said, pushing down on his boot, which slipped off

"WHA! YOU SUCK!" I shouted as I fell, then threw his boot at him, and it hit him directly on the head

"take that!" I shouted happily, then reality punched me, I was falling from…really high up

I screamed, and prayed that I would land somewhere soft, and not die

**Back to the town…**

"oh, good, you got the bag…hey, where's Sonya?" Link asked, a conf used look on his face

"fighting that guy" Jess stated calmly, pointing up to the sky

"in the sky?" Link asked, then his ears perked up as he heard a faint voice…screaming "you hear that?"

"hear what?" Jess asked, then she too heard it

"oh gods, I think that's Sonya" Link stated, and his theory was proved true when he saw me falling

"it is!" Link started running towards me, as if he wanted to catch me (probably to heavy for him to catch, though)

**Back to me**

"well, this is it, I think I'm gonna die" I said looking at the ground, not far off and no trampoline for me to land on in sight "…wait, is that Link?"

"I'll catch you!" I heard him faintly scream, and I chuckled "scratch that, I believe I'll live"

So, Link caught me "woah….that was fun…can I do it again?" I asked a grin on my face

"sure, and the next time, I won't catch you" Link said sarcastically , also grinning

"thanks" I stated, changing the topic "I owe you"

"no problem" Link responded, then dropped me on the ground

"hey!" I shouted at him angrily, got up and dusted my tunic off, muttered "meanie" then looked off towards where Jess and Justin were fighting over the bag, and Justin was winning

"we should help her" I dsaid

I hadn't really heard Link, so he could have said something else, but that's what it sounded like he had said

I ran up next to Jess and grabbed a part of the bag, then Link joined in too

"oh **come on **three against one is not fair" Justin said, and I could sense he was struggling

"you shouldn't steal!" Link shouted angrily

"you shouldn't steal" Justin mocked Link, then decided to end the tug-of-war (or is it tug-o-war?) with some magic

"you kids are getting annoying" with that, he set Link's hat on fire, zapped Jess's hands with lightning, then shot ice at me

Link screamed and threw his hat on the ground and began stomping on his hat, which was completely ruined

Jess screeched in pain and got knocked back somewhat

I flinched, but then smiled "wrong element choice for me" and it was like I was almost absorbing the blow, I yanked the bag from his hands when he was surprised and threw it over to Link "think fast"

"huh-" the bag then smacked Link in the face

"um, sorry Link"

"fine, take you're stupid bag, I don't need it anyways" Justin then flew away

"well…that was easy" Jess blinked in surprise

"Link, are you ok?" I asked, walking over to him

"yah, but I wish I could say the same for my hat" Link frowned as he looked at the remains of his hat

"daaang, that was a cool hat, too, oh well, alls well that ends well, now give me that bag, I'm starving" Link handed me the bag and I reached inside of it

I took out a slip of paper attached to a rock that said: _haha, keep your bag, I'll take the good stuff!_

Jess and Link leaned over my shoulders to read the note also

"oh that son of a-"

**And that would be it for today folks, hope you enjoyed, and sorry it was short, R'N'Rer, please don't be too mad that he really wasn't in this that long, I'll make him show up again sometime after the whole seven year sleep, alright? Also sorry if he's out of character, I tried…**

**Review por favor!**


	19. Chapter 19

**This is quite a long chapter…which is why this took me forever to get up, sorry bout that :D in other news, yesterday I went to see Tarzan on Broadway with StarryDreams13, and it was fun, we had front row seats on the balcony, best seats ever!**

**CHPT: 19- Zora's domain**

"alright" I said, looking at our map, then pointed to a spot in the middle of Hyrule field "we're here, and Zora's domain is over there"

We had left Kakariko Village after the whole incident with our bag, luckily we bought some more bread, because I was starving

"how do you know if you can't read Hylian?" Link asked, and I stared at him

"because, it's the only body of water, besides Lake Hylia, on the map"

"how'd you know that was Lake Hylia?" Link inquired

"just shut up" I said, getting a little annoyed with Link

"are you sure we're here?" Link pointed to the spot in the middle of Hyrule field I had been pointing to earlier "aren't we here?" Link pointed to another spot on the map

"I thought we were over there" Jess stated blankly, pointing to yet another spot

"what? No! we're over here!" I yelled, then pointed to the same place I had before "and Zora's Domain is over there…or is it over there?" everything looked different in real life

"HA! You don't know where we are!" Link protested

"yes I do…or at least I think I do, I'm pretty sure it's over there, but if I'm wrong, Link, you can lead the way for the rest of our quest" I smiled "sweet, that rhymed"

"rest of our quest? If that is Zora's domain, all we need to do after that is give the stones to the princess and we're done" Link reminded me

I coughed "uh…right" then I changed our course and headed for Zora's Domain

After about 10 minutes we reached Zora's River (that is what it's called, right?)

"see, it's not over here, told you!" Link shouted at me and turned around to go back to Hyrule field

"no, it's here, remember, looks can be deceiving" I walked forward until I saw a fence, and a large owl atop a pole that was part of the fence

"great, you lead us straight to KG" Link muttered to me

"HO-HOOT! My you 3 have grown much stronger since our last encounter!" KG began

"but we saw you, like, a day ago at the most" I told him

"…TOO BAD! Now, Zora's domain lies ahead, and it is the domain in which the Zoran race resides" KG continued

"gee, couldn't have figured _that _one out" I mumbled scathingly, rolling my eyes

"the Zora's hold the last spiritual stone, so go and find it!" with that, KG flew off

I walked over to the fence and began to try and climb over it, but it wasn't quite working

"ouch!" I yelped, apparently, the spikes on top were not only pointy, but also sharp

"ok, climbing the fence is a no, so, we'll have to cross the river"

"ok" Link walked up to the riverside and stared at the water "looks like if we fall, we'll be swept away"

"ok then, I say we nominate the person with the longest legs" Jess said

They both stared at me

"just 'cuz I'm the tallest doesn't mean I have the longest legs!" I whined in protest, but walked over to the river anyways

I looked at the water for a minute; Link was right, if I fell in I would be carried away

Then, another one of my "genius" ideas formed

I stuck one foot into the water, and all around it, ice formed, much like it had when I touched the lava

"awesome" I said, beaming

The ice seemed pretty sturdy, so I tried putting my other foot in

But, luck wasn't on my side and the ice didn't hold me, so my feet (along with my whole body) started to run down the river

I screamed as I realized I was reaching the first water fall, and tried to grasp for the edge, with no such luck

I reached out one more time and managed to grab something, but it wasn't the river's ledge, it was a hand, Link's to be exact

"where the _heck _would you be without me?" Link asked, and I smiled sheepishly at him as he dragged me back onto the ground

"you have to be the most idiotic person I have ever met"

"Idiocy? I like to think of it as…creative thinking, that doesn't always go as planned" I grinned as Link shook his head

I stood up and shook some of the excess ice off my feet, then looked at the setting sun "well, lets go"

"yah" Jess agreed (she had been helping Link pull me onto shore)

"to the fall water!" I screamed happily

…

"you mean…waterfall?" Link asked, eying me strangely

"nope" I then walked to the riverside and successfully jumped over it, Link and Jess following

We came to a maze of a bunch of bridges, and I followed one up to where a ladder was, I totally forgot where it led, so I just decided to go up it

Right when I set foot on the ladder, a wolf howled in the background, and a gold skullata appeared right on the ladder

I froze for a moment, then screamed and fell backwards off the ladder (this actually happened to me in the game)

I stared at the skullata, then at Link and Jess; I could tell they were trying to hold in their laughter

I pointed to the ladder and the skullata "_that _is not the right way"

I stood up and looked around for a minute as Jess decided to kill the skullata

I pointed to a certain bridge "there. That's the right one"

"you sure?" Link asked

"wasn't I right last time?" I asked referring to earlier, then we walked up to the one bridge, and followed it until we came to a picture of the triforce on the ground

"ok…we're at a waterfall?...now what?" Link asked, giving the waterfall a clueless look ( here's a little fun-fact for all you peoples, cluelessly isn't a real word…my world has been a lie(I'm saying this because my original sentence was 'Link asked, staring at the waterfall cluelessly', but then spell check came on, so I had to fix it))

"look real closely through the water" I suggested

Link squinted his eyes and saw some sort of doorway "oh! I see it, that's the entrance to Zora's Domain right?"

"bravo Link, bravo" I said sarcastically, clapping my hands, Jess laughed at this

"ok, so…do we just jump through the waterfall or something?" Link asked, ignoring my last comment

"yah Link, because waterfalls aren't strong and couldn't-of course we don't jump straight through it!"

"well then…how else do we get through it, miss genius?"

"well, what did we do the last time we saw a picture of the triforce on the ground, hmn?" I asked Link

Link rummaged around in his pocket for a minute and pulled out his ocarina, then played Zelda's lullaby

It took a moment, but soon the water of the waterfall began to part, leaving a pass way to the entrance open

I looked up "how did the water do that?" I jumped up and saw a Zora and a big rock; the Zora was slowly pushing the rock to the middle of the stream before the water fall, and was mumbling a few curse words

**On top of the water fall with the Zora…**

"ugh…_why_ did I sign up for this job again? Stupid unappreciative kids down there, I bet they think the waterfall is parting because of magic, but do I ever get a thank-you! No!" the Zora then proceeded to say a few curse that if I wrote here, the rating would probably have to go up

**Ok, back to the main characters…**

"thank you!" I shouted up at the Zora pushing the rock, then followed Link and Jess into Zora's Domain, but before that I thought I heard someone scream "FINALLY!"

"wow!" I marveled at the size and beauty of the place "it's so…watery"

"well no duh Sony" Jess stated, though she too was liking this place

I walked to the edge of the ledge and stared down at the water…it looked so warm and clear, so I decided to jump in

"CANNONBALL!" I screamed whilst jumping in, even though I wasn't doing a cannonball

"come in guys, it's nice!" I signaled for them to come down by waving my hand

Jess sat down and took her boots off, which was something I had forgotten to do, then jumped in, also shouting cannonball, though she actually _did _the cannonball

Link jumped in next, he didn't bother to take his boots off and dove in…not really a graceful dive…more of a 'be quiet, I'm working on it' dive

When Link rose up for air, and wiped his eyes, I shouted his name, and he turned his attention to me "yeah?"

"think fast!" I splashed Link in the face and began laughing

Link spat out the water I had gotten in his mouth and looked at me "you know, this means war"

Link then splashed me with more water than I had splashed him with

I put my hands together and splashed Link again, but this time I got both Link and Jess, thus getting her involved in this

Our war of splashes went on for about another 10 minutes before we got sick of splashing each other (it does get boring after a while)

"alright" I said laughing lightly and wiping water off of my face "time to meet the king"

"why, does he have the stone?" Link asked, following me to solid ground

"eh…not exactly" I said, climbing out of the water and ringing out my skirt

"then why visit him?" Link inquired, also ringing out his skirt…ahem, I mean tunic

"I dunno, I think we have to" I shrugged and lifted my foot in the air and tried to shake off some of the water, then muttered "wearing boots while swimming was _not_ a smart idea"

"that's why I took mine off" Jess stated while getting out of the water "stupid"

I glared at Jess then looked back to where she left her boots; all the way by the entrance

Jess looked back at her boots, too "d'oh! Hold on guys, I'll be right back!" she then ran off to get her shoes

"who's stupid now?" I yelled "we'll meet you in the King's chamber place!"

"were going to leave her behind?"

"yah, she'll find us" I stated "c'mon"

Link shrugged and followed me up a long path until we came to a well-sized room with a small waterfall in it, and on the top of the waterfall…

"whoa! Sonya, check out that really fat fish!" Link laughed and pointed to the king, whom in return got an angry look on his face

"uh, Link-" I started, but he cut me off

"I mean, like, how many fork-lifts did it take to get him up there?" Link began laughing even harder, which made the 'fat fish' even more angry

"Link I don't think you should-"I began, but once again got cut off

"hey! You- yeah, you- the average human eats 10 (or maybe it's 15? 20? Something like that) tons of food per lifetime? How much would you eat? I'm guessing somewhere around 10,000!"

"LINK!" I shouted into his ear

"yeah?" he asked through laughs

"that's the king you dolt!" I screamed angrily at Link

Link immediately stopped laughing and stared up at the really ticked off king, then at me, then back at the king

"uh…" Link was about to say something, but the king sent a (muscular) Zoran guard on Link, who grabbed his collar and pulled his hand back, about to punch Link

"wait!" I yelled, stopping the guard "you have to excuse my friend, you see he has a…birth defect…and is mentally deranged, so he can't control himself sometimes"

Link gave me an angry glare while the king and guard weren't looking at him

"yah…um…you see it's called Dis…control…iou…sis….yeah, discontroliosous!" I said, smiling at my new "disease"

The king nodded at the guard

The guard released Link's collar but gave him a scowl

"phew" Link then walked back over to my side

"please, tell me why you are here children" King Zora (KZ) bellowed in a low voice

"we…well, I, Link is just my traveling companion, want the spiritual stone of water, the Zora's sapphire!"

"ah yes…I believe my daughter had it, if you could find her…" KZ trailed off

"yes sir, I'll find your daughter" I said calmly, though I shuttered inside…his daughter, the one who won the award for most idiotic Zora, was Ruto

"her name is Ruto, she's probably near Lord Jabu Jabu, our deity!" KZ said proudly, punching a fist into the air, and toppling over forward

Luckily, the guard caught him and shoved him up-wards again…man I'd hate to have that job

"didn't see that coming" I said, then walked towards a low tunnel "come one discontroliosous boy"

Link followed me, and when we were out of ear-shot, he looked at me angrily "birth defect? mentally deranged? _Discontroliosous_? That was the best thing you could come up with?"

"it worked didn't it? Plus, if I had stopped to think of something better, your face would be broken"

"good point, but still, I'd rather be thought of just rude than mentally deranged _and _rude"

"who cares what the heck an overweight fish thinks? I certainly don't"

"hey, where are we going anyways?" Link asked

"a game" I stated simply, and soon after we reached a waterfall and another Zora

"hey little dudes, hows about a game of rupee collecting, all you gotta do is collect 20 rupees and you win a prize! And you win the rupees! Only 20 rupees!" the game owner smiled as I nodded

"but only one of ya can go, so who's it gonna be?" the guy asked

"him" I pointed over my shoulder to Link who was staring down the waterfall, I got his attention when I said "him"

"I'm gonna do the game? Alright, bring it on!" Link smiled confidently

"ok, I'll throw these rupees down there, and you fetch them within 30 seconds!" the man took the rupees from my hand and threw them off the ledge, and waited for Link to jump down

"little dude, I'll be fair and wait till you dive off this cliff" the man said, waiting for Link to jump off the ledge

"y-you mean I have to jump o-off this ledge?" the man nodded "but we're so high up!"

"oh god- not this again!" I shouted, rolling my eyes

"if you don't hurry up, I'm gonna start the timer anyways…" the man started

I walked up to Link "listen, Link, if you really don't want to jump off, I won't make you, I'll go instead" I smiled sweetly and put a hand on Link's shoulder

"really?" Link asked, smiling back at me "wow, thanks SonyAAAAAAH!" Link screamed as I pushed him off the waterfall

"that wasn't really nice little girl"

"if you call me little one more time, you're next" I smiled at the game owner, then looked back down at Link who just hit the water

Luckily, Link didn't take time to yell at me (though I suspected he would later) and just picked up all the rupees, just barely making the time limit

"alright little dude! Bring 'em up here for your prize!"

Link ran back up to the waterfall and showed the rupees to the man, who also gave him a silver scale, which allowed him to breathe under-water longer

"ahem, aren't you forgetting someone?" I asked, pointing to myself, and the game man stared at me

"little dude…I mean not-little dude…you didn't do anything"

"yah I did, I pushed him off the cliff, without me, he would still be up here deciding whether to go or not"

"still, you didn't do anything" the man protested

"hey! Don't make me mad! I have ice powers! I could freeze you!"

"yeah right"

" I do! Link, tell him!" I shouted

"you do, but you can't control them yet" Link pointed out

"I so can control them If I tried!" I then pointed my hands towards the ground and concentrated "go!"

Nothing

"ice!"

Nope

"shoot!

Uh…no

"activate?"

Not quite

"work!"

Hm…still nothing

"Ka-may-ha-may-ha!"

Now that was just _pure_ desperation there

"darn" I sulked "still can't control 'em"

Link walked up to me and whispered in my ear "try this word…rupee"

"rupee? Why would I say that?" I asked

"because" Link paused and pushed me off the cliff, much like I had to him

"that's what you need to collect!" he finished as I was falling

"yah, I kind of deserved this" I muttered as I splashed into the water, and looked at the ground (which already had the rupees on it because, apparently, while I was trying to activate my powers, the owner and Link had devised a plan)

I grabbed all the rupees and ran back up there, sopping wet, I showed the man the rupees, and he in return gave me a silver scale

"thanks little dude" he smiled at me

"stop calling me little! I'm almost as tall as you!" I hollered, very annoyed with this man

"hey, guys I found you! Finally, I got lost!" Jess shouted from behind us

"hey Jess!" I shouted back, forgetting my anger towards the game man "I was wondering where you were"

"we need to go to lake Hylia now" I stated, ringing out my skirt again

"if we need to get to lake Hylia, why did we even come here?" Link asked

"because, 1) we needed to get the silver scales and 2) there's a shortcut to lake Hylia, that in order to get to, we need the silver scales" I stated, walking to the waterfall, signaling for Link and Jess to follow, then jumping off the waterfall

Link and Jess followed (though Link didn't like it)

"c'mon" I said as I dove under the water near the shortcut thing that leads to lake Hylia

Link dove under, but Jess couldn't reach the bottom without running out of breath, because she hadn't won the silver scale

"catch you guys later…I guess" she shouted to us before we left

I opened my eyes and looked around…but there wasn't anything to look at through the door, it was pitch black

After a few moments, an incredibly strong current came and propelled us forward, and every once and a while jerked us left or right

Then…it stopped, and we arrived in Lake Hylia

I quickly swam up to the surface and gasped for air, then looked around for Link who was also just coming up for air

"that was fun" I stated, smiling then looked around for the bottle with the note from Ruto in it

"made me queasy" Link complained "when we leave, can we take the long way?"

"no" I held my breath and dove back under water to retrieve the bottle I had found

When I came up, Link asked what that was

"it's a bottle stupid" I popped the cork off and grabbed the letter "and a letter"

"yeah, but what does it say?" Link asked as I opened it

"it reads" I cleared my throat and began talking in a shrill girly voice, one that I imagined Ruto would sound like "dear whoever's reading this, help me! I'm in trouble; the great Jabu Jabu has swallowed me, help! Love, Ruto. P.S.-DON'T TELL DADDY!"

"good impersonation" Link noted, chuckling

"thankies" I smiled, then shoved the note back in the bottle

"time to go back" I stated, then dove under, and back into the portal thingamajig (yes, thingamajig is a real word, look it up on Microsoft word)

"great" Link followed me under, also into the shortcut

**Well, that's all folks, hope ya liked it, review please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Whoaness, I gots a lot to say(just skip it if you don't want to read your review response)…first off, I am SO sorry this took FOREVER to get up, I was sick and out of school for a week, and then I had a crap load of homework to make up D:**

**REVIEW RESPONSE TIME!**

**Starbat- thanks, I really do need to work on my grammar more. and I need to use more periods, but I don't like periods...**

**about Link being a coward, he's really just mostly afraid of heights(everyone's afraid of something, right?), me, I'm afraid of spiders and so is Jess**

**and the term sweat-dropped means...uh...it's hard to explain, but have you ever read any mangas(Japanese comics)? or watched any anime? because in an anime or manga, it's a large sweat-drop on the side of the face that usually signifies embarrassment or exasperation...tell me if that made any sense at all. **

**by the way, awesome word you used "counterintuitive" I like that...it sounds so...smart... **

**R'N'Rer- oh…wait…you wanna be in every chapter? uh…um….I didn't know that….so hows about you just appear after the 7 year wait thing….I can't make you in every chapter because originally, Jess wasn't even supposed to be in here, it was supposed to be only me and Link (if you can kinda tell by the way Jess doesn't talk as much as she would in real life)**

**I thought you just wanted to be in a few chapters…not all of them…so I haven't really thought about him tagging along (if you even want him to, that is)**

**Also, he will have to tag along AFTER the seven year sleep because I'm already planning ahead for what happens in Jabu Jabu, what happens after Jabu Jabu, and what happens before the 7 year sleep (I make up more and more of these little events in my head before I fall asleep, so I think a lot about it, ok?)**

**I'm confused**

**The Kirby emerald- thanks, and since you can't wait, here's some more:D**

**Thelostzelda- one of the most interesting things EVER, hmn? I feel special now :)**

**Trust me, I can't believe cluelessly isn't a word either**

**Yusuke343- I'm sorry I pushed him off the water fall…but it had to be done**

…

**Ok, no it didn't, but it sure made me happy :D**

**CHPT-20: Princess of pompous (AKA: Ruto)**

I rose from under the water and gasped for breathe once again, Link came up right asfter me

I swam to the ledge where Jess was waiting

"you get it?" Jess asked

"yup" I handed her the bottle as I climbed out of the water

"let's go meet the king!...again!" I smiled, and grabbed the bottle back as Link climbed out

"to give him the letter?" Link guessed

"no…we're going to the king just to say 'hi'" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes

Link glowered at me, and then we began walking back to the king's chamber

"oh my, it's the mentally challenged one, guard, keep an eye on him" KZ whispered the last part

The guard nodded, then stared at Link, who laughed nervously

I cleared my throat "your majesty, on our recent journey, we discovered a note in a bottle, and it had Ruto's signature on it"

"my daughter?" KZ asked, a worried look on his face

"yes, your daughter…anyhow, according to this letter, she is currently trapped inside your deities belly, will you give us permission to rescue her?"

"oh yes, of course, of course"

"good, but naturally, we won't do it for free, how about you give us the Spiritual stone of water in exchange?" I stopped, then added under my breath "not that you have it"

"yes , just please save my daughter! The path to Jabu Jabu is right behind me, just let me get out of the way"KZ then began to slowly wobble out of the path of the door

"alright, while he's moving, let's catch a fishy!" I exclaimed, walking down the path to a small, shallow pool

"why?" Link asked, following me, Jess in front of him

"well, how do you plan to get inside a giant whale god?" I asked

"I dunno…I thought he would just kind of let us in…or maybe…through his mouth?" Link guessed

"your first answer wasn't correct, your second one was, and how do you plan to get into his mouth?"

"um….uh…" Link paused to think for a second "I got it, when we feed him the fish, his mouth'll open!"

"way to go" I said, clapping, then took out a bottle and grabbed a fish and some water along with it

"now, maybe he's done moving" I walked back up the pathway

"let's hope so" Jess commented

When we got to the king's chamber, KZ had moved…about an inch

"oh goddesses, this is gonna take forever!" I slapped my forehead and sighed, then took a seat

**30 MINUTES LATER…**

KZ finally made it out of the way, and we walked to Jabu Jabu

"hey deity! I got some food for you, a nice fishy!" I un-corked the bottled and dumped the fish on the ground

Jabu took a minute to respond, for he was asleep when we came in

I took this minute to calm myself "ok, no matter how gross it is, I can do this, I can do this, I can do this…"

Jabu Jabu's eyes shot open when he smelled the fish, he opened his gigantic mouth, and sucked the fish, and us three, inside of him

Inside of him…it was dank, smelly, and…squishy

I landed face-first when we got in him, and screamed "I CAN'T DO THIS!"

Link and Jess looked at me as I ran to Jabu Jabu's (JJ) mouth and began pounding on his teeth "lemme out!"

Link put a hand on my shoulder "chill Sonya, it's not that bad"

I stopped pounding and took a deep breathe "ok" I shuddered and turned around "I hope I can do this"

"I'm sure you can" Link said disingenuously, then walked towards a pool of water

I yelled to Link took out his shield to protect himself from the rocks that the octorocks in the pool spat out

"hey guys, a little help here?" Jess asked, floating around in one of the many bubbles in the room

So the scene of this dungeon was already falling apart in the first room; Link was fighting an octorock (not really hurting the octorock, because he was using his Hylian shield), Jess was bouncing around in a bubble, and I was too disgusted to move

Great heroes, aren't we?

I took a beep breathe "Link!"

"yah?" came his muffled voice from under the shield

"your not hurting them" I sated, pointing out the obvious

"neither are you!" Link shouted angrily

I pondered this, shuddered, and took a step forward, my boot making a soft squish sound

I took out my deku shield and held it in front of myself as I walked towards the octorocks

"Link, I'll take care of them, because I'm the only one not trapped in a bubble with a deku shield" (Link's burned, remember?)

"eh…ok" Link stood up "should I get Jess?" he asked before getting bombarded by a rock

"yes, and you should also have been smart enough to wait until I was guarding you"

Link ignored me and picked up the rock that the octorock shot at him, then went after Jess

"are you planning to throw that rock at me!?" Jess looked at Link, skeptical that he wouldn't hit her

"yah, trust me I'm a pro aimer" Link closed one of his eyes and threw the rock, missing the bubble by about a foot

"pro aimer, eh?" Jess asked cocking an eyebrow

"oh be quiet" Link grumbled and went to fetch the rock

I beat the first octorock and was now on the second one, who was giving me a harder time than the first one, he kept shooting really, really fast, I barely had time to aim!

Finally, on about the billionth try, I hit him directly

The octorock squished itself up, then down and let out a large puff of air, making a weird sound…interesting way to die, no?

I looked back at Link who was just getting ready to once again throw the rock at Jess

"dontmessup!" I screamed really fast and really loudly at Link

Link threw the rock in surprise from my sudden outburst, and hit the bubble, just barely missing Jess's head

"SONYA!" Link yelled angrily, swerving around

"what, you broke the bubble, didn't you?" I asked, then walked over to a small pathway that led to a door with this weird red spider web looking thing over it

Link poked it and it jiggled

I cringed "eww, let's hurry this up, the less time in here, the better"

"how do we get past the door?" Link asked

"think" I stated flatly

Link pondered for a second, then took out his sword "I got it!" he then started hacking at the door until he cut through it

I gaped at Link and his method of unlocking a door "oh goddesses…you're gonna kill the poor thing if you keep that up"

"how else should we have opened it, hmn?" Link asked

"try looking up" I pointed to the switch on the ceiling

"oh" Link stared at the switch, then we walked into the next room, which had a jellyfish (or Bari, whatever) right in the entrance

"enemy?" Link looked at me and I nodded "I'll take care of it" Link drew his sword and jumped at the Bari

"no Link! You idiot-!" I started, seeing Link was using his sword

Too late.

Link's sword made contact with the Bari, and electricity ran through his body

I grabbed Link's collar and pulled him away from the Bari, who turned into some bubbles, signifying that it was dead

Link fell backwards and landed on his behind

"what the…" Link looked horrified; apparently, he had never expected a jellyfish to give off electricity

"hey doofus, did you forget that some jellyfish give off electricity?" I asked looking at the now frizzy-haired Link

"n-no" Link stuttered, still alarmed "I didn't know"

"well, now you do" I stated, reaching for Link's sword which gave me a slight shock as I picked it up and handed it to him

"thank you" Link got up, dusted off his tunic, took the sword, and smoothed down his frizzed hair

"welcome" I walked to the door that led to the next room "let's go"

We walked into the next room and saw an all-too-unwanted face; it was the princess of pompous, Ruto

"who are you?" Ruto asked, arms crossed, a frown on her face

"I'm Link, this is Sonya, and that's Jessica" Link pointed to us in order "I take it your Ruto?"

"yah, how'd you know?" Ruto asked, uncrossing her arms, but her frown remained

"well, we got your letter…" Link started

"what letter? I didn't send any letter! Since there was no letter, you three must be psychic! Tell my future!"

"wha? We're not-" I cut Link off

"I see that in the near future, you shall be a great annoyance to three people who only want to help you!" I put one hand on my forehead and outstretched the other arm in the direction of Ruto, and "predicted" the future

Ruto's eyes sparkled as she looked at me with obvious admiration "wow! You can really predict the future? Now…I wonder who those three people will be…."

I coughed "I think were those three people who are going to rescue you….just maybe"

"how? I have nothing to be saved from right now" Ruto put a finger to her chin

"um…nothing to be saved from? We're currently inside the belly of a giant whale god! We're here to save you from him!" Link shouted in disbelief of Ruto's stupidity

"huh? I come in here all the time…though there are monsters today, and I can't figure out why…but it's none of your business!" Ruto then walked into a hole that looked like pink quicksand and fell through it

"whoa, she's gone! We should go after her!" Link yelled, quite surprised by the fact that she had fallen

"eww" I stuck my tongue out in repulsion "do we **have** to follow her?"

"if we ever want to get out of here" Link said, trying to convince me to follow him as he jumped down the hole

"ugh" I groaned but followed, luckily, being stuck inside Jabu Jabu forever is a worse thought than falling down some weird hole only to meet Ruto……which there are few things worse than

"c'mon Jess" I jumped down the hole, Jess following

"you must really like me to keep following me like this" Ruto smiled at Link

Link's eye twitched "no…not especially, we just need the spiritual stone, now let's leave so we can get it!"

"well, ok, but were not leaving until we get my mother's stone…I dropped in here so I went in after it, which is the only reason I'm here in the first flace…" Ruto looked at the ceiling to think for a moment

Link looked behind him and saw a door, and he decided to go through it "alright, let's start this search by going through that door"

Ruto sat down cross legged

"um…what are you doing, we haven't even started yet, why are you resting?" Link asked

"I'm giving you the honor of carrying me!" Ruto beamed happily

"honor?" I mumbled, laughing at the thought of carrying Ruto as an "honor"

"what? I am Not going to ca-"

"CARRY ME!" Ruto screeched like a three-year-old who didn't get their way

Link scowled "alright, fine, I'll carry you, let's just start this already!"

Ruto grinned as Link picked her up and lifted her above his head

"just a suggestion, but, lose some weight, wouldya?" Link walked over to te door and it opened up into a long hallway full of bubbles

Somehow we made our way to the center room without getting hit by one of the bubbles

In the room there was a shallow pool of water and another doorway on the other side

"ok, Link, Ruto is about as useful as a crate when she's sitting…actually, she's that useless any time, but she can't swim because I bet she'll refuse to move" I told Link "so that's why we need to throw her over to the other side before making the water rise, ok?"

"uh…right, how do you know all this again?" Link asked

"magic, now throw her to the other side while me and Jess kill the stingers that are swimming in the water"

"um…ok" Link waited for me and Jess to get the stingers attention on us before he jumped in

(I have no clue how many stingers were in the water, but let's just say there were 2, shall we?) I handed Jess a stick to kill the stinger with, while I was going to use my slingshot

I walked near the first one and he (she? It?) flew up into the sky and circled around my head

I took out a deku seed and loaded my slingshot with it, I aimed carefully and shot at the stinger

Jess did the exact same thing as me, except for when it came to the 'kill it with a slingshot' part

Instead of the slingshot, she took the stick I gave her and stabbed it through the bottom of the stinger as it flew over her head

The stingers squealed in pain, fell, died, and then disappeared

Link threw Ruto to the other side of the room, now that the stingers were gone

"good, now _we_ need to get over there" I walked through the water to a weird looking switch on the ground and stepped on it

Suddenly the water began to rise, taking us with it, in the background I heard a timer ticking, it told us how much time we had left to get to the side with Ruto

We swam over to the ledge and got up on it

Our clothes were drenched when we got out…and like it wasn't wet enough already inside here…

"y'know, is this really water?" I asked looking back at the small pool "I mean, were inside of a living whale…it could be anything…"

"eww!" Jess screeched at me "don't make me sick! I'm already disgusted enough!"

"it's true though"

"ok, sorry to disturb your petty conversation, but do you mind? I don't exactly **enjoy** carrying Ruto, can you hurry up?"

"yah, yah, be quiet Link" I loaded up my slingshot as the water decreased, then shot it at a gold skullata on a wall with…vines on it…inside a whale…somehow

I jumped back down into the "water" (whatever it was), grabbing the skullata on my way down, then hit the switch and swam climbed back onto the ledge

"was that necessary?" Link asked as I loaded my slingshot yet again and shot the switch to open the door

"yes, yes it was, if we ever want to get more money" I protested, then we walked into the next room

This room had a platform within a pool of…water

We jumped on the platform(ok, I'm not sure if there's a octorock at this point, but let's say there isn't…I have memory problems, ok?) and it rose to the first floor

**Ok, sorry, ending here folks, there's no more, so review please!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Takin a break from the normal plot line to bring you Jess's background story! It's kind of short and not really funny, but I got it done pretty fast because it was easy to write, so I hope y'all like it**

**Review responses (aww..only 3 : )**

**Starbat- it's ok to criticize, I like it better than praise because it helps me improve, but of course I like praise too! So thank you, your review included both!**

**Yuko6754- s'okay, your review wasn't that late, and thanks, glad you liked it:D**

**Don't Ask- well, I feel very happy now, I'm glad to know you like it and think it's the funniest Zelda story ever, because I've read some other pretty funny(and more popular) Zelda stories where the person gets stuck in Zelda**

**I know, I know, I need to work on grammar, which I suck at, but I'm trying to work on it, but for the time being, I'm awful and I use WAY too many commas, if you've noticed**

**And don't worry, I'm gonna get that scepter…one way or another :D thanks for the review**

**CHPT:21- Jess's Story**

"hey mom, can I go for a bike ride?" Jess screamed from her garage into her kitchen where her mom was

"sure, honey" her mom responded, drying the last of the dishes

"thanks!" Jess grabbed her bike and jumped on it as she pedaled out of the garage

Halfway down her driveway, Jess began to think _I haven't been to Sony's in so long…wonder how she is…maybe I should call her when I get home, and we can get together! I can try to beat the forest temple in Zelda!_

Jess wasn't paying attention, but she started to when she realized she was about to hit a tree

She quickly swerved out of the way, only to head towards another tree

Acting swiftly, she jumped off of her bike as it impacted the tree, smashing the handle bars and destroying her front tires

She lied on the ground for a moment then looked up, expecting to see her yard

But what she saw wasn't her yard at all, she was in front of a tall gate, horses were rearing up inside of the fence, because of her sudden appearance most likely

She looked behind her and saw a stable and a house, they didn't look like any stable or house on her street (she has a lot of horse farms on her road)

Jess closed her eyes and shook her head, then opened her eyes again and…

It was all gone, under her was the sweet smelling grass, behind her was her fallen bike, near her were all the trees and her driveway

She shook her head again and stared, was it just a weird dream she had while she was recovering from the fall?

She figured it must have been, she shrugged it off and looked over her bike; it wasn't too bad

She picked the bike up but dropped it again at the sight of a red headed girl singing

She stared at the girl, though she appeared to be singing, Jess could hear no noise from her

Suddenly, a small horse ran up to the girl and stomped the ground, obviously the horse was still a colt

The girl petted the horse's head and kissed it, then began to sing again, but this time to the colt

The red head looked over at Jess, then, she was gone

Jess was really starting to get freaked out at this point, but at the same time those two visions looked slightly familiar to her…

Jess grabbed her bike and ran back to her house, she told her dad about the bike, but left out the vision part, she also asked if I could come over the next day, he said yes, but ask your mother first (she said yes too)

Jess picked up the phone and called me

"hello?" my mom answered

"hi, it's Jessica, may I speak to Sonya?" Jess said politely

"yes, hold on" my mom hollered for me to pick up the phone

I picked up the phone and immediately said "yellow?"

"hey Sony, first off, wanna come over for dinner tomorrow?" Jess asked

"umm…..hmn…..lemme ask" I put the phone down and went ask my mom, and she said yes

Ok, the rest of the planning is boring, so let's skip to the part where Jess and I are just talking, ok?

"so, what should I bring, my sketchbook?" I asked

"yah, um…Sony, I know this sounds ridiculous, but could you bring the Nintendo 64 (don't own)? I got this huge craving to play Zelda" Jess asked politely (eheh, not really)

I began laughing "sure Jess" I responded, and I wasn't being sarcastic

"wow, thanks! See ya tomorrow I gotta go, it's dinner time!" Jess hung up and went to my table to eat

**After eating and doing some other stuff, it was time for bed…**

"g'night mom!" Jess said as she climbed into her bed, but it didn't feel quite normal…it felt like…straw with a sheet over it, like an olden bed

Jess looked down at it, but it looked like her normal bed, then, in an instant, it felt normal again, too

Jess was a bit spooked by this, but eventually she fell asleep

**In the morning…**

"Jess, wakeup, Sonya's going to be here in an hour!" Jess's mom shouted from the hallway

"hunh…wha? Did I really oversleep that much?" she looked over at her alarm clock, it was 10:00, I would be over in exactly one hour (unless I'm late like normal)

Jess groaned and got dressed, then walked into her kitchen and ate a bowl of cereal, she brushed her hair and then went to the computer to play a game

After a half hour on the computer, I arrived with the N64 and **all** of my games, yup all **4 **of my games

"Sony, wassup?" Jess smiled as I bent down to pet her dog, Sophie (so cute!)

"oh nothing, as usual" I stood up and asked her where to put the N64

"c'mon we'll hook it up and play Zelda!" Jess exclaimed happily

I coughed "eh, about the whole, 'hooking it' up thing…"

"you _do _know how to hook it up, don't you?" Jess asked doubtfully

"meh, I'll figure it out" I shrugged and walked to her living room T.V.

**An hour and several failed attempts later…(I'm using a lot of these things)**

"got it!" I screamed with joy "I knew I could do it, for I am the great and amazing Sonya!" I smiled in a way to say I was joking (otherwise I'd look like an egotistical jerk…which I'm not, right? Right? **Right!?**)

"good, now I can" Jess paused and glared at me "_finally _play Zelda"

"yes, yes you can" I grabbed the cartridge and put it in the slot, then turned it on

The screen turned black and the N64 logo came up, we saw Link riding past on a horse, the Zelda logo for OoT came up and Jess pressed start

She went to her file named "Duncan" (after her gecko)

It started and she was at the very beginning of the Forest Temple, she pushed the control stick forward and Link walked into two wolfos, which attacked him

Jess started tapping the 'B' button repeatedly as I yelled at her to lock on

In a few minutes, she had killed the two wolfos and they were engulfed in blue flames

She grabbed the treasure they left behind and her rupees hit the max for her so far: 200

She went into a room and was surprise attacked by a deku baba and an octorock, first she killed the plant, then the octopus thing

"whoo, go me!" Jess smiled then frowned, her health was kind of low

She pulled out her Lon Lon milk and Link drank it, unexpectedly she got shocked by something, I'm not sure what

I gasped and pulled her away from the controller, thinking it was the game, but she continued to be shocked until Link finished the milk

"Jess! Are you ok!?" I asked as she opened her eyes

"um…yah, I think so, what happened?" Jess asked

"something electrocuted you, I don't know what though, I thought it was the game but it wasn't"

"weird, oh well, no biggy I guess, I'm alive and I feel fine, so I'm ok" Jess stated

"well, maybe we should tell your parents, y'know?" I suggested

"I will" Jess stood up and grabbed her controller, saved and shut of the N64 "I think that's enough Zelda"

I laughed "I guess, and though it was only about ten minutes of playing, it was…"shocking", if you will" I laughed at my awful pun; bad jokes crack me up for some odd reason

Jess faked a laugh "you're so funny"

We decided to go do something else, like play another video game

To save time, I'm skipping to the part where I leave because I'm just lazy like that

"Bye Jess, see you…some other time!" I walked out the door and walked into my car, my mom was playing _JET: look what you've done _most likely because my brother left his CD in the car

"Bye!" I heard Jess scream one last time before she walked back in and after about another hour, she went to bed…again

**The next day…**

Jess woke up and walked into her kitchen, ate a frozen waffle (no, not when it was frozen still)

She watched some T.V. and went into her room for a while to play with Duncan (the Lizard, not Link)

"That was so weird yesterday, how I got shocked like that…" Jess stared at Duncan who gave her a cute, yet blank look

She hugged Duncan lightly and put him back in his cage, then thought _I wonder if my dad fixed my bike, I wanna go for a ride now_

Jess looked in her garage, and her bike looked better, but not completely fixed (it was still rideable, though)

"Hey dad, I'll be out on my bike, ok?" not waiting for a response, she went to her bike and rode it down her driveway

Halfway down there she saw a flock of birds fleeing from a tree, obviously, something had spooked them

Jess looked around for some sort of animal, but instead noticed a large storm cloud passing over head

"that's strange…when did the sky get so cloudy, it was clear when I left"

It began to drizzle, so Jess decided to ride back to her house, but before she got there, it began pouring and began to lightning (lightning is a weird verb, I probably used it in the wrong way)

A loud thunder clap came and lightning shot down right at Jess, hitting her directly

She screamed as she got knocked out

Jess opened her eyes, and for awhile there was nothing, it was like she was just floating in darkness, then she felt warm rays of sunlight

But that was it, no ground, no smell, no air, just sun

Although, there was something else, in the background, a crescent moon with a star in the middle was in the background

Her eyes shot open, under her was grass, she could smell the sweet hay from a stable in front of her, and she saw a few chickens by a house

A young red haired girl ran up to Jess and gasped "who are you? why are you here? Are you a customer?" the girl fired questions at Jess like a pistol

"my name is Jessica, and I have no idea why or where I am" Jess looked around, it looked a lot like the first vision she had got after running into that tree with her bike

"well, my name's Malon and you're at Lon Lon ranch!" Malon exclaimed gleefully

Jessica's eyes opened wide when she heard both names "like…as in…the Lon Lon ranch in…Hyrule?"

**Well, somebody wanted me to tell the background story of Jess and how she got to Hyrule, so there you have it, review now please, reviews make me _explode _with joy :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Woo, done with chapter 22 and I am only 11 reviews short of 100 dies of excitement if my reviewers stay faithful, I should have 100 reviews in no time, I thank you all so much! Reviews really do mean a ton to me and I love all my reviewers :D**

**REVIEW REPLYING TIME (ignore unless you want to read my reply to your review):**

**Yuko6754: haha, well I couldn't really remember it either, I kinda looked at an online guide to help me remember, just like I do with all the dungeons (so I don't miss something or accidentally forget a part) glad ya like :D**

**Kairi irl: well, I wasn't planning on doing a story for her background, but one reviewer said it would probably be a good idea to and I thought it probably would to, so I did it**

**Starbat: yes, it wasn't that funny, but it was still quite fun to write**

**Ok, you caught me. Lightning isn't a verb, technically it is a noun, and I probably should have wrote something along the lines of 'lightning flashed' but my brain was dead, so there **

**The Kirby Emerald: yes, Jess saw cows; they're practically her favorite animal! Remember, when I first met Jess, she had a cow named Roxy and rode it until we got to Kakarkiko village (I kinda forgot to put in that she also rode it when we were going to Zora's domain, so yah)**

**And yes I do freak out when I see the blob things…HAPPY COWS:D**

**R'N'Rer: yes, like I've stated before, we will meet up with your character after the seven year sleep, thanks for the review!**

**Patrick: well, that's nice, but what about my story as a whole, do not like the entire thing or just Jess' story? And why don't you like her story? Please explain because if you don't I'll keep writing this way and I won't improve**

**Thanks for reviewing though :D**

**CHPT: 22- This Is Getting Really Disgusting**

"This is the song that neveeeeeeer ends! It goes on and on my friends! Some people started singing it not knowing what it was, so they just kept singing it, just because…. This is the song that never ends! It goes on and on my friends! Some people started singing it not knowing what it was, so they just kept singing it, just because…. This is the song that neve-!"

"Be quiet Sonya!" Link yelled, finally getting annoyed by me "just be quiet!"

"No need to yell, I won't sing it anymore" the elevator landed and we were back where we started, yay!

"c'mon" I walked off the elevator, only half questioning how it moved up and down, there's a lot of magic in Hyrule, so an elevator inside of a whale that's bigger inside than out, wasn't too surprising

We walked into the room where we first met Ruto, y'know the one with all the holes in it?

Except this time we didn't fall down one of the holes, instead we walked through a door at the end of it, almost all of us getting our heads chopped off by the sudden appearance of the giant bari thing

Anyways, the next room branched off into 5 different sections; some had weird tentacle things blocking the path

"eeny meeny I chose you" I pointed to the pathway that lead to the room with the boomerang (or most likely, boomerang**s**) in it

We walked down that path, and two (I think there's 2) electric flying snake things flew out from the ground

I screamed as I ducked under my shield…my _metal _shield…bet you can imagine how that turned out when the _electric_ snake thing hit me

Link grabbed a stick and threw it at the electric snake thing's tail, and killing it, while Jess killed the other one

I sat up and shook my head "that. Was. Painful" then I fell backwards again, it actually felt good to lie down, I had forgotten how tired I was

"Sonya, get up" Link picked up Ruto again (he had dropped her to kill the snake) "we can't rest here"

"why not?" I asked "I'm tired"

"well, that's just too bad, were not resting here, it's disgusting in here"

"fine, help me up" I sat up then outstretched my arms

Link rolled his eyes and grabbed one hand as Jess grabbed the other and they pulled me up ( I kinda forgot that Jess was with us in this dungeon up to this point, so let's just saw she was too disgusted to speak nervous laugh)

I stood up and told Link to throw Ruto on the switch

"why?" Link asked, but when I ignored him, he just did as I said

The door opened and Jess, Link and I walked through it

I looked down at the floor; five stingers were in the room "DEATH TO STINGERS!" I screamed then ran into the room, startling all five of the stingers at once

They all flew up into the air and attacked us at once…ok, so running in head-first screaming, isn't **always** the best solution

Luckily, seeing as me and Link have amazing aim, we beat them all in 2 minutes (not really…)

Ok, being serious now, the stingers attacked us and I began to shoot deku seeds as fast as I could load them, even if they missed

Link, on the other hand, actually aimed and hit most of them

Jess went after one of them holding her axe above her head, she killed one, too

So I killed two, Link killed two, and Jess killed one. After that, a chest appeared

I ran to the chest, eager to open it first, of course, Link was too, and he beat me there (which kinda made me mad, he always gets to open the chests!)

Link opened it slowly and dramatically, a green light shined out from the chest, and he leaned in to get it

Just to ruin the moment, I pushed Link into the chest

"every stinking dungeon, you do _something _to tick me off, do you just get these weird impulses?" Links muffled voice came from inside the chest (only muffled because he landed face-first)

"well, you were taking too long"

"you're not getting your freaking boomerang anymore"

"that's what you think" I grabbed Link's tunic and pulled him out of the chest, then, before he could recuperate, I grabbed a boomerang with a sapphire encrusted in it instead of a ruby like Links

While I was admiring it, Link grabbed it but I held tight

It soon turned into a game of tug-of-war, a game which I was losing

"I know you're weaker than me" Link said angrily

"no I'm not" I pulled on the boomerang harder, so did Link

Abruptly Link let go of the boomerang, sending me flying backwards

I landed on my back side, and Link was laughing

My face turned red from anger and embarrassment, I normally would have gone and kicked Link in the shins, but for some reason I didn't, I guess I had had enough our stupid fighting, it was getting pretty childish (though we are only 10 and 11)

"Sonya?" Link asked, seeing as how I didn't retaliate right away "are you okay? Are you hurt, I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm so sorr-"

"Link, I'm fine" I assured him, then stood up

"you're not mad? You aren't going to try and kill me?" Link inquired suspiciously

"oh I'm mad alright, but I just don't want to sit around in a gigantic whale fighting" I looked at him "plus, this whole fighting thing is getting old, and if we have to fight, let's do it on solid ground, not in/on the innards of a whale"

"alright, this is different…what'd you do with Sonya?"

"listen, if you _want _me to attack you…" I started

"no thanks, let's move on" Jess interrupted before Link could say something really stupid and make us kill each other

Before we left, Jess grabbed her boomerang which had a star on it and a red stripe was wrapped all around the boomerang

Ok, because I'm a lazy author, and my story is already long enough, I'm not making a separate chapter for the mini boss AND the main boss, I'm putting us in the hall before the mini boss

"wait, hold on, before we get to the next room, there's something I've wanted to do this entire dungeon" I grabbed Ruto and threw her against the wall

She giggled, showing the first sign that she was actually alive since we first met her (y'know how she sits there all quiet-like unless you forget her in a different room?)

I began laughing my head off and Link looked at me strangely, then at Ruto "did she just giggle when she hit the wall?"

"yes, and it's hilarious!" I roared with laughter, along with Jess

"you guys have a weird sense of humor"

"I know" I stopped laughing as Link picked Ruto back up "ok, I'm done, let's go"

We walked into a room with a raised platform with spikes all around it, and on top was a stone, which was actually very pretty (Zora's sapphire is my favorite spiritual stone)

"that's it!" Ruto exclaimed suddenly "put me down, I need to get that stone!"

Link put her down and she ran on top of the platform and picked up the stone

The platform lifted up and Ruto screamed "what is this?! Some giant octopus?! EEEEEEEEK!"

The platform came back down and a giant octopus thing was there in place of Ruto

"yay!" I said, happy to be rid of Ruto but seeing the strange look Link was giving me, I changed my attitude "I mean…oh no, what ever will we do?"

the platform began spinning, and the octopus ran…slid…slithered…umm….**moved **in the opposite direction

I screamed as I ran away from the octopus, Jess in front and Link in front of Jess, seeing as he was the fastest runner and I was the slowest

I was only about 2 feet in front of the octopus when it suddenly stopped and turned blue-green; Link had hit it with his boomerang

Link repeatedly slashed it with his sword and I joined in after a few seconds

We repeated this and the octopus was defeated! Hurrah!

"hey wow, Link, you figured that boss out on your own!" I exclaimed fake-happily

"oh shut up" Link grumbled

"what? It was a compliment, I'm saying you're smarter than you used to be!"

"so you're saying I was dumb before?"

"ye-"

"hey guys, let's stop the fighting and move on, shall we?" Jess intruded, once again stopping our quarrel

We all jumped on the platform and it brought us up to the second floor

"omigosh!" I screamed at the giant rectangular blob that was wobbling back and forth "gross!"

"ick" Link agreed with me, then noticed an octorock "Sonya, go kill it" (remember, I'm the only one with a deku shield)

"no way, I'm not going in that water…it's like….green and really gross looking" I took out my deku shield and gave it to Link "you do it"

"ugh, fine, I'll do it" Link ran down a ramp and into the water, putting his (my) deku shield in front of him and deflecting the rock back to the octorock and killing it

He walked back up the ramp and rung out his tunic "I cannot wait until we get out of here" he grumbled

I pulled out my boomerang and threw it at the rectangular glob, stunning it for a while

I jumped on to the blob…but it was slippery and I slid off of it and fell into the water head first

I opened my eyes after a minute and forced myself up with my arms, spewing the strange liquid out of my mouth, then groaning

Then, to make matters worse, the globular thing became un-stunned and it shocked me

When it finally stopped, I stood up sopping wet with unnamable fluid, slightly frizzed hair, really grossed out, and extremely pissed off at the blob

I started screaming and swearing at the blob, though I knew it was useless, I mean, c'mon, it's a rectangular glop, it couldn't hear me

But it still helped to blow off some steam

When I was finished I stormed back up the ramp and Jess and Link stared at me

"ok, um…now that you've yelled virtually every swear word at that thing, can we trey this again?" Link pulled out his boomerang and shot it at the demon blob

Link jumped over and almost fell into the water like me, except he leaned backwards and instead of falling face-first into the water, he fell back-first onto the demon blob

He carefully stood up and told me to try jumping again

I hesitated for a moment, but Link reassured that he would catch me if I needed him to

I backed up and jumped across, and instead of jumping to far, I jumped too short and Link caught my hands then pulled me up

"woo! I did it!" I looked down at the blob I was standing on then screamed "eat it demon glob!"

Then the glob turned pink signifying the fact that it was almost un-stunned, but Link threw his boomerang at it again and it was stunned once more

"goddesses, that was close" I sighed with relief

Link then helped Jess across and we stunned and jumped to the next one, then exited into the next room

There was a platform and we all jumped on that, then it lowered and we were in the room right before the room with the weird holes

"well, lets go" Link stepped on the switch, the door unlocked and he jumped off…the switch popped back up after he stepped off

Meanwhile, I was getting a crate while Link was pondering our predicament

"well, the way I see it, since Ruto's not here, one of us has to stay back and hold the switch for two of us" Link concluded right when I got back

"or" I put the crate on the switch "we could do that" me and Jess walked past him and through the door

"um…yah, we could do that" Link followed us in

The next room was big and full of evil jellyfish bari things,(and one stupid puzzle it took me forever to remember how to beat for my friend)

Once again I began loading my fairy slingshot and shooting it as fast as I could, only difference was this time I actually decided to make Stratta useful and Z-target with her

Surprisingly, it worked. You see, all Stratta had to do was scream and be annoying and that made me want to shoot at her, and if she was hovering above the enemy, I shot at her, thus shooting at the bari too. Ingenious system, really

Link was aiming very carefully while Jess was just throwing her boomerang hoping to kill them

Eventually, somehow all the bari were killed and we climbed up the vines to the top of a ledge

"hey, watch this!" I backed up and started running towards the edge of the tower like ledge

"what are you-!?" Link started to scream realizing I was just about to jump off of a cliff

I skid to a stop right before I fell off, normally I would have skidded off, but due to an imaginary wall, I stopped

"what the?" Link asked, then walked up to the wall and poked it "is this some sort of invisible force field or something?"

"I dunno but it's so cool!" I spazzed out and began poking it rapidly, Jess soon joined in

"um…okay, I think you guys can stop now" Link said, a little weirded out by how amusing a nonexistent wall was to us

"yah, we should get out of here" I stopped, backed up, pulled out my boomerang, and shot at a curved angle at the upside-down switch

The door to the boss was now unlocked and we went back down

"one more thing before the boss" I said, then walked over to the entrance and looked for a certain wall

I pulled out my sword when I found it, but first I hit my sword against an ordinary wall, some blue-red blood spurted out "observe: this is what happens when you hit an ordinary wall with your sword"

I turned to the certain wall I was searching for before "now observe this" I slashed at the wall with my sword and instead of blood flying out, sparks flew out and it made a _clank _sound

"holy crap! Jabu Jabu is part metal!?" Link yelled

I hollered with laughter "yes! Jabu has a metal…whatever body part we're inside of!"

"ok, I'm good, now we can leave" I walked to the door which the boss was behind, Link and Jess behind

We reached the door and I took a deep breathe

"here goes something" I opened the door

**OH. MY. GOD! Were going to die! Haha, not really, but it could happen, reviews please peoples!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hmn, not too funny, but at least I got it up on time! No wait…I didn't do that either…um…It's long…no, it's not that long…uhh…I'll think of something…**

**Meanwhile, review replies!**

**Ahumatae: you haven't seen any oh-no-I'm-stuck-in-Zelda stories? God, they're all over Glad you loved my story, and I actually have been thinking about doing a follow-up to this story with Majora's Mask. **

**Starbat: oh yah, I think there wads an error with the site, because I didn't get notified for anything. Yes, I know, the childish fighting was getting old, that's why I eliminated it from this dungeon. And the song at the beginning…it rhymes fine, I don't think you need a "forever" the tune doesn't fit with a "forever" in there, but anyways, thanks for reviewing!**

**Yuko6754: aww…don't get sad, get glad(ok, it's supposed to be mad, I know). Your review wasn't that late, considering the site spazzed out and didn't notify anyone about chapters and such. Thanks for your review!**

**GDL: because. Poking things is fun, and crazy people _like_ to have fun:D **

**CHPT:23- BARINADE ATTACKS!**

We walked into a room with a giant…something surrounded by Bari

Just as Barinade awakened, to lighten the tense mood, I screamed "BIO-ELECTRIC ANEMONE: BARINADE!"

It didn't work. Lightening the tense mood I mean

"aim for the tentacles on top, guys!" we all pulled out our boomerangs and each of us aimed for a different tentacle while dodging huge electricity beams

"hey wait a minute…there's water on the floor, barinade is shooting electricity, and water conducts electricity so-"

"don't jinx it!" Jess shouted, cutting me off

The Bari on barinade all flew off and we each went after a different one

This process was repeated a few times until all the bari were dead and barinade seemed to be getting really ticked at us because he began spinning at rapid speeds chasing us and shooting

I stopped momentarily and set my boomerang flying towards barinades body, but before getting stunned, barinade decided to shoot one more beam towards me

I ducked but it was no use, the blast hit me head on and my body was frozen in ice

I was a sitting duck for Barinade, but luckily I was safe for now…that is until barinade got un-paralyzed

Barinade decided to not run me over, but to instead just shoot at me repeatedly with one shooter thing, and keep Link and Jess at bay with the other ( I know you all think that I'm safe in my ice, you're wrong, it's more of a one time deal as in it saves me once, then I'm open to anything else, with few exceptions)

After about the third time I was shot at, I heard the beep of doom in the background (yes me and my friends all call it the beep of doom because it's so annoying it makes us turn the volume off, and it means you're almost dead)

Electricity gathered in one of the shooters and it shot towards me, but Link ran in front of the beam to save me! woo!

The ice was already half melted (it's pretty hot and humid inside Jabu Jabu) around my body, which was good

Link fell backwards, catching himself with his elbows, then wearily stood up and ran towards barinade (Jess had successfully stunned him with her boomerang) and repeatedly slashed him (maybe a her, but lets stick with him) with his sword while Jess aimlessly swung her axe

Barinade died as Link hit him at the last possible second

After that was done, he picked up a heart from one of the many pots in the room…since when do whales have pots in them?

Anywho, he gave me the heart and it well, healed me, then he put a bomb down next to me and made no attempt to put it out

"wh-what are you doing!? What's with the bomb!?" I began to try and blow out the fuse, but to no avail

"well, you don't expect us to wait for you to thaw out, do you? After the bomb blows up, you'll be free and you can get your heart piece, and you'll be all better" Link stated

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I screamed right before the bomb blew up, sending shards of ice flying every which-way (can't imagine that was enjoyable for Jabu Jabu)

I stood up and brushed off my charred tunic, other then the fact that I was almost out of health, I was ok (my tunic would be fine, they always seem to mend themselves, like if I'm sopping wet, in a few minutes, I'll be perfectly dry. Yay for magical tunics!)

Ruto was standing in a blue pillar of light "it took you guys long enough!" she scoffed

We all grabbed our own heart pieces, ignored Ruto, stepped into the shiny beam of blue light, and floated out of the giant whale

Suddenly we were all outside standing on a log above a river

"ok princess, we saved ya, now how about you give us that spiritual stone?" I held out my hand to take it but she ignored me and turned to Link instead

"Link, please accept this token of my gradated…wait, no, what's the word?…graduated…no that's not it either…um, a token of my thanks," Ruto handed Link the Zora's sapphire and he took it

"great! Now we're engaged!" Ruto shrieked happily

Link's eyes went wide and he dropped the stone, but luckily I caught it "wh-what? I'm not going to marry you!"

"yes you are! You accepted my engagement present!" Ruto beamed and hugged him

Link pushed her off of him "listen, I can't marry you"

"why not, it's not like another girl is already planned to marry you…right?" Ruto asked, crossing her arms

"well…um…you see…uhhh…"An idea clicked in Link's head, I heard it

"yes, there is infact a girl planned to marry me" Link stated, Ruto got an angry look on her face

"yeah!? Who is she?" Ruto's voice seethed with anger

"uh…she's um….Sonya!" Link yelled in desperation "my mom planned for me to marry Sonya on her deathbed"

I immediately stopped laughing and stared at Link

He walked backwards until he was next to me and whispered "please just play along to get the creepy fish girl away from me"

I thought for a moment then whispered back "fine"

I then looked at the still fuming Ruto "Ruto, this isn't our choice"

"my mother and Link's mother were dear friends. When Link's mom was upon her deathbed, my mom was, needless to say, grieving for her friend. She asked if she could do her one last favor. Link's mother said yes and requested we be betrothed when we reach the age of 20 or so" I lied, I took pauses every once and awhile to think, but other then that it was a pretty good lie

Ruto uncrossed her arms, and her anger had dwindled away into sadness "no fair, he took my engagement ring!"

"too bad, sucks for you" I said, jumping off the log and into the river "c'mon Link, c'mon Jess, let's go"

They followed me into the river and we swam downstream and ended up in Hyrule field

I climbed onto solid ground and smiled "another dungeon done" then whispered under my breathe "another…say about ten to go"

"good, now we can go to the princess and deliver the other two spiritual stones" Link agreed

Up until this point, I had had this strange feeling that something was missing, and then it hit me! I slapped my hand to my forehead and growled "we gave Zelda the Kokiri Emerald, she was supposed to not accept it and tell us to keep it!"

"what?" Link asked

"not only did you guys not get the letter, but you gave her the spiritual stone!?" Jess asked

"well, it's not my fault, she wasn't supposed to take it! Now what'll we do?" I asked myself, then sat down "I hate thinking!"

"we need sleep" Link yawned

"yah, but not here, here is bad and full of stalchildren, we should camp out on the path next to Zora's river, there aren't any stalchildren there" I stood up and walked towards the entrance to Zora's river, feeling as If we had just gone around in a complete circle

As the sun set, we found some rocks and made a circle with them, then we all put our deku sticks in the middle and started a fire

I took a seat and stared at the sky, then looked at Link, who was using a long stick to poke and prod at the fire

In a way, it was funny. Here was Link, the great hero of time, acting like a normal kid, he really wasn't different from any other kid, yet he's the finest hero to live, he just doesn't know it yet.

I laughed to myself and looked back at the sky; as I looked up, a shooting star caught my eye

I 'wowed' to myself, but Link must've heard it for he looked up

"I've never seen one of those before…y'know, I was reading a book once, and it said that a shooting star represented god answering a prayer, as if the star was really a heaven sent reply" I said

"that's nice" Link stated, not really paying attention

For a while I thought the shooting star, then my thoughts drifted to other things

I was thinking about how I would eventually have to leave, and how sad I was going to be when I did leave

"I'm gonna go get more firewood" Link said, obviously, he was bored out of his mind

"ok" I answered, not really realizing it though

Link stood up and walked away

I looked after him for a moment, till he was enveloped in the darkness, then looked back at the fire and sighed

"you like him" Jess said, smirking

"what?" I asked, half in shock of what she said, and half wondering if she really said it, or I was getting delirious from exhaustion

"you heard me"

Well, that confirmed that I wasn't delirious "why do you say that?"

"you do, don't you?" she asked, smiling

I opened my mouth to protest, but I was so rudely interrupted

"Sonya! Jess! Come here!" Link hollered to us

I stood up and looked around, it was too dark to see Link, and so I took off my hat, carefully picked up the sleeping fairy, Stratta

I uncorked a bottle and put her gently inside, closed the bottle once more then whispered "wake up Stratta" when I got no response from her, I screamed "wake up Stratta!" and shook the bottle violently

That did it, Stratta woke up startled and screeching

"good, you're awake" I smiled and held her in front of me like a lantern "where are you Link?"

"over here!" Link yelled

Oh yeah, that was real helpful

I motioned for Jess to follow me and I walked around the corner and saw Link's face from the blue-ish glow of something that was indented into the ground

The thing that had made such an impact on the ground was glowing, and I ran to it

"what is it?" I asked Link, who shrugged in response, bent down and poked it, then tried to pick it up, failing miserably

"gah, this thing is hard to pick up, it's heavy!" Link complained as he strained to pick up what seemed to be a scepter

"move over" I shoved Link out of the way and reached for the scepter, picking it up with much ease

"how'd you do that?" Link asked suspiciously, wondering how I became so much stronger than him in such a short time

I was confused by why I could lift it, but Link couldn't also "that's weird"

I looked at the scepter, it was very beautiful. The material felt like ice, but it wasn't cold

The top was a circle with two rings around it (like Saturn's rings, except going opposite directions) within a half circle

On the bottom there was a sharp crystal, almost like a spear head

I touched the crystal and it cut a slit in my finger, the blood stained the crystal, but the crystal soon absorbed the drop and pulsated

I dropped the scepter at this, staffs don't usually throb like that

Link looked at me, then at the scepter, then back to me "what's wrong"

I stared at the staff "it's alive!" I shrieked

Link looked at me strangely

I picked the rod up and felt it pulse once more, and told Link to touch it

Link touched it and all was silent for a while "see, it's alive!" I screamed

"Sonya, it's not alive, what are you talking about?"

"it's pulsing!" I shouted…was I the only one who could feel it?

I thought about this for a minute, then realized that the scepter's pulse was on the same rate as mine

I looked at the scepter in wonder; perhaps that drop of blood that had fallen on it now connected me to it

_But…why me? It's not like I'm a great fighter or anything….not yet, maybe this scepter has great powers! _I thought excitedly

"I'll keep it" I stated simply, now getting weird looks from both Link and Jess

"ok, we better get some rest" Link walked back to our little fire with rocks to sit on around it…ahem I mean our "campsite" as Link calls it

"k" we all walked back and fell asleep, but I woke up in the middle of the night

I sat up groggily after a while and looked around; it was only halfway through the night as far as I could tell (judging by where the moon was in the sky)

I accidentally woke Link up "what's wrong?" he asked

"nuthin" I looked at him smiling

He was quiet for a moment then spoke up "well, go to sleep, tomorrow we give the two spiritual stones to Zelda and go back home"

I grinned at Link "what makes you so sure something won't go horribly wrong and stop us from giving the stones to Zelda?"

"what could go wrong? Nothing, that's what, now leave me alone and let me sleep" Link turned away from me and closed his eyes

If Link really expected to go back to the kokiri forest, see all his friends (by all I mean one), and live like a normal kid, all happy and joyful, boy he sure was in for a rude awakening

After about an hour I fell back asleep and soon it was morning once more

**Wow, this chapter was pretty crappy, oh well, I had writers block, ok? Leave me alone…by the way, I'll try to get a picture that I drew of the scepter up on a website and give all you peoples a link to it so you can see it but hat could take a while, considering I have to get together with one of my friends, find the picture, and use her scanner…review please :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**This was a fun chapter to write :D anywho I'd like to thank ALL of my reviewers, If it weren't for all you peoples, I probably would have discontinued this a long time ago, and I've found writing is a good way to get rid of stress, kind of weird, but it's true. And I have a lot of stress because school (coughhomework)**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Yuko6754: y'know, I'm never afraid that I won't get a review for my story, because you always review them and I love it! It helps to have a friend on FF who always reviews your stories no matter what :D I dun like Jabu Jabu either…**

**The Kirby Emerald: scepters do rock _out loud_. WEREWOLF!? I'M A VAMPIRE CHINCHILLA! YAY RANDOM! (thanks for the review)**

**Ahumatae: I got two reviews, so I'll pretend they were one in the same like they were supposed to be.**

**Yes, lots, and lots of those stories are on but I understand why, they're so fun to write! Don't worry, my memory fails ALL the time…and we're all insane, some people are just better at hiding it :D**

**Hmn…Stratta in place of the Kokiri Emerald? I think they might reject her. As you can see, I don't want to give away what I did with the Kokiri emerald, but I assure you it worked out. Whoopee!**

**Starbat: I bet we are just remembering different versions, so I agree, let's drop it. oh well, I'm glad you don't think it's crappy, it helps to have people support me : thank you so much for your review**

**CHPT:24- See You in Seven Years!**

That morning we set off towards Hyrule Castle

I swung my sword around in boredom, every so often dropping it and almost cutting my foot off

The fifth time that happened, I decided it was best to put my sword away and just play toss with myself using a deku nut

The sky darkened when we got close to the castle

"weird" Link muttered "two seconds ago, it didn't look like it was going to rain"

"no, it didn't" I agreed, though I knew why the sky darkened

The drawbridge lowered slowly and I could hear the faint beat of hooves

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Link said as the drawbridge landed with a great thud

The hoof beats got louder and louder until a white horse ran past us, upon the horse was Zelda and her caretaker, Impa

Zelda looked back, very worried, She threw back three items and they landed in the river

"Zelda!" Link screamed and watched until her horse became nothing more than a speck

Again I heard the rhythm of hooves, a black horse covered in armor stopped short next to us

"d it…" he swore crossly, then looked at Link "you! You must have seen the white horse go by, tell me, in which direction did she go?"

As far as I could tell, Link was frozen with fear

"not going to answer me, eh?" Ganondorf laughed "then perhaps I should force the answer out of you?" he lifted his hand up and white energy gathered on his palm

Link's eyes grew wide as Ganondorf shot the blast at him

"no!" I screamed and jumped in front of him, using my scepter to block the blast

Somehow, the scepter didn't break, but instead it absorbed the blast

A shocking sensation flowed through my body and I felt all the pain of the energy beam, but it seemed to be transferred from the scepter to me

I fell backwards and dropped the scepter in pain and shock

Ganondorf stared at the scepter, then at me "you…that staff…what is your name!?"

I looked up but made no attempt to respond to his question

"tell me!" he shouted harshly "do you wish to die? Tell me your name!"

I swallowed the knot in my throat "cram it"

Ganondorf jumped off of his horse in rage and stood above me "you're quite brave to say that to me…or quite stupid"

Brave wasn't quite how I felt at the moment, to be dead honest, I was terrified out of my mind

"that scepter of yours, give it to me" he demanded harshly

I shook my head "no chance" I reached for it and picked it up, feeling it match my racing heart

I saw his eyes narrow "you don't even know how to use it properly, it is useless to you!" Ganondorf outstretched his arm towards me and a ball of fire appeared on his palm

I put the staff in front of myself to protect myself

"stop!" Link ran in front of me with his arms spread out in a guarding fashion "leave Sonya alone"

Ganondorf stopped and the flame dissipated "so her name is Sonya" he stated, then mumbled "…quite similar to the others, but she has no knowledge of the staff and its powers…"

Ganondorf turned and got back on his horse "you three are not worth killing, you will be no threat to me" he rode off in the complete opposite direction that Zelda and Impa had gone

I closed my eyes and heaved a sigh of relief, then stood up and put the scepter on my back, under my shield and above my sheath

"he was pretty repulsive looking" Link said bluntly after a moment "I have a weird feeling we'll run into him again"

"me too" Jess agreed and I just nodded

"what was that Zelda threw in the river?" Link changed the subject and looked towards the moat

"let's find out" we walked over and jumped into the rivulet (haha, cool word for river :D)

Link dove down and retrieved the ocarina of time, when he reached the surface, his eyes closed and he looked to be deep in thought, my guess was he was getting the telepathic message from Zelda

I looked down at the bottom, one object was green and I recognized it as the Kokiri Emerald, the other was shiny and white

I dove down, picked up the Kokirir Emerald, put it in my pocket then went to the surface to breathe

I looked down once more and dove as Link came out of the telekinetic message

It's kinda hard to see underwater, so I couldn't quite see what the object was, but it was small

I surfaced and stared at the object

It was a pendant, a beautiful one at that

There was a thin silver chain attached to a crystal, the crystal felt like ice…except it wasn't cold…just how the scepter felt

I stared at it with wonder, and then decided to put it on

I slipped it around my neck and I knew no more

_I opened my eyes and everything around me looked unclear, it took me a moment but I realized it was because I was trapped in ice. Unlike all the other times I was stuck in my own ice powers, my entire body was covered, including my head. My eyes darted back and forth as I panicked and searched for a way to get out. I wanted to scream for help, but my mouth wouldn't budge. I felt a pang of hunger and understood that I had probably been stuck in this ice for at least a few weeks. Days passed and I saw no sign of life around me. As my last rays of hope faded away, a silent tear trickled down my cheek..._

_In an instant, it all changed. I was standing in a barren land, there was nothing but thin ice covering the grass. I looked around; a dead tree's branches blew in the chilling wind. I saw broken down towns and a little girl caught my eye. She was hugging her knees to her chest and had her head buried in her arms. As I walked closer, I heard her sobbing. I walked until I was standing straight above her, and she looked up at me. Her blue eyes were red from crying and her brown hair moved with her head. I gasped as the girl latched onto my leg "please" she begged "forgive me for all I have done, it was an accident! Leave before I kill you, too!" I recognized her voice, her hair, her eyes, and her face. It was me…or someone like me, her hair was much shorter, but her face, it still looked like mine…_

_Once again, everything transformed instantaneously. It was snowing and very icy, but I recognized the town I was in as Kakariko Village. Something was different, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Then I realized it was quiet, way too quiet. It didn't have people walking around like usual. I heard the crunch of snow and turned. There was a tall woman with brown hair and blue eyes. She looked like an older version of me. "Where oh where could the townspeople be?" she lifted a hand and shot a blast of ice at a smaller house to reveal two children huddling up to a woman. "well, well, well. There they are! Hiding in their houses! How original!" well, that sarcasm pretty much confirmed it was me. I laughed because, even in the most dismal of times, I always laugh at sarcasm. The woman stopped and looked at me, she raised her hand and shot a large ray of ice at me…_

"Sonya!" Link screamed in my ear and I shot up, almost hitting him in the process

"where'd she go?!" I said worriedly and looked around

"calm down" Jess said

"but…" I stopped and realized I was safe and it was only a dream, I looked down at my neck and saw the pendant was still on

It glowed softly, then returned to normal

"now that you're okay, I have a song to teach you" Link said

"ok" I pulled out my ocarina

Link put his lips to his ocarina and played the song of time perfectly

I hit a wrong note the first and second time, but third's the charm, as they say

"Zelda told me to go to the temple of time and that I would need the ocarina of time to get in" Link looked at the ocarina admiringly

"well, let's go then" I stood up and dusted myself off, pondering what the dreams meant

My mind was racing, every dream since I had come to Hyrule was depressing, I don't think anything good had happened in one of them

Not only were they sad, but they were confusing too

I had no Idea what they meant, but I had a weird feeling they meant something of great importance.

I looked down at the pendant once more, but it did nothing to help me

"hey, do you know what that is?" Link asked as he pointed to the pendant

I shook my head "Zelda threw it back along with the Kokiri Emerald and the Ocarina of Time"

"Well keep it, it's probably important"

"no s, Sherlock" I said sarcastically

"you really shouldn't swear like that" Link commented

"why not, it's fun!" I smiled as Link shook his head slowly

"come on people, let's go!" Jess said impatiently

We walked into the marketplace and everyone was whispering to one another and they all had a concerned look on their face

"temple of time…temple of time is…" Link mumbled and searched for the Temple of Time "over there!" he shouted

"let's go" I said, then headed towards the path

We approached the ominous Temple and together we pushed the huge doors open and stepped inside

The inside was very bright and there was a song playing, as if a choir was singing somewhere

I looked around and saw a pedestal where we put the Spiritual stones; two more large doors with a triforce symbol on them were behind the pedestal

We all looked at one another, then walked up to the stone platform

I took out the Zora's sapphire, gave Link the Kokiri emerald and Jess took out the Goron's ruby

"on three we put the stones down…one…two…three" I placed my stone on the right, Link's was on the left and Jess' was in the middle (that's the order they're in on the game, right?)

Me and Link took out our Ocarinas and played the Song of Time in harmony

The big doors shook the ground as they slid open slowly

We walked into the next room and up a few stairs, until we came to a sword stuck in a stone

Link reached for it, but I stopped him "I know what's gonna happen, but can I try to pull it out?"

Link nodded and I went over, got a good grip and pulled

And pulled

And pulled

"god that's hard" I took a step back and let Link try it

Link grabbed the sword's hilt and pulled, it easily slipped out and a ray of blue light shot up and engulfed us

We started to float, I turned to say something to Jess, but I couldn't find her

I looked down and saw Ganondorf had her in a headlock

"Jess!" I screamed and tried to get out of the light, but it failed

Ganondorf was laughing maniacally and Jess was struggling to get free

"let me down!" I shouted, desperate to save my friend "put me down this instant! I demand it!"

Link grabbed my hand and looked at me "calm down Sonya, there's nothing we can do, I don't think Ganondorf will kill her"

I looked at Link "how do you know?"

"I don't" Link admitted "but I do know we shouldn't worry about things we can't change, Jess didn't do anything wrong, so trust the goddesses and they'll make sure she ends up all right"

I stared at Link for a moment, what he said was pretty deep for him "th-thanks" I looked back down and saw Jess twist out of Ganondorf's arms and run for the exit

Ganondorf didn't follow and I felt relieved, then I looked back at Link and realized we were almost at the ceiling

"see you in seven years Link" I whispered quietly and held tightly to his hand

"…say what?"

**Well this was a much more serious chapter, but all my other chapters were pretty funny, so I needed a little break from all wittiness, but my next chapter will be funny! Review please!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay, first things first, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! AND A LATE HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Now that that's over, I can get to the point. Ha! I lied; there is no point to this! Well, I'm lazy so I'm not writing out review responses. Deal with it.**

**Speaking of reviews…I can't believe I reached the 100 mark! I love all who reviewed my story!**

**CHPT:25- Children no More! (At Least on the Outside…)**

I opened my eyes and saw blue. Lots and lots of blue.

I sat up slowly and rubbed one of my eyes, then blinked a few times. There were blue waterfalls around me, and platforms with different colors, they were very shiny

"ooooh…shiny" I stared at the purple shiny platform next to me, and all of my memories flooded back to me

I remembered I was in Hyrule, fighting beside Link and Jess…

"Jess…" I said sadly, remembering she wasn't here with me and Link.

I looked around and noticed there was a young man in a green tunic lying close to me…was that Link?! Holy crap did he look different!

Then I looked down at myself

"whoa" I said, I looked incredibly different too

My hair was longer and somehow, I'm guessing magic, my tunic had grown, or I had gotten a new one. I had a

Stratta flew above my head and looked at me "ohmigosh!" she screeched "you're all grown up! You're big now! Ohmigosh! I'm so old!"

I rolled my eyes at Stratta and ignored her

Link stirred, sat up sluggishly, and looked around without a clue

his eyes stopped when they reached me "wh-who are you?" he asked innocently, his voice was much more deep than before "and why is my voice so weird?"

"I'm the goddess Din" I said sarcastically "who do you think I am?"

Link squinted his eyes and stuck out his tongue, as if in deep thought "Saria? Wow you got tall, and your eyes and hair changed color…"

I closed my eyes and hung my head down "no Link, it's me, Sonya"

"Sonya?" he stared for a moment the scrambled backwards away from me in shock "holy sh, what happened to you!?"

"seven years happened to me, and you to, look at yourself"

Link looked down and screamed "what the hell!?"

"colorful vocabulary you've developed there" I laughed "and by the way, nice tights"

Link looked down one more time "why am I wearing tights? That's not normal!"

I started laughing harder at him "your outside may have changed a lot, but you're still the same inside!"

Link took a deep breathe and calmed himself down "you look really different to, what happened to your hat?"

"hmn?" I felt atop my head and noticed my hat was gone, I also noticed the gloves on my hands weren't as bulky as the cheap ones I had before. These ones were still thick, but they were more evened out and left my fingertips exposed

I wished I had a mirror so I could've seen what I looked like, I tried looking in the blue stuff under me, but it made no reflection

"sorry I'm late!" a portly, armless man walked to a golden platform and stepped on it "I was sleeping and my alarm didn't go off, so I'm behind schedule"

Me and Link stared at the obese man "who exactly are you?" Link asked

"oh, right, I'm Ruaru" he brushed himself off and straightened his posture "as you two have already noticed, you are much older, seven years older to be exact, your souls were sleeping in here, in the Realm of Sages" Ruaru paused to let that sink in to our brains "Link, you are the destined Hero of Time, but you were still too young before to be the hero, so we let you sleep here"

"you are now 17. When you pulled the master sword out of it's place, you destroyed the final seal that allowed Ganondorf to get in here. Ganon has imprisoned the other five sages, but he was unable to get me. you must go back to Hyrule and save the sages, for it is the only way to save Hyrule, do you understand?"

Link nodded, though I could tell he was a bit shocked and confused

"good" Ruaru then turned to me

"Sonya, you were too young also. You are now 18 years old and you can now use the scepter to its full power. That scepter is a way for you to control your powers and use them to fight evil"

"and the pendant?" I inquired

"I know not of it. Perhaps someone else shall teach you its purpose" Rauru stated

"ok then…do you know why I am here?" I asked the question that had been in my mind since day one of my quest in Hyrule

Ruaru walked forward off his platform and outstretched a…um…_sleeve_ for me to take

"come with me" he said and I grabbed the sleeve

The Realm of Sages disappeared and we were in a cave. Along the walls were paintings, old ones. They told of two people, a hylian girl in a blue tunic (me) and a hylian boy in a green tunic (Link)

"do you recall this place?" Ruaru asked

I nodded, it was from a dream I had a while ago (see chapter 7) pretty weird if you ask me

After a while of walking on the softly glowing path, we came to the end

Now, in my dream, I saw a pretty girl playing the flute…there _was_ a girl at the end of the cave, but she was frozen in ice and looked…like…

I stared intently at the girl, mouth agape "she-she's in ice…and she…looks like…me"

"do you know why?" Ruaru asked and I shook my head in confusion

"you are her reincarnation, and she is the reincarnation of someone else who is also the reincarnation of somebody else, and so on" Ruaru answered

"But…why does whoever was the first person in the chain deserve to have so many re-embodiments?"

"the first person in the chain of reincarnations was a powerful ice goddess who temporarily brought peace to her world, that is why she is so important" Ruaru said

"when she was killed, the whole world mourned and the three even more authoritative goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore, decided to reincarnate her, for thousands of years this chain has not been broken, but it is said that you may be the last one, seeing as how the last three have failed their worlds"

"how'd they fail their worlds?" I questioned

"do you recall the three dreams you had after you slipped on the mysterious pendant?"

I nodded and a shiver ran up my spine remembering those ominous nightmares

"those dreams told you of the paths the last three girls in the chain took. Three chances will befall you while you're here. You can take one of them and become like one of those girls…or" Ruaru paused for a moment and looked me straight in the eye "you can make your own destiny"

"how do I know when the chances are coming? What will they be? Can you tell me?"

"I only know that the chances will come, you can take them or pass on them. Trust me though, they'll come subtly and you won't even know that you've just sealed your fate"

What? My mind raced, this was too much to take in all at once…I didn't want to end up like the any of the girls in those three dreams!

"can you at least tell me more about the three girls?"

"those are different stories for a different times" Rauru stated simply "for now you must help Link"

We were back in the Realm of Sages (remember, we were in the cave, not the Realm of

Sages)

"now go! Awaken all five sages!" Ruaru lifted his arms and there was a blinding white flash

When I opened my eyes me and Link were in the Temple of time

"whoa" Link looked around "that was fast"

I didn't respond, my head felt like it was going to explode from confusion

"what did Ruaru tell you?" Link asked

I hesitated for a moment to collect my thoughts "he told me that there would be three choices, all appearing at different times. If I choose wrong, my future will be horrible"

"well, how cheerful that news must leave you" Link said sarcastically "what are the three different paths you could take?"

Before I could answer, another voice took my place

"Hero of Time, I have important news for you"

Link swerved in surprise and screamed "holy crap! A shadow's talking to me!"

Apparently, Link did not notice the person **in** the shadows

"what are you talking about?" a blond haired person wearing a mask stepped out of the shadows "my name is Sheik, of the Shiekah tribe"

"sheik of the Sheikah tribe? Oh your name is so original" I said sarcastically ( just saying this for the people who didn't get the joke- if you take away the "ah" in Shiekah it becomes Sheik, that's why it's unoriginal)

"shut up, I'm guiding Link, not you" Sheik snapped at me "as I was saying, Link, you already know the five sages have been kidnapped, so it's up to you to find them"

"this isn't helping…" Link interrupted

"I wasn't finished, stupid! You've known the first sage for a long time, though to get to her, you will need far better equipment"

"like what?" Link interrupted once again

"let me finish darn it!" Sheik yelled at Link "now, you will find one sage in a dense forest, one under a infinite lake, one atop a mountain peak, one in the home of the deceased, and one in gorge of sand. All of these sages embody different elements"

"is the first on in the dense forest?"

"I can't tell you that, now go and save the forest sage" Shiek covered her (I'm keeping Sheik as Zelda) mouth realizing she gave Link the answer

"c'mon Link" I said, walking towards the exit as Shiek stood there watching us go

Outside of the temple were redeads, tons and tons of redeads

"alright Link, wait for me to play the song of light, then we can go through these guys…or girls, unharmed, for the meantime, don't go near…"

I heard an ear piercing scream and turned to see Link getting…ahem, "hugged" by a redead

"them" I finished and sighed at Link's stupidity, then I played the song of light and froze the redeads

I walked up to Link, the redead was white and frozen in his position on Link

I looked down at Link and tried my best not to laugh at his awkward situation "well…at least he's not sucking the life out of you, right?"

"get it _off_ me!" Link screamed loudly

"ok, ok, all you had to do was ask, god" I touched the redead, but then recoiled in disgust from it

I grabbed it once more and pulled, but the body was slimy and I soon lost my grip and fell backwards on my behind

PLAN B- I took out a deku stick and put it between Link and the redead "this could hurt a little" I jumped on the stick in an attempt to use it as a lever

It failed and the stick broke in half

PLAN C- I then put a bomb between Link and the redead, trying to blow the redead off of Link…that didn't exactly work either

PLAN D- I took my old slingshot and strung the rubber band part of it around the redead's neck and pulled back

It's head popped off and I fell backwards

PLAN E- I took another redead and threw it at the redaed on Link in an effort to knock it off of Link, that plan failed too

**A few more alphabet letters later…**

PLAN Z- using every other item and idea possible, I began hacking at the redead with my ocarina

And guess what! It worked!

Haha, I wish

"well, it's official, this thing won't budge" I stated

"shouldn't you have figured that out, oh say, about 20 minutes ago, y'know _before_ you started to hurt me!?"

"yah, probably, but I didn't" I stared at Link with the redead stuck on him and suddenly the white redead dulled into a brown and came back to life (took long enough, eh?)

"gah! Do something!" Link screamed as the redead began sucking his life-force again

"I think the only way to get it off is to let it finish…" I crossed my arms and watched

The moment the redead got off of Link, I played the Suns Song and froze it once again

Link stood up "that felt **so **wrong"

"it looked pretty wrong too, But we've wasted enough time in this stupid place, let's leave before they get you again"

"fine by me" Link shuddered and we walked out into Hyrule field

"so…where to now? How about the Lost woods? That's the densest woods I know of"

"we'll go there soon enough, for now, we need to go to Kakariko Village to get something" I turned to my Left and Link followed

we crossed the bridge and I remembered that we had to get Epona, but I decided to do that after getting the Hookshot

**meh, not my best (next chapter will be better) but it's satisfactory, right? So now…um…review? Please?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey peoples! Ok, once again, I'm lazy, so I won't be doing review responses, but I'd like to thank all who did review :D**

**Sorry this took a while to get up, but it's up, so no complaining now, enjoy!**

**CHPT: 26- Hookshots and Horsies**

"hey look Link! The cuckoo lady's still here!" I said, smiling and waving to her

She didn't seem to remember me, so she waved back

"not much has changed in this town, at least there's no redeads here" Link looked around and noticed a new building

"let's see if the graveyard's changed any" I started walking towards the path that led up to the cemetery

"but there's redeads there!" Link whined, remembering the time when we learned the Sun's Song

"what are you? Five? Get over it already!"

Link grumbled a few swear words and followed me

Dampe wasn't anywhere in sight… actually, I thought I had heard some guy saying he saw Dampe's ghost

"augh! The lantern! It floats!" Link screamed and pointed to a lantern that was hovering in the air

A purple ghost that was holding the lantern materialized

"oh" Link said "hey Navi, what is that thing?"

"it's a poe. In other words, a ghost. You can just start…y'know, hitting it…with stuff" Navi, who was still half asleep under Link's hat, mumbled

"is it going to eat us or something?" Link asked with slight panic in his voice, staring at the ghost who was just kind of bobbing back and forth in the air

"ghost's don't eat people you idiot" I said crossly "monsters do"

The poe disappeared and began violently spinning the lantern around

I took out my shield and guarded myself, Link copied

After a while it rematerialized and I took out my scepter

I felt it connect to me and I pointed it towards the poe, nothing happened

_Perhaps if I imagine it first…_I tried that, it didn't work either

I closed my eyes, maybe letting my energy flow through the scepter would work?

And it did, a beam of ice shot out of the scepter straight towards the poe, but he dodged the blast

To my surprise, it boomeranged around and hit him in the back

The poe froze, then fell to the ground and shattered in a million tiny pieces

There was a long silence after that, I was staring at the scepter, and Link was staring at where the poe had once been

"holy crap! That was freakin' awesome!" I screamed, breaking the silence "this thing is amazing!"

"yah" Link agreed, still staring at the spot where the poe had been

I walked behind a grave and pulled it backwards, there was a big hole under it

We both looked down the hole, but couldn't see anything because it was so dark

"uh…ladies first" Link backed up and made a gesture for me to go first

"you're really too kind" I said scathingly before jumping down the hole and Link followed

It was dark, very very dark. There was a raised platform and a door behind it, there was also two brightly burning torches

"I don't see any special item, let's go!" Link said, but I grabbed his tunic collar and held him back

"not so fast, Mr. Hero" I let go and walked up to the raised platform, Dampe's ghost appeared, and the door behind him opened

"more ghosts! Kill it!" Link screamed and took out his sword

"If you guys beat me in a race I'll-" Dampe started

Link jumped on Dampe and began hacking at him with his sword, Dampe screeched in pain and disappeared

I stared at Link and all his stupidity "Link! You dumba! how could you! I don't think we can get the hookshot anymore!"

"oh…my bad" Link smiled sheepishly as I took out my scepter "please don't hurt me…"

**Above ground in the grave yard…**

A huge beam of ice shot out of the hole (the one that me and Link had gone through)

The little kid (who I will call Johnny) that always walks around the cemetery took notice of this and got freaked out

He looked down the hole after the beam went away and heard a scream of pain from below (a **male** scream of pain)

Johnny then ran away, probably to find his mommy

**Back underground…**

"now that that's over with, let's go see if we can still get the hookshot" I said, wiping my hands together

Link rubbed his head and moaned "you mean to tell me that after all that pain you inflicted on me because we might not get the hookshots, we might actually get the hookshots after all?"

"eheh, yah, I realized that he left the door open after I hurt you" I guiltily smiled and walked through the door "but you still deserved it because now we have to try and find the right path without his help"

"I don't like you…" Link said angrily while following me

"no one said you had to like me"

It took us a while, but eventually me and Link found the way, and at the end, the chest was there!

Link ran up to the chest and did another one of his slow and theatrical chest openings, holding his hookshot up in the air dramatically while Navi told him all about it

"woopdee doo" I said unenthusiastically, grabbing my hookshot

The material mine was made out of was just the same as the scepter and the pendant, like ice but not cold, and Link's was a blue-grey and I supposed it was made of metal

I put it in my pocket and walked to a giant block, then played the Song of Time

A ray of blue light shot up from the floor and engulfed the block, making it disappear, only to reveal a staircase

We walked up the staircase and soon found ourselves in the windmill, with the crazy guy playing the…weird instrument thing

I jumped on to a platform and grabbed a heart piece, then gave Link his piece

I jumped of the platform and onto the spinny wooden thing

"wee!" I screamed and smiled idiotically as I began spinning around

Link looked at me for a moment, then turned to the crazy person and stepped off of the spinning platform

Link pulled out his ocarina to play with the guy, but before he could get a single note out, the man yelled at Link

"it's you two! The girl who always enjoyed chaos, and the boy who would always play that song!" Crazy yelled

"uh…I would prefer you refer to me as the great hero of time" Link interrupted

"it went like this!" Crazy said, ignoring Link and playing the song of storms

"right" Link took out his ocarina and so did I

Ok, word to the wise, never try to play **any** instrument when you've been spinning, are spinning, or will be spinning. Particularly when you **are** spinning.

I played it while spinning, and let me tell you, the notes slid up and down and I couldn't place my fingers on the right holes because I was trying not to fall of the rotating platform

Now, if the platform had been going **normal** speed, I probably would've been able to play it right…but Link had already played the song and it was going faster than ever

"ouch…you hurt my ears Sonya" Link complained after I successfully jumped off the platform and we walked out into the rain

"you're damn lucky I'm too dizzy to hurt you right now" I swore irritably

When we reached the staircase, I tripped over a rock and tumbled down the stairs

"ugh….damnit" I grumbled

"and you say I've developed a colorful vocabulary" Link scoffed

"shut up and help me up"

Link laughed and held his hand out for me to take "maybe you should stand still for a moment, to regain your sense of balance"

I grabbed his hand and stood up, then took a deep breath and after a moment, the world completely stopped spinning "alrighty, let's go to Lon Lon Ranch to get a horsie!"

"ok…whatever" Link agreed

And so we set off for Lon Lon Ranch!

When we arrived (haha, you thought the chapter was over!) at LLR, we noticed some dark clouds hanging over head

"creepy" Link said

We walked inside and saw…Ingo! But he was no longer a lowly stableman! He was the owner of LLR

We walked inside the stable before talking to Ingo, and saw…Malon! She was much older, and I hated to admit it, but she was quite pretty

"hey! You're that fairy boy from when I was a kid! You can help me, right?" Malon yelled to us

"help you with what? Stable work?" Link asked

"no silly! Help me because Ingo is an evil, evil man! He forces me to work long hours on end and it's all because of Ganon! He's Ganon's helper now! I can't take much more of this work, he whips me if I sleep!"

"oh, don't worry Malon!" Link said "we'll save you!"

"oh, thank you!" Malon hugged Link and Link blushed

I grabbed Link's wrist and dragged him away from Malon "right, we'll save you from Ingo, but only because we get horses in the process"

"thank you, fairy boy!" Malon yelled and blew a kiss to Link, who blushed again and waved goodbye

I started dragging him away from Malon faster than before

"hey, ow, that's my arm you're pulling off! What's wrong with you?" Link yelled when we left the stable and yanked his arm free of my grasp

"nothing's wrong with me" I said angrily, stomping off towards the horse pen

"what's wrong with her, did I do something wrong?" Link asked Navi

"you're so oblivious to everything, Link" Navi shook her head and sighed

"would you two like to ride the horses? Only ten rupees a person!" Ingo said when we reached the gate, in his nasally, annoying voice

"sure" I pulled out 20 rupees and paid Ingo, who then let us in the pen

I looked around as Link played Epona's song

I never found out the name of the black horse I had met when I was younger, but I knew I'd be able to recognize him instantly if I saw him

I felt a push on my back and for a second I thought it was Link, but when I swerved around I saw it was the black horse

He whinnied and seemed to be smiling as I gave him a hug and brushed part of his mane out of his face, noticing a white circle on his head for the first time

"Inky…" was the name I immediately associated with this horse, not through some psychic power or anything, but because, when I was little (like, 6 years old) and back on earth, I bought a stuffed animal horse…that was pure black with a white circle on his forehead

I loved this stuffed horse and named him Inky, because my theory was that all the black places on the horse was ink, and the white circle on his forehead was the paper

Stupid, I know, but I loved this horse and Inky was the first person (besides Jessica) that reminded me of home

I now felt a much stronger bond to this horse than I had before seeing that dot

Link was up on Epona and rode past me "hey Sonya, this is fun!"

I laughed and jumped on Inky, even though he had no saddle on "c'mon boy!"

Inky neighed in an understanding way and began galloping around, then rode next to Link

"hey Link, this is fun, you were right" I smiled and jumped over a gate, Link doing the same after me

"told ya"

"hey you two, you guys look pretty good at riding! How about a race?" Ingo called to us

"hold it, Inky" I said, then Inky slowed to a trot and walked over to Ingo, eventually coming to a halt

"race?" Link asked, obviously interested in beating Ingo "what kind of race?"

"two laps around this pen"

"ok, why not? I'll do it!" Link smiled

"alright…but why don't we make this a little more interesting? A wager perhaps? Say…50 rupees?" Ingo suggested, a smirk on his face

"ok" Link agreed, and the race began!

Link easily beat Ingo on the first try, to Ingo's dismay

"h-how did you beat me!? oh…if Ganon finds out I'll be a goner…! I demand a rematch! If you win I'll give that horse!"

"what about you? What do you win from this?" I asked instinctively, though I probably should've kept my mouth shut

"hmm…I win…you! If your boyfriend looses, you become my servant!" Ingo shouted

"_what_!?" I screamed "that's not fair! Don't accept Link! Oh, and he's not my boyfriend!"

"too bad, he has to do it or you'll both be my servants! That's right, I have that much power!"

Me and Link stood there, dumbfounded

"I'm all for knocking him out and stealing the horse, how bout you?" I whispered to Link

"I'm in" Link stated flatly

I took out my scepter and Link took out the Master Sword

Ingo started backing away from me and Link"hey…hey, what are you two doing? I didn't mean it! Really, it was just a joke, seriously, don't hurt me! I was joking! C'mon, can't we talk about it? Ple-" was all he could say before I struck him on the head with my scepter

I laughed at him as he fell to the ground unconscious

I whistled and Inky ran through the gate doors and came to me, and Link was already on Epona, so he didn't need to call her

"alright, he should wake up in a half hour or so, let's go" I jumped on Inky and we rode off into Hyrule field

**Dunno why, but this chapter seemed longer than the others, maybe because it took forever to finish? Whatever…I think the middle was a little confusing (when we were in the windmill) if it was, please tell me and I'll correct it until it makes sense, review please!**


	27. Chapter 27

**After many long weeks of waiting it has arrived! Chapter 27 of my story! Sorry it did take so long…I got a new, much faster internet connection (Comcast) And I've been doing so many things that I couldn't do before (like watch videos on Youtube and not wait 3 hours for a 3 minute vid.) **

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Yuko6754: glad you liked that chapter :D hope you like this one as much!**

**Starbat: "Johnny" would be seven years older…you're right….GAAAAH! Plot hole! I'll get back to you on the solution…(thanks for the review and I'm happy you liked it)**

**Shenrondx: the best? Well, thank you :D (even though I'm sure there are better ones out there, thanks nonetheless)**

**Kai ri i r l: (didn't your name used to be one word or two?) well, I probably made it sound more confusing than it actually was, but it's good that you got that part! Link _is really _oblivious, haha :D**

**Alie of the desert: that part was fun to write :D (yes, I'm replying to a review that wasn't for the last chapter :o !) thanks for the review!**

**Ahumatae: is Malon still being abused…um…my answer would be no because uh…well, you'll find out later, I don't want to tell you what happened to Ingo after he wakes up…but…moving on, I'll read your stories, surely I will :D and thank you for the review (I'm starting to sound incredibly repetitive with the 'thank you for the review's)!**

**ZombieDragon: well, that's good : so happy ya like it! I am thankful for your review (had to mix it up a _little _at least) **

**CHPT: 27- The Sacred Meadow**

Link looked around Hyrule field despondently as he trotted along on Epona

"what's wrong?" I asked, noticing his gloomy state and

"it's just that…it's so different, it's like we're in a different world…I mean, look what Ganondorf did to Hyrule in the seven years we were peacefully sleeping, completely oblivious to all this"

"well, we were too young to really do anything about it, Link. Even if we had fought Ganon, he would've owned our a's"

"owned?" Link questioned

"it means he would've beaten us, as much as I hate to admit it" I said, now a little depressed also

"why didn't you say so?" Link asked as we reached the doorway thing to Kokiri Forest, leaving Epona and Inky behind

"leave me alone" I said when we walked across the bridge

We stepped into the village and looked around; Link's face seemed to brighten already…that didn't last very long though, considering the giant Deku Baba about to kill us

"I certainly don't remember that from when I was a kid" Link said, pulling out his sword

"me either" I reached for my scepter, but I remembered a little annoying deku scrub was around, so when I heard a bush rustle, I grabbed my shield instead and turned to the noise

It was indeed a deku scrub and it had shot a nut at me, but thanks to my quick reaction time, it never made contact with me, only my shield

The deku nut flew back into the deku scrub's mouth and he choked on it, thus dying

I did a little victory dance

"Sonya, what happened here? The forest is- would you stop dancing?!" Link yelled

I stopped dancing and looked at Link, waiting for him to continue

"as I was saying, the forest is overrun by monsters! Do you think it was Ganon?" Link asked, seeming concerned for the place he grew up in

"brilliant deduction" I said sarcastically

"seven years have passed, and you haven't changed a bit, have you?" Link shook his head and sighed angrily

"only on the outside have I changed, but I'm still a kid inside really, and so are you" I smiled the same idiotic smile I had seven years ago

"yeah, you're right…hey, I wonder where Saria is…" Link put a finger on his chin and looked towards the sky

I pulled out my ocarina and played Saria's song, and when it finished, Stratta asked me if

I wanted to talk to Saria or not

I nodded in response to her question

"please hold" Stratta said, then some music started playing

"oooookay…" I said and waited for Saria to talk

"Link? Sonya? Guys, are you there? I knew you two were alive, I just knew it! They all called me crazy, but I knew I wasn't crazy! This is proof! Well, anyhow, the spirits in the forest thought I was crazy, so they locked me in a creepy temple with all sorts of monsters, whom most of them I have befriended…there is this guy, he's my bestest friend, his name is Phantom-"

I hit Stratta, who was the only thing connecting us to Saria, and disconnected her

"oh shut up Saria, I don't need to hear your life story"

"wh-why'd you disconnect her!?" Link shouted at me angrily "I wanted to hear about her, I haven't talked to her in seven years, I know she wasn't your friend really, but she was my only friend….that is until you came along of course…"

"she was talking to much" I stated, then ran behind a house and up a bunch of vines and we ran into another deku scrub

I held out my shield as it spit multiple nuts at me and Link

The nuts flew back and smacked the deku scrub, then it began running around in circles and I took out my scepter and blasted it with a ray of ice

It froze and then I hit it with my scepter, shattering it into a million teeny pieces, then smiled in victory

"c'mon" Link said, heading for the weird doorway to the lost woods

"coming!" I caught up with Link and followed him in the dense woodland

We came to a room with three choices of doors to go through…I looked through one and saw a bright light, and then I looked through another and once again saw the light

"it must be this one" I stated, pointing to the only doorway without a bright light at the end of it

"ok, we'll try it" we walked through it and came to a room that looked…exactly like the one we had just came from!

"umm…this could get confusing" I stated

**Many hours later…**

"No, no ,no! we already went that way Link! We've already gone everyway! Do we even know where we are anymore!?" I screamed angrily

"oh shut up, your yelling won't help! We need to go that way, it was right last time, so let's take it again and find the other right way!" Link shouted

"but _we have already been that way_! And it didn't work!" I yelled, getting frustrated at Link

"alright Mrs. I-have-the-answer-to-everything, if you're so confident, I'm leaving, since you don't need my help!" Link shouted

"fine! And I'll get to the forest temple before you, too!" I screeched angrily

Link stormed off through one of the doors and the dark enveloped him

"stupid Link and his stupid stubbornness and his stupid know-it-all personality…" I grumbled in irritation as I walked through a door, only to come to an identical room "_stupid repetition!_"

I trudged on and after a few minutes came to a bigger passage only to face Mido…great, a person to take my anger out on

"lemme through" I muttered irritably

"only Saria's closest friends are allowed in here! So in the name of Mido" Mido held up a hand in front of himself to signal stop "you are not allowed through"

"save your breathe" I walked past Mido, not even half threatened by him

"hey! Saria told me not to let anyone in there!" Mido pulled out a sword and pointed it at me "that includes you"

I sighed and pulled out my scepter "I don't want to hurt someone so defenseless and weak, but if you say one more word or even attempt to stab me, I'll turn you into an ice cube" I shot a beam of ice at a plant to prove I could freeze him

Mido trembled with fear and backed away from me

I smiled and put my scepter away, then walked through the entrance way

Halfway through, I stopped upon hearing a melody being played on an ocarina, it was Saria's song and I assumed Link was playing it to prove connection with Saria

I waited for him, then joined him in walking without a word when he reached me

"I found it before you" I noted, a smug look on my face

"only because I…I…tripped…over a…flower" Link made up an excuse as he talked

"excuses, excuses" I scoffed "admit it, I found it before you"

"I would have found it before you, had I not stumbled on a flower!" Link protested

"I don't know what's more pathetic, the fact that you expect me to believe that, or the fact that you would rather claim you tripped on a flower than lose" I laughed

"sh-shut up!" Link yelled, already annoyed with me

"you know, we fight too much for our own good…how do we stand each other?" I ignored his comment and sort of zoned out into my own little world

"I don't know, but somehow we manage to make it through every dungeon without killing each other" Link said, calming down considerably "we must be doing something right"

"I guess" I said, coming back to Hyrule after my short trip out of my mind

Once again we started walking in random patterns…but guess what! We got it right the first time!

Upon entering the sacred forest meadow, two wolfos pooped out of the ground, snarling and foaming at the mouth

Their razor sharp teeth were bared, their bright red eyes were glowing with a demonic power, and I could sense a lust for blood by the way they looked at us

"Wolfy!" I shouted, raising both of my hands into the air and smiling and breaking the tense mood

One wolfos tore after me while the other went for Link

He stopped right in front of my face and I looked him in the eye, even though I knew that probably wasn't too smart (I heard once that looking an animal in the eye means you challenge them)

The wolfos raised a paw and slashed at me

"whoa there!" I screamed, ducking under the swipe, taking out my scepter and shooting back upwards

After I stood up, I bopped the wolfos on the nose with the blunt side of my scepter "bad boy!"

The wolfos paws immediately went up and covered his sore nose, he huched over and whimpered

"Man that was anticlimactic" I sweat-dropped and stared down at the sniveling wolfos who had just looked so malevolent a few moments ago

"Listen here, wolfy, I am your master, a superior being to you, if you obey me, I'll spare your life!"

The wolfos seemed to nod with understanding

"good, now, tell your friend to stop attacking my friend" I said, noting the battle Link was having with the other malicious wolfos

Wolfy (new name for the wolfos I was fighting) ran up to the other wolfos and growled something

The other wolfos stopped going after Link and stared at Wolfy, confused, then growled something in response

They talked for a while, but I think they finally came to an agreement of some sort

Both the wolfos walked over me and sat on their hind lings, happily wagging their fluffy tails

I smiled and scratched them both behind the ears, Wolfy started thumping his leg on the ground somewhat like thumper does in Bambi (which is owned by Disney)

"I'm confused" Link said, mouth agape

"I guess they like me" I looked at Link "we have some new friends!"

"But…they were trying to kill us 5 seconds ago!" Link yelled in bewilderment

"I know, but I guess they just decided to befriend me because I'm so amazing!" I screamed, then started laughing maniacally

"all you did was whack him on the nose" Link stated

I stopped laughing and glared at Link, then pointed to him "Sick 'em Wolfy"

Wolfy jumped to his feet and ran at Link, tackling him to the ground

Link screamed as the wolf harmlessly licked his face "Oh the horror! The gore! Get it off me! the pain! Oh the agony-"

Link opened his eyes when he felt no pain, only a rough tongue on his cheek "oh…"

"get up ya sissy" I watched Link in his pathetic state "he's just being playful"

Link shoved the wolfos off of him and stood up, dusting his tunic off "let's forget that this ever happened"

I rolled my eyes and looked at the other wolfos…I decided to be nice (wow, that's a rare site)

"there's two wolfos, I'll be kind and…give…you the other…" I struggled to say the words

"R-really? What's the catch?" he asked, stunned my generosity "you're actually being nice…?"

"of course I'm nice! I've always been nice!" I yelled angrily

"what about that time you pushed me into a treasure chest, and that time you tackled me, and that time you…" Link droned on

"Just take the wolfos!" I screamed "I try to be nice and you can't accept that, can you!?"

"Well, I would take it but I don't trust these guys, they're probably Ganondorf's minions and were sent to gain our trust, then kill us!"

I gasped "but…they're so cute"

"We can't keep them" Link protested

"but..but…oh, fine…fun-sucker…" I snarled, then looked at wolfy and his friend "go home guys, Mr. Meanie says we can't trust you, so bye"

Wolfy whimpered, then turned and ran through the exit

"I'll never forget you Wolfy!" I screamed

"oh shut up, you knew him for five minutes" Link rolled his eyes and I glared evilly at him

"Wait, Link, there's weird pig-monsters in Speedos here, so watch it" I said, looking around a corner of the maze "there!" I whispered, noticing one of them

"where?" Link said, then looked around the corner also and shuddered at their ugliness

"he'll walk down this path again, so we'll get him in the back when he turns around once more"

Link nodded and we waited until his back was turned

"Wha-bam!" I yelled loudly and pulled out my hookshot, but before I could shoot, the pig monster ran me over with his spear and pushed me into the small body of water at a corner of the maze

The pond froze on contact (luckily the monster didn't follow me all the way) and I slid backwards

There was a considerable gash in my shoulder from the monsters spear, and I was in serious pain

I hit the wall and pain surged in my shoulder

I clenched the wound and there was a small blue flash

The pain, for the most part, was gone. I looked at my wound and noticed that it was but only a small scar now

"what the…?" I whispered, surprised, but then I remembered that a long time ago, when the cuckoos were attacking me and Link, I had healed our wounds then

I had completely forgotten that I could heal

I heard the 'cashank' of Link's hookshot, then looked up and noticed he had killed the fiend, who collapsed to his feet and was soon enveloped in blue flames

Link walked up to me "I thought your wound would've been much worse" Link mused

"it...it was…I healed it…"

"you can heal…? Oh! Now I remember! You can heal!" Link exclaimed

"I forgot about that too…maybe I should work on controlling this power now that I know how to control my ice powers better"

Link nodded "but now's not exactly the time to do that, we have to get through here"

I agreed "yeah"

Through the whole maze I pondered on how to control my healing, and at the end, when we were sneaking up on the last beast in the maze, I blurted out in a scream

"I got it!" I covered my mouth immediately

The monster turned and charged at us, spear tip pointed forward

We moved to the pressed against the hedge of a wall and waited for the monster to run past us

Now behind him, I pulled out my hookshot and shot him in the back

He fell and died. Yay!

Without a word, we walked up a small staircase until we came to a giant version of the pig-beasts with a club

He roared and brought it to the ground with a large _thud _and caused a shockwave through the ground

I jumped over it, but Link rolled out of the way

The creature repeated this several times until we got past him

I decided his banging was annoying so I turned around and shot him with my scepter, laughing evilly as he fell to the ground, frozen solid, and shattered into a million shards

The stillness and silence was eerie, every once and a while an owl hooted or a crow cawed in the background

Balls of energy (or perhaps dust) floated around our heads and a gentle wind blew, as if urging us to the sinister temple

Me and Link glanced at each other, then pulled out our hookshots in unison and shooting them at the deceased tree

The hookshots quickly dragged us up to a ledge and we stared into the endless pit of darkness that was beyond the door

"Here goes nothing" I said, then looked at Link once more and walked into the dungeon slowly

**Whew, I got that done…for some reason, I just lost interest in writing this chapter, but I finally got into "the zone" and started typing again. I don't think this is my best chapter though (I know, I know, I say that every other chapter)…it's sort of scatter-brained if you ask me…oh well, review please!**


	28. Chapter 28

**gasps for breathe god so many things happened! I'm sooooo sorry it took me over a month to get this up D: First, my monitor broke for about 2 weeks, then my connection was down, then my speakers broke, my brother downloaded the new Microsoft word and it took me a while to figure out how it worked…I'm sorry!**

**REVIEW REPLINESS (and holy crap is it long):**

**Trolly Polly****: …um…I already replied to you personally**

**GhostPrincess****: OMG! DID YOUR KEYBOARD GET STUCK ON CAPS LOCK? **

**Haha, anyways, thanks 3 glad you like it **

**TKE****: … that's what I thought they were called but I wasn't entirely sure, so I didn't chance it. Though I could've verified it online.**

…**Thank you for pointing out Sheik wasn't in the last chapter. I would have forgotten all about her/him**

**grabs wolfy back He's mine I tell you! MIIIIIIIIINE! I am a vampire werewolf who took over Pluto. It's not a planet no more so no one else is after it.**

**Ahumatae****: yeah…I don't like my chapters but peple tell me they're good, so I must be doing something right!**

…**Link is very mean, he must have been traumatized by them when he was younger…**

**And no problem I enjoyed your stories!**

**ZombieDragon****: eh…Yeah, a little rushed, maybe. Thanks…I'm hyper so I need to add something random:**

**CAKE!**

**Starbat****: yesh. Everyone loves wolfos. And by 'everyone' I mean me. I love wolfos and I feel bad whenever I kill them so I don't unless I have to. CAPS LOCK ATTACK.**

…**don't ask**

**Yuko6754****: …oh boy…the Forest Temple is very scary…I shudder at the thought of it…**

**Jaynr/Kirion:**** whoa you're reviews are very loooong… but thanks :D I love the whole "highlights of the chapter" thing especially how they're hosted by Kirion…I can just imagine him walking on a stage in a suite with a cheesy smile and note cards in his hand…kinda funny when ya think about it**

**CHPT: 28- Forest temple part I**

_Creepy _was the first word that came to my mind as I entered the vine-covered temple

The floor didn't match the walls ancient stone look, at least not for this part of the temple. The ground was covered in patches of grass, some parts wilting, some patches lush and vibrant

Two Wolfos rose from the ground and snarled viciously at me and Link, baring their claws

"Hey…we're friends with your buddies guarding the entrance! I don't think your friends would like it if we were dead," I informed the wolfos

They blinked and stared at me and link, a clueless look on their face's

I started to laugh nervously, "eheh…y'know…the guys out front…?"

There was an awkward silence for a moment, then the wolfos on the right sprang after me, and the left one went after Link

"I'll take that as a no!" I yelled, jumping out of the way as the one wolfos pounced on me

"Let's go!" I shouted to link, who was ducking under a swing of the wolfos giant paw

Without waiting for his reply I ran to the door and swung it open, "come on!" I urged

Link rolled out of the wolfos way, jumped to his feet and ran through the door I held open

I quickly followed and slammed the door behind me

Link screeched to a stop and stared forward

"What?" I questioned, then looked in the direction he was staring

There were four torches, all lit up with a different color; one blue, one purple, one green, and one red

An elevator was in the middle

I took a few steps forward until I reached the staircase, from there I could see it all, the beauty of the temple, as aged, rough, and creepy as the temple was, it had a sort of serene eeriness to it that made it so stunning

I hesitated for a moment, but I eventually went down the narrow stairs, but when I reached the landing, three poes carrying torch were hovering above the braziers, all matching the colors of the flames

A faint cackle from one of them and they were off, all heading in different directions

Slowly, the elevator began to sink downward

I, because I was still watching the poes exit, took no notice of this

Only when I heard a peculiar noise did I turn my head and face the elevator

"no!" I yelled, and then tried to jump into the elevator at the last second, but I was too late and fell flat on my face

"damnit…if we had gone on the elevator, it would've saved us the trouble of going through this whole freakin' dungeon," I mumbled in anger

"why?" Link questioned, but I ignored him because I didn't really fell like explaining it to him

Standing up and dusting off my tunic, I scanned the room for the right room…it took me a minute, but I remembered that we had to go through the door straight ahead of us

Link followed me up another flight of stairs, only these stairs were longer and somewhat steeper than the first ones

We entered a small hallway, then an octagonal room with some pots in it

Two big stalfos appeared before us

_Should be easy _I thought _Link takes one and I take one, fair enough _

A wall made out of solid rock shot up from the ground and split the room in half separating me, Link, and the two stalfos _didn't see that coming!_

I was on my own for one of the first times ever…I had always had Link to back me up in fights

I frantically pulled out my scepter and pointed it at the stalfos, who was advancing towards me rather cautiously

I relaxed a bit and felt a steady pulse as I held tightly to my scepter, trying to let energy flow and shoot a ray at the stalfos

Of course, it worked…well, sort of, I mean, the scepter shot a beam of ice at the stalfos, but the stalfos did not freeze

Well, I guess bones do get pretty dry after a while, and I probably just made the bones brittle, but not brittle enough to have them fall to the ground and shatter

_But, _my mind raced, _I bet if they fell to the ground, they would break! I can help with the falling part!_

I did an unnecessary twirl of my scepter and spun it around to the sharp end, grasping it like a spear

The stalfos now moved slower and held up his shield no matter where it was

I knew what he was doing; he was trying to stall until his bones thawed a bit and became less breakable

Screaming like a Tarzan (don't own) rip-off and running, I held my scepter in a medieval jousting position and ran into the stalfos

He held his shield tightly in front of him, but it cracked under the force of having me run into it

And by cracked I meant that it blew apart into many smaller pieces

From behind, I was completely defenseless, and very vulnerable

The stalfos took advantage of this rare opportunity. He grabbed my staff from behind, and held me up so I was dangling in the air ever so slightly

"I have a weird feeling this wont end well" I whispered to myself

The stalfos shook me off the scepter violently, and I was flung against one of the rock walls, which did in fact hurt…a lot

The stalfos threw my scepter at the wall, it wedged between two bricks very nicely

Did I mention it was really, really, really, high up?

I rubbed my head which was throbbing from impact with the wall, then looked up at the stalfos

He seemed to be smiling as he brought up his jagged sword slowly, savoring the moment of defeat

terrified that my life might end if I stood still for an instant, I rolled forward and knocked the stalfos over

I scrambled to my feet, ran to the brick wall separating me and Link, and did the first thing my mind told me to: panic.

"Link! Help me!" I pounded the stone wall, but it was no use. The wall was solid and at least a foot thick, if Link could hear me, there was no way he could ever get to me

The stalfos had recovered from his tumble and was now charging at me, so I quickly ducked under and rolled away, then stood up once more

Then, my mind got a brilliant idea I should have gotten a while ago: _use the kokiri sword!_

Of course, now it was more of a dagger, but hey, it was a weapon

I pulled it out of my endless storage pocket of doom, and wrapped my much-to-large-for the-hilt fingers around it

The stalfos was angered because I now had a weapon to fight with, and he charged at me once more

I side-jumped out of his way and stabbed him, he flashed red

Repeating this sequence for a while, I finally defeated him…well, sort of, his bones were sprawled out on the floor still

"hurry up Link!" I yelled, even though I assumed he couldn't hear me through the wall

Though maybe he could, because soon enough the bones were engulfed in blue flames and the separating wall slowly moved downwards

I jumped on top of the wall when it was low enough and used it to give myself a little boost so I could reach my scepter, but I still couldn't reach it

"damn…" I said loudly, staring up at my finely wedged in the wall scepter "what do I do now?"

I turned around to face Link "help me think"

"goddesses, I don't even gat a 'hello' or a 'I missed you'!" Link mumbled angrily, but otherwise, he looked unhurt

"We were only separated for a little while, I don't get scared _that _easily" I scoffed at his comment

"don't get scared? I could've sworn I heard you scream 'oh Link! Please! Help me! I'm a feeble little girl who can't fight! Please Link, help me!'!"

"I did not say that!" I scowled "stop putting words in my mouth!"

"you may as well have said that. All I know is I heard your panic-stricken voice beg me for help" Link laughed

"If I want your opinion, I'll ask for it. Now help me get my scepter" I looked up and grimaced "I hate stalfos"

"climb on my shoulders, maybe you could reach it then" Link said after a few moments of silence

"good idea!" I chirped, then moved aside and made room for Link "stand here"

He stood and sort of hunched over while I climbed onto his shoulders. I reached up and just barely grasped my scepter, then pulled on it

It took me a while but I eventually got it out…of course, Link just had to lose his strength and I fell down on my back. Link, in turn, fell also.

"I thought you were supposed to be strong…" I moaned, rubbing my head and sitting up

"Well, it wouldn't kill you to lose a few pounds" Link muttered, and I turned to him slowly

"…_what _did you just say?"

"Nothing" Link said quickly, covering up his mistake

"good, that's what I thought you said" I got up and looked around on the floor, then grabbed the scepter, which I had dropped as I was falling

"so, where to next?" Link asked

When Link stopped talking a chest appeared in a swirl of green magic dust stuff

"hey cool! I said the magic words!" Link smiled at his triumph

I walked by and hit him in the head "don't talk, Link. Stupid comes out"

I grabbed the latch on the chest and swung it open

To my surprise, Sheik popped out holding a small key "Hello Link!" She yelled happily, not even bothering to greet me

"_Holy crap_!" I screamed "the hell are you doing in there!?"

"well, it was brought to the authoresses' attention that She had forgotten to put me in the last chapter, so here I am!" sheik said joyously

Link's eye twitched slightly in confusion and I raised an eyebrow

"What? Blame her, not me" Sheik stated flatly

"aren't you sort of breaking the fourth wall here, Sonya?" Link turned to me if you don't get this, go to Wikipedia and research it

"Uh…I'm ignoring that…anyways, why don't you just teach us the minute of Forest, give us the key, and go…do…whatever it is you do in your free time?"

Sheik climbed out of the chest and pulled out a harp, Link started to laugh "what's so funny?" She asked

"you're playing a harp!" Link hollered, and then added sarcastically "talk about manly instruments!"

Sheik furiously smashed the harp over Link's head, causing all of the strings to snap "oh, look what you've done now! You broke my harp!"

Sheik fumed and pulled out another one

"how many of those things do you have?" I asked suspiciously…maybe sheik had an endless pocket of doom like ma and Link

"that's for me to know, and you to never figure out." Sheik plucked a few strings and played the minute of forest

I pulled out my ocarina and repeated the notes, Link followed in suite

"my work here is done! Bye-bye Link!" Sheik pulled out something and threw it at the ground, a blinding flash appeared and Sheik was gone

"augh!" Link screamed and covered his closed eyes "I've gone blind!"

"Link" I started

"oh the misery! Oh the agony!"

"Link!" I yelled

"oh how will I live? I can't see anything! I'm completely surrounded in darkness! Sonya, get me a doctor! Call the goddesses and tell them to have mercy on me!"

"_Link! _Uncover your eyes" I pulled his hand down from his face "and stop having blonde moments"

"hey...I can see…what's a blonde moment?" He asked…they probably don't make fun of blondes in Hyrule

"never mind, let's go" I motioned for him to follow, I broke a pot on my way out, and captured the fairy in one of my empty bottles "you might want one too, Link"

"hn…'kay" Link smashed a pot and grabbed a fairy with his hand, then shoved it in the bottle…not really my method of choice, but hey, he can collect fairies however he wants

We went back to the main room and I walked to a door with a giant block guarding it, I pulled out my ocarina and played the song of time

A column of blue light engulfed the block and it slowly disappeared. We went through the door and into the courtyard.

**Oh! I'm sorry I had to end it there! I wanted to get through a lot more of the dungeon, but I couldn't stand making everyone wait another week or so, so I stopped there! Now my other chapter has to be very long…but I guess that's okay…right? I think I'm the only person who's made the fight with the two stalfos more than half a chapter long…Well, review please…**


End file.
